


Amor Trans Oceanum

by DanieXJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the final moments of the Second Season finale didn't quite go as they did on the screen. What if Regina managed to save the world by herself? And then got herself into quite another pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going back and forth whether or not to post this. I know that this, as with all subtextual based fandoms are more than just the TV show, but the SDCC hullaballo that happened after Adam said what he said. We make our own intentional worlds.
> 
> So, since it's been eating at my brain for weeks now, I am going to post the start of this, not to mention I can see if I can keep it, and my ER fic going at the same time. :)

It hurt. Holding the energy that was trying to destroy the town of Storybrooke, ME hurt quite a lot. She’d seen the question in Snow’s eyes when the woman had been hovering over her on the bed. The question of how Regina could have gone through Tamara and Greg’s torture and stayed conscious when she herself had passed out after she had simply felt the pain and suffering second hand.

Regina hadn't answered the unspoken question, there hadn't been time. But if she had she would have told Snow that the physical pain of the electricity was nothing compared to the pain of watching her one true love die, or living the past two years with a son who looked at her as though she was less than scum. Or, the worst pain of all, the pain of a mother who had never loved her because that mother had been too selfish. She’d lived her whole life with those purposeless pains.

But, her current pain had a purpose. To save Henry. She tried not to think of all the others who she was saving as well. They were probably pouring through the portal made by her beans even as her arms felt like they were going to spontaneously combust. Her arms also shook like leaves in a hurricane.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands steadied a bit and with the oxygen she’d given her brain, an idea came to her. Maybe she could-- shift-- the magic somehow. she took a few more breaths, and with each one the idea got crazier and crazier, and yet, it wasn't as if she had any other choice.

She thought of Henry, not so much from the past two years, but from before then, before Snow ruined Regina’s life again by giving her son that damn book. Thought of all the laughs and sorrows she’d had with him before the book. When he was simply her son and she was his mother. A small smile came to her face.

Then, everything seemed to splinter into every color of the rainbow, and everything went black.

oOOOOo

Regina was dead. Or, maybe she wasn't, but she surely felt dead. She groaned. On the other hand, if she thought about it rationally she probably hurt too much for her current state to be dead. She definitely knew that she wasn't in Storybrooke anymore. She could feel meadow grass under her cheek, but it also didn't feel like she was in her part of the Enchanted Forest. She slowly opened her eyes. It was bright, too bright. She closed them again and just stayed perfectly still, trying to get the world to stop spinning around her. Stalling the destruction of Storybrooke had taken everything out of her as well as possibly taking everything from her.

She was nearly asleep, although unconscious might have been a better word for it, when someone rolled her over and put two fingers to her neck. She managed to croak out, “Not dead.”

“Wouldn't know it by looking at you young lady. My-- house-- is just down the hill.” The person put an arm under Regina and lifted her to her feet. “You’re quite the dead weight.”

Regina groaned, “Not fat.”

That got a short laugh from Regina’s rescuer. “My apologies. You’re the epitome of perfect, now let’s get you inside before someone comes around who might not have such good intentions towards you my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates won't usually be this close together unfortunately, but, since I have this second part done, here it is.

It had been nearly two weeks. And no matter what any of them tried. Henry wouldn't come out of the room that Snow had given to him in the palace. Bribery of all sorts, pleading, a little mild threatening. Nothing had worked yet.

That’s why Archie was there. Their last resort. And he’d at least gotten in the door. “Hey Henry. Everyone’s worried. You should come down. Eat with your mom, your grandparents. Everyone in the Kingdom wants to see you.”

Henry stared out the window, out at the Kingdom, “I can’t.”

“Why not, she’s...”

“My Mom is dead Archie.”

Archie opened and closed his mouth as he winced to himself, realizing what he’d said, “I apologize Henry. I won’t do that again, I promise. So, what are you watching out the window?”

Henry shrugged, “Nothin’. Shouldn't you be a cricket?”

Archie looked down at his body, “Well, we didn't get... uncursed to get here, at least, I don’t think we did, so...” He paused, “I’m not sure how we all got here. No one is sure, although Emma, Snow and David are working on it. You... you know that your grandparents have sent out a search party for your Mom. If somehow she survived, if she too was transported back here, they’ll find her.”

Henry’s eyes brightened for a moment, then dimmed, “Yeah, then they’ll... oopsie, kill or hurt her even though she saved everybody... again.”

“Henry.”

“Everyone did bad things before Storybrooke Archie, but only my Mom’s getting blamed for it all.” Henry sighed and put his head against the side of the window, “Please. Go away Archie. Please?”

“We’re not...” Archie trailed off, then nodded, “Okay. but, you can always talk to me. And, unless it’s something dangerous or really really bad, I won’t tell another soul. Not even Emma. I give you my word.”

“Please go away?”

Archie held up his hands and retreated out of the room. Closing the door behind him. He heard the lock click shut and sighed. He nearly jumped as someone spoke from almost right next to him. “Archie-- is he okay?”

“Physically he’s fine. I mean, you know that, he’s eating the food you send up for him and I think he’s taking baths and such, but... he’s grieving for his Mom.” At Emma’s frown he clarified, “For Regina. Her heroics got through to him when her words couldn't. But... he also didn't get to say a real goodbye to her, and so... I would-- I would leave him be for a bit more. I don’t believe he’ll do anything-- rash. He just needs time.”

“Time--” Emma sighed and put a hand to her face, “I guess we have a lot of that these days huh?”

“Yes. Yes we do.”

oOOOOo

Regina’s eyes flew open as she regained consciousness in one fell swoop. “Where?” She was inside, “Where am I? How long have I...” The way her mouth felt she had a distinct feeling that it had been longer than a few hours.

The voice from before spoke again. It sounded cultured, with just a bit of commoner in it, “It’s been a couple of weeks since I found you. You had quite the fever for a bit, then it just seemed like you needed some sleep. As for where you are, you tell me...”

Regina sat up, then changed her mind as the room swam, “No.”

There was a chuckle, “Fair enough. You’re in the Emperor’s stable... well...”

Regina interrupted the voice. Her eyes closed again, “Above it.” She opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side. The voice belonged to a woman. She was an older woman, at least old enough to be Regina’s mother. Somehow she still had dirty blond hair. It was cut in a medium pixie cut. Then there were her blue eyes. They seemed to be able to see what Regina was thinking. Also Regina could tell that the older woman was a rider not just caretaker of the horses below. She sat in a chair by the only window in the room, her legs off to one side of her, not crossed, watching Regina as though she were an unbroken mare. Regina continued with her questions, “Who are you? For that matter.... Emperor? The Enchanted Forest has no Emperor.”

“Emperor Herodotus. He rules over all the Kingdoms here, over all the Kings.”

“Here?” Regina tried to sit up again, and didn't succeed, again.

She smiled, “Would you like some help young lady?”

“No. And, I am most definitely not a --young-- lady. What’s your name?”

“You may call me Victoria, or Miss Rainer.”

Regina closed her eyes, “Rainer.. that’s...” Regina shook her head, “You know who I am?”

Victoria nodded, “Regina. You’re the deposed Queen of one of the Kingdoms to the west of the Emperor’s lands. One of the Kingdoms across the ocean.”

Regina’s head turned again and she stared at Victoria. “Ocean?”

“Ocean.”

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, “Of course. An ocean.”

Victoria stood, “I will let you get some sleep. I’ll be down in the stables if you need me.”

Regina mumbled, “Yes, I’ll call you on your cell...”

Victoria frowned, “Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”

Victoria shook her head and disappeared from the room. Regina fell into a half asleep state. She was yanked out of it by loud voices from the stable below. The walls and floors weren't exactly the thickest she’d ever seen, and she could hear nearly everything that was said.

“The Emperor knows you found someone in-- his-- meadow a fortnight ago. A woman.”

“I serve at the Emperor’s pleasure.”

“So, where is she?”

Regina started to try and raise herself again as she listened to Victoria’s response. She wasn't sure how she’d escape in her current state, but, she’d try. Victoria’s response made her pause, “I found no one.”

“Really Victoria? What would your-- Queen-- say to that Victoria? She’d be-- grrkkk...”

“You-- none of you sons of Kings ever, EVER get to speak to me of the traitorous Iliane. Ever. I have given my answer. Your... informants were misinformed. I found no one.” She paused, “Perhaps you should ask yourself why it took your toady little snitches two weeks to tell you this lie.”

Regina listened as there was a long pause followed by a cough. Regina guessed that Victoria let the other man go or put away a dagger or other sharp implement. “Mmhmm... you should remember why you’re here Victoria. I’ll come back tomorrow and see if your answer has changed. If you want to protect your Kingdom instead of letting it be destroyed.”

It was a few moments later that Victoria appeared in the doorway, “Still alive?”

“What do you want from me?” Regina tried to push herself up again, and finally managed to get herself into a sitting position against the headboard. “Well?”

Victoria shook her head, “Nothing.” She paused, “You... you remind me of someone, that is all.”

Regina gestured towards the floor, “I heard your... discussion... so. You protected me. What do you want in return?” Regina met Victoria’s gaze and held it. “Tell me.”

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, “You wouldn't believe me if I said nothing. But. Nothing. You were unconscious on the side of a hill. I put you on Sunlight and brought you back here. And, yes, I lied to Luke-- the man you heard-- and I’ll do it again tomorrow, and every day after that if need be.”

“Why? You know who I am. After all I've done I don’t deserve that sort of loyalty.”

Victoria leaned against the door jamb. “I've found that life never turns out the way we envision it. Sometimes it turns out for the better, sometimes for the worse.”

“So, you’re doing this, while spouting pointless cliches, because you’re just... good?”

Victoria started to laugh, “Good? No-- I was bored and lonely. Now I don’t have to talk to the horses.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Do they talk back?”

“Hilarious. I do believe you think you’re quite funny. Do you think you can keep some food down Ms. Comedienne?”

Regina gave Victoria the evil eye, “I’m tired and worn out, not sick.”

“Then...” Victoria smiled, “Then, don’t move.”

Regina just shook her head, leaned it back against the headboard again and closed her eyes.

oOOOOo

Henry stumbled into the castle’s kitchen and blinked in surprise when he realized it was Granny standing by the fire. “Granny?”

She turned with a smile, “Henry. It’s good that you came out of your room. Would you like some sweet bread?”

“My Mo--” He trailed off as he sat down, “Yeah... okay.”

“How are you adjusting. I’m finding that I miss some of the the-- higher technology things, but, cooking over a fire... that just seems right. I heard that your grandfather was working on putting in a more complex plumbing system in this place. Your mother... Emma... was helping him.” Granny smiled, “Some of those who were-- someone-- in the Enchanted Forest before the curse-- they were aghast that the King and Princess would be working with--”

Henry interjected, “Poop?”

Granny laughed, “You've got it. Now--” She put two slices of bread in front of him, “Eat it here-- because-- Red should be popping in soon.”

They were both silent for awhile. Granny stirring something on the fire and Henry munching on the bread. “Granny.”

“Henry.”

“Do you... do you think that my Mom-- that Regina really loved me?”

“I think she did-- in her own way. Cora, Cora was no picnic to have for a mother.”

Henry finished his bread, “Do you think she’s still alive?”

Granny slowly shook her head from side to side, “No honey. I think she saved all our lives so that she could save you.”

Henry sighed, “Yeah. Probably right. It sucks, you know?”

Granny came over and put a hand on Henry’s back, “I understand Henry. I bet that everyone would love to see you.”

“Yeah, I guess I could... do stuff out here for awhile.”

Granny hid her smile, “I bet Snow would like to see you.”

Henry seemed to resign himself to something with a nod, “Okay.”

oOOOOo

Regina gingerly took the last step onto the stable ground and glanced around. It was every bit a Royal Stable. It was as long as a football field and had not one, but two rows of stalls, all of which had horses in them. The only other person in the place was tall with long dark hair. She stood in front of a stall with a pale white horse in it. She turned when she heard Regina’s footsteps. “Hello...”

Regina made it halfway down the row before she had to stop and rest against a stall door. The horse in the stall, a very dark colored mare, came over to see who she was and she blew a breath out, causing Regina’s hair to fluff a bit in the air. Despite herself a small smile came to Regina’s face.

The dark haired woman stopped at Regina’s side. “You have a way with horses. Morrigan does not generally like anyone.”

Regina regarded the woman, “She’s named after the Celtic goddess?. I don’t know, she seems like more of a --Wonder--” She paused, “I’m....” She paused again, “Julia--” She pronounced the J as if she was saying ‘Yule’, as she supported herself with one arm and extended the other one.

“Xena.” Xena shook a now surprised Regina’s hand.

Regina repeated the name back, sure that she’d heard wrong, “Xena? Really?” Xena nodded, “Where... where am I?”

Xena’s head tilted to the side, “In the Royal Stables of the Emperor Herodotus and his Queen of eight years Iliane.”

“And you are?”

“Captain of the Guards...” Xena frowned, “Victoria was correct, you really aren't from the ten kingdoms, are you.”

“No. Ten?”

“Ten, they don’t count this one. Mostly because the Eleven kingdoms don’t have the same ring as ten.” Xena watched as Regina interacted with Morrigan, “Do you ride?”

Regina nodded, “Not recently, but in my youth, everyday. Who was the man who was in here earlier? He and Victoria were arguing.”

“Luke... he’s the Emperor’s favorite page. Victoria, she’s the Emperor’s least favorite one, for oh so many reasons, for one thing, she talks back.”

“Xena--” Both women looked up as a short blonde haired woman seemed to float into the stable. “Are you telling tales again Xe?”

“Only truths Gab.” Gabrielle joined Xena, “Julia, this is Princess Gabrielle, the Emperor’s daughter.”

That put a frown on Regina’s face, “Daughter?”

Gabrielle held out her hand, “Xena didn't tell you that she’s not just the Emperor’s Captain of the Guards, but married to his daughter?” Regina took a step back, “The thing is. I’m not my father’s favorite child and the only reason my love over here still has her job is because father knew that no one else in our ten kingdoms could protect him like she does.”

“You-- two?”

Xena bristled, “You have a problem with that?”

Before Regina could answer Gabrielle put a hand on Xena’s arm, “Xe, I don’t think she’s referring to our gender, but our positions. As I said. My sisters take up my father’s time and my mother died years ago.”

Xena chimed in, “You didn't tell her that you also threatened to run away with me, leaving him vulnerable to at least ten different sorts of deaths.”

“Why are you two... you don’t know who I am. You’re speaking to me as if...”

Gabrielle interrupted Regina, “Victoria didn't reveal your presence to Luke... that’s good enough for us.”

“Where is Victoria?”

Gabrielle made a face, “The Emperor called together all the King’s sons, including the one that’s not a son, her. Something’s up.”

Xena leaned down and kissed Gabrielle, “That’s my cue to go get dirt on what his next plan is...” She muttered the rest, “...since there’s always a new one once the old one fails.”

Regina’s energy had run out and the only reason she was still standing (other than her sheer cussedness) was her death grip on the stall door. She flinched as Gabrielle’s arm encircled her waist, “What are--”

“I have a lot of experience with getting prickly dark haired women to rest. Did Victoria give you her room?”

Regina frowned, picturing the room she’d woken up in, “Yes.”

Gabrielle chuckled, “That makes sense.”

Regina frowned deepened, “Why?”

“Never mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s face lit up when she saw her son, “Henry.” Henry made a face and Emma frowned, “What?”

Snow came up behind her grandson and put an arm around his shoulders. “I think he’s referring to the fact that you smell like a sewer.”

With a bit of exaggeration Emma sniffed under her arm and Henry laughed. “Oh, yeah, and... I should really get back to David. He mostly gets it, but, we’re gonna work on a toilet and... what? What?”

“You were a plumber?”

“Nah, but one of my foster fathers in Boston was. I was with that one for a summer. No school, the mother worked too, so, I, as well as his three kids were his helpers all summer and, I’m a quick study. Plus, the other three didn't really seem into it.” She seemed to look into the distance, “Yeah, that was one of the good ones.” She paused and cleared her throat, “Hey, kid, do you want to help?”

“I guess.”

Snow rescued her grandson, “Let’s go for a walk in the garden instead. A little grandmother, grandson time.”

Emma glanced at Henry with a smile. She could see that he was relieved by Snow’s offer, but couldn't help needling him a bit, “You’re missing some fun kid.”

Henry walked to Emma and before she could stop him he hugged her, smell and all. “I’m sorry I... for not coming out of my room, and stuff....”

Emma ruffled her son’s hair, “S’okay. Just... keep talking to someone Henry, and, at some point, the pain will fade... some. Now, go, go...” She watched him go and sighed.

Ruby joined her in the throne room after a few moments and made a face, “Whew, you smell horrible.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Indoor plumbing of a twenty-first, well... maybe 20th century-ish...”

Ruby cut Emma off, “I get it. It’s messy. Well, this is gonna get messy too. Someone is... focusing the Ogres again. They’re on their way here, laying waste to everything in their path, and...” Ruby shook her head, “It’s gonna get bloody.”

Emma sighed, “Maybe Rumple will help?”

Ruby gave a bitter laugh, “No, no--he’s up in his-- castle with his...” Her eyes had gone wolf like. She paused, closed her eyes and when she opened them they were human again, “No, he’s Switzerland. Not to mention that he and Belle are entirely wrapped up in each other and their ‘moment’. Or, that’s what our spies on his staff have been told to say at least...” She shook her head, “The freakin’ Dark One gets someone, but I don’t... we don’t.”

Emma put an arm across Ruby’s shoulders. “You've always liked her-- huh?”

“Wherever would you...” Ruby cleared her throat and shook her head, “Look, we should focus on the Ogres. Should we tell the rest of...”

Emma cut Ruby off, “Not yet. Let Henry and Snow have a moment. And... I’ll tell David after we finish for the day.” She sighed, “They’ll probably want to have meetings or whatever.”

Ruby hid a smile, “Council, call a war council, not a meeting.”

Emma shook her head, “Same thing, too much talking, not enough doing. You won’t be there though.”

“Emma, leave it alone.”

Emma gave Ruby a bump with her shoulder. “You know that you want to go to that castle, burst in and win the girl from the monster.”

“I am the monster Emma. You...” Ruby sighed and sagged onto the throne as if it were a Barcalounger. “You’ve never gotten that because the whole time you’ve known me I’ve been in control, when I’m not...”

Emma sighed, “You think that you’ll kill your love.”

“I killed Peter.”

Emma shook her head, “Yes, but he had no idea who you were, you had no idea who you were, not to mention...” Emma took a step back and looked Ruby up and down, “Yeah, I think she could take you. Just like I could take you...”

“As if.”

Emma smiled, “Just go. Get your beauty.”

Ruby sat up straight in the throne, but didn’t stand. “That would imply I was the beast.”

“Well, I only ever saw the Disney movie, so, I’m not sure, but the beast was a loyal, strong, good person on the inside, not an evil manipulator of men and women.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Emma, “Not that you have an opinion on Rumple...”

“I...”

“Like the woman that he seems to screw with the most.”

“Ruby.”

“Emma.”

Ruby start to speak again, but stopped as a new thought sprang into her head. “Wait. You said seems. You think she’s still alive.”

Emma glanced around the throne room, but they were still alone. “You can’t just... don’t even say that out loud. I don’t want Henry to get any ideas, to get hope that will probably be dashed.”

Ruby stood and jumped from the dais that held the throne. “I’m not Henry, why do you think she’s alive?” Emma put a hand to her heart and closed her eyes. When she opened them she said nothing, but Ruby nodded. “You can feel it.”

Emma cleared her throat a few times before she could speak, “My brain knows I’m wrong, but, my heart....”

Ruby shook her head, “The Savior in love with the Evil Queen, that’s a classic story.”

Emma cut Ruby off almost before she could finish her sentence, “No. I don’t love her. But, for Henry.”

Ruby held her hands up, “Right. I get it.”

Emma blew a breath out, “No, you don’t. I do-- feel a connection with her, but, she killed people, she made me grow up without my parents, she’s ruined so many lives. But, all Henry really knows of her is love, so...”

Ruby nodded, “For him.”

Emma put a hand on Ruby’s arm, “So. You should go get what you need, and go save your beauty.”

Ruby snapped a faux salute, “Aye Aye Princess Emma.”

Emma whacked Ruby on the shoulder hard enough that Ruby rubbed where it had stung, “Never again wolf.”

Ruby just chuckled.

oOOOOo

Regina hadn’t stayed in bed long after Gabrielle had helped her up there. The blonde Princess had left and there was just something about the stable, the horses that pulled Regina back downstairs. Both Regina and the horse she was tending to jumped as the stable’s doors slammed closed. She cupped her hand, but nothing appeared in it. She was still totally drained of her magic and she wondered if it would ever come back. She wondered if she wanted it to come back.

Victoria looked sheepish as she stopped in front of the stall Regina was in. “I apologize. They-- and the Emperor...” She trailed off and started over, “I generally want to pummel most of the Kings’ sons and especially the Emperor.”

“A very violent impulse for a lady.”

“Indeed, not lady like at all. Which is the reason I have not, as of yet, done it. But soon...”

Regina resumed her care of the horse. “I believe Xena and the Princess were here to see you.”

“No. They were here to see you young lady. They’re...” She paused and frowned, “They’re my friends.” She smiled, “And I wouldn’t call her ‘The Princess’. The Emperor and Queen Ilaine have four other girls, and a fifth child on the way. The odds are high that it will be another girl. Gabrielle may be the heir to the Throne of the Ten Kingdoms, but everyone in the Kingdoms from commoner to noble know that it will be one of Ilaine’s girls who take the throne. Or a boy if she ever has one.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, everyone blamed the Emperor’s first wife and now blame Ilaine too? Even though there is no way that Ilaine can give her offspring anything other than an X... and so, it’s entirely the Emperor’s fault that he can’t find a Y to save his life.”

Victoria blinked for a moment, “I will take your word for all that.” With no warning Victoria pulled Regina towards her and stepped in front of Regina, throwing her arms out to the sides. She only moved when a voice spoke from just down the row, “Just me Victoria-- and Gabrielle filled me in.”

Regina nearly fell backward on her butt as suddenly Victoria moved away from her and nothing was holding her up. “What the hell?”

Victoria winced and held out a hand. After a pause Regina took it and got to her feet, “I apolo...”

“I’m fine, no apology needed, I just... next time give me something of a warning before yanking me around. I have very little balance at the moment.”

Victoria inclined her head, “I will do that. Come all the way in Clark. This is--”

Regina cut Victoria off, “Julia--”

Victoria didn’t miss a beat, “Julia.. this is Clark of the Southern most kingdom.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed, “Let me guess, the Kingdom of Kent?”

Clark frowned, “Ah, no ma’am, no-- But my last name is Kent. It’s the kingdom of...”

“Krypton?”

His frown deepened, “Ah, no, I am Prince to the Kingdom of Smallville actually.”

Regina stepped out of the stall and would have wound up on the ground but for a supporting arm from Victoria. She was stronger than she looked. “So, I’m the interesting flavor of the week?”

Clark studied Regina, “The Emperor seems to think that you, Julia, are the key to taking over some faraway land.” Regina frowned, but stayed silent. “He threatened and cajoled and will do anything to find you-- possess you.”

Victoria tilted her head to one side, then spoke, “Princesses two and three are on their way here. Clark, perhaps you could help Regina upstairs?”

That made Regina bristle, “I don’t need--” She took a step and nearly collapsed again. Victoria gave Regina a pointed look. “Victoria damnit, you are not my mother--”

Victoria simply walked towards the stable doors, ignoring the former Mayor, as Clark helped Regina up the stairs to the living quarters and Victoria’s room, again. She always seemed to wind up back there.

Neither said anything as they got upstairs. Regina went to the window and stared out of it. She watched as two Princesses came in, got their horses and rode out. After a few moments she turned and pinned her gaze on Clark. “Tell me the story, all your stories.”

Clark frowned, “I’m not a storyteller.”

Regina chuckled mirthlessly to herself, “Just the facts will be fine.”

“The story of the Kings’ sons?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, well. There are eleven Kingdoms in this land, on this island I mean. They used to be all separate. Sometimes they would fight amongst themselves, sometimes there was peace. King Herodotus, in his youth, had another idea.” Clark glanced over his shoulder, “This-- where we are is in the smallest of the Kingdoms. So, after his first wife died, after Queen Hecuba died, he trained and hired the best fighters and killers out there. He conquered one Kingdom, two Kingdoms, three Kingdoms. By then everyone was terrified of him. He started calling himself the Emperor and so did everyone else because they didn’t want to die. But, even he realized that if he continued conquering the people of the remaining seven Kingdoms that that would cause strife, it would cause people to keep rebelling against his rule. So, he changed the rules. Each of the ten Kingdoms under his rule were to send him one of their sons to be the Emperor’s page and then the Emperor would not attack that Kingdom with his army. Most of the Kingdoms sent one of their sons almost immediately. All except two. My father was the second last to fall to the Emperor’s sword, and Fane’s the final. That’s... that’s the story.”

Regina frowned, “Fane?”

“Oh... yes. Fane was Victoria’s son. He... he is not with us anymore.” He paused, “But that is a story that Victoria needs to tell you.”

Regina stared at Clark for a long moment, “You should have been a journalist.” She kept a straight face for a moment, then chuckled to herself. “Sorry, and thank you... Clark. Is there a... lady... waiting for you in the south?”

“Yes ma’am. Lady Lois. She is the daughter of my father’s most senior General. I...” He shook his head, “I will not dwell on it. She is there, and I am here-- indefinitely.”

Regina was silent for a few moments, thinking, “To get to this-- faraway land-- your Emperor has-- ships?”

Clark nodded, “A fleet is nearly done, yes.”

“Hmmm....”

oOOOOo

Henry walked through the palace’s gardens next to Mary Margaret, to Snow, to his grandmother. He had to remember that. He looked up at her. She seemed in her element, explaining the different flowers to Henry, and talking about anything else that came to her mind.

She stopped talking as a scary and bedraggled looking woman with pale blonde almost white hair sprung from behind a bush. “Beware, beware, beware....” She stuck her hands out and Henry reared back, she had no eyes on her face, and instead they were in the center of each palm, and what freaked Henry out even more was that they were blinking. Her voice was monotone and yet weirdly insistent as she spoke. “In the age of the fourth Orge War peace will come only when the Most Powerful One rules the Enchanted Forest with True Love, and the help of a Last Son, a Warrior from Afar, and a Pair of Princesses born of the Eleven Kingdoms.” As she finished she fell to the ground.

The seer jerked once, twice, and then it was like her soul left her body all at once. Henry stayed perfectly still. “Mary Margaret?”

Snow shuddered, “I know. Let’s... get back inside and see what’s going on.” Henry sighed, “It’s gonna be bad huh?”

Snow hugged him to her, “Maybe-- but-- we’ll get through it together.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stupid idea-- he could turn you into a rug, such a stupid, stupid idea.”

And yet even as she spoke to herself she kept walking towards the palace that contained Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

Granny hadn’t been happy when Ruby had told her where she was going and honestly, Ruby thought that Granny would try harder to stop her. But, Granny didn’t stop her, instead the older woman gave Ruby a crushing hug and handed her the red cloak. She spoke with a smile, “Do not let Rumple get in the way of what you feel...” She tapped over Ruby’s heart, “...there.”

Ruby hadn’t just been surprised, she’d been stunned. She’d thought that she’d kept the fact that she liked Belle in a non-platonic way from everyone in town better than that. But, it seemed like Emma had an idea that Ruby had feelings for Belle, and then Granny had said what she’d said.

At a grove of trees Ruby stripped down and put everything, including her cloak, into a bag and strapped it to her back. Then she transformed and ran. She both loved and hated being a wolf. She’d never killed another human after taking Peter’s life, but on occasion before the curse she had killed animals and eaten them in wolf form. It was probably why, when in human form, even since coming back to the Enchanted Forest, she was solidly a vegan. Ruby Lucas, Red, was a study in contradictions.

Ruby sniffed the air and the words, ‘close to mate’ passed through her animal brain and into her human one, somewhere along the line turning into the thought, ‘Belle’. That was another thing about her wolf form, it was as if her brain split in two, sometimes her instincts as a wolf would overtake everything, pushing aside all the higher functions of her brain, while at other times, she could for some reason control her animal instincts. 

She loped off the path again, changed back into human form, and put back on her clothes and cloak. She walked the last few yards out of the forest and onto the drawbridge that led to Rumplestiltskin’s castle. “This is crazy...” She put her head to the sky. She could still smell Belle’s scent on the wind, not as clearly as when she’d been a wolf, but, it was still there. “...but, it’s time to put up or shut up Ruby.”

oOOOOo

“Regina. Regina.” A pause, “Young Lady!”

Regina’s eyes flew open. Her heart was trying to escape her chest. Those two words sounded almost exactly how they had when Cora had spoken them.

Victoria was above her and had a smile on her face, “Morning darling.”

Regina sat up, the sheets clutched around her, “You shouldn’t wake up someone who could think your head off your shoulders like that.”

“No. I do believe that my head is safe where it is, because you’re starting to like my head just a bit.”

Regina changed the subject, switching to the offensive, “You’re never going tell me your story, will you?” Regina paused, “You joke because you have a bigger problem with your past than I do. And, I never thought that would happen.”

Victoria was silent for a moment all her good humor gone, “My past... I wasn’t always a page to the Emperor, before that I was a Queen, and I began my life as a commoner.” The smile dropped from her face. “I’ll leave you to prepare for... the day.”

Regina watched the older woman close the door and sighed, “I could just live here...” She put a hand to her head, “No, no, I couldn’t. Stop the bad guy, save the good guys. Damn it.”

oOOOOo

The War Council sat around the big circular table. Grumpy to Archie to Granny, Aurora and Mulan to David and Snow. There was a chair for Emma too, but Henry occupied it while Emma paced behind him. “Why now?”

Granny answered, “There was no one--” Mulan shot Granny a look, “Almost no one here and they were attacking. With nearly everyone back where they’re supposed to be-- a full scale attack was inevitable. Not to mention-- have the Ogres ever needed a reason?”

“Are they evil?”

All eyes turned towards Henry, “Evil?”

Henry nodded, “I mean. Can we talk to them?”

Grumpy mumbled, “You think we haven’t tried that? Haven’t tried everything? Even Rumple could only hold them back with his bag of tricks for so long. But, go ahead kid, talk to ‘em. I’ll give the eulogy at your funeral.”

Snow narrowed her eyes and spoke with a warning tone of voice, “Grumpy...”

“What, if he sits at the big table, I’m not gonna coddle him.” But, he did shake his head and glance at Henry, “Sorry Henry.”

Henry frowned, “A no would have been fine you know.”

“Kid.”

Henry slammed his fists on the table, causing everyone to jump, and Emma to stop mid stride. “I was the one who got us here. I was the one who believed when no one else did. An my-- MY-- mother died for this place and all of you.” He stood and pointed at Grumpy, “Don’t call me kid.”

Henry stormed away, leaving pure silence in his wake. Everyone at the table finally looked towards Emma, who sat down in the vacated seat. “What?”

Snow cleared her throat, “You should go after him.”

Emma shook her head and shot Snow a look, “No... really?” The sarcasm dripped from her voice. “I know that I’m not the perfect mother, but I’m also not an idiot. He needs a minute to cool down, then I’ll go talk to him.” She paused, “Do you-- we-- have an army of some sort? People to call up... call together?”

Everyone looked at one another. Emma stood, “When you figure out what answer you’re willing to tell your own daughter. When you figure out whether or not you want to let the-- outsiders-- in on the planning, tell me. I’ll be talking to my son.” She walked from the room.

Granny looked to Snow and David. “I think she may have a plan in mind.”

David shook his head, “Perhaps, but she has not--”

Snow put a hand on David’s shoulder, “She is the Princess, and in my kingdom that means it is her job just as much as anyone else’s to defend our Kingdom. And, when we were here before she learned a lot. Maybe she does have something in mind that could work.”

David was silent for a moment, then put his hand over Snow’s and spoke, “Let’s adjourn for dinner and then we’ll meet again.”

Everyone gave their assent and stood, talking as they dispersed to their homes or rooms in the palace.

David and Snow stayed at the table, their hands still intertwined. “Snow, she’s our daughter and she has a son. We can’t just let her--”

Snow kissed David silent, “David-- let’s just say that I think she takes after me more than you.”

“You’re saying-- let her be her and save the day?”

Snow smiled a sad smile, “Our grandson did name her the savior, maybe we should let her be it if she wants to.”

oOOOOo

Ruby frowned as she stepped into Rumpelstiltskin palace. It didn’t look how Ruby would have guessed a place where Belle lived would look.

She ran a hand along a table with a mirror that stood by the door and came away with dust. “That’s weird.”

From the other end of the grand entrance way came a moaning. Quiet at first Ruby didn’t move as the noise slowly got louder and louder. “Whatever you are, you’re not scaring me...”

It stopped.

Ruby waited.

Something exploded from the shadows and sprinted towards Ruby, but, even in human form Ruby was faster than even the above average human and definitely faster than whatever monster was lumbering towards her. She stepped to one side and slapped it on its behind.

Her nose twitched and she shook her head, “I know it’s you Rumple. where the hell is Belle?” The monster turned, reared onto its hind legs and roared. “I can smell through your magic Dark One.”

The monster went silent for a moment before the big black hunk of bones, saliva and horns slowly shrunk back in size until Rumplestiltskin was himself again.

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, perfectly still, between Ruby and the door to the outside. “Leave. You get this one chance to simply... leave Little Red.”

Ruby frowned, “Where’s Belle?” She sniffed the air, trying to get a better read on where in the castle Belle actually was, but it was so dusty.

Rumpelstiltskin just laughed, “I was trying to scare you off for your own good Little Red.”

Ruby took a step forward, then was thrown back into the wall with a thump. She grimaced in pain, but still, got up, “Not so little anymore... Mr. Gold. How original...” She paused, “Look, the Orges are attacking, we need to stick together. Where’s Belle?”

Rumpelstiltskin held his hands up, “I am not holding her here. But, as for your... troubles with the large attacking ones.” Rumplestiltskin shook his head, “Unlike you lot, I, have learned from my mistakes. I have brokered a truce. They will not take my land or palace, and I will not destroy them.”

“You...” She closed her eyes for a long moment, and then spoke very much in a growl, “Tell me where Belle is NOW!”

Belle appeared from behind Rumpelstiltskin, “Hello Red... Ruby.”

Ruby whirled around, and engulfed Belle in a hug. “Come on, we have to...”

“No...” Belle put her hand to Ruby’s face, “It’s okay. Thank you for being my friend. I’m okay. I’m here because I have chosen to be here.”

Ruby sniffed the air, “You’re lying, I can...”

“Please. Go. You said that the Ogres are preparing to attack, you need to help Snow White and her kingdom. Help your friends. I’m fine here.”

Ruby put a hand around Belle’s upper arm. “I can take him. We can...”

Belle put her hand over Ruby’s, “Go. Save your friends.” Belle paused, “Please Ruby?” Ruby’s jaw moved as her eyes searched Belle for any bruises or any physical sign that Rumpelstiltskin had hurt her. Then she looked into Belle’s eyes for any possible sign in them that Ruby should just take her away from Rumpelstiltskin’s palace no matter what it took. After a moment Belle watched as another thought went through Ruby’s mind and she slowly dropped Belle’s arm. “Thank you.”

Ruby took a deep breath in, “I’m sorry.”

Belle smiled, “Thank you for believing I have free will, for not being...”

Ruby interrupted Belle, “A beast?”

Belle put an arm around Ruby’s waist and they both walked towards the door, “I was going to say, overprotective. Or perhaps thank you for not being an... alpha wolf. Really, I’m fine Ruby. Go save our friends, I’ll be safe here.”

Belle opened the door and Ruby walked out it. Just over the threshold she turned, “After we’ve defeated the Ogres, I will be back.” She glanced at Rumpelstiltskin, “...for a visit of course.”

Rumpelstiltskin had put his own arm over Belle’s shoulders but removed it, “Let me walk you to the palace gates, perhaps...” He looked over at Belle, “Even though I have a truce with the Ogres and cannot help you against them. Perhaps there is some wisdom I can impart that will help you with their defeat.”

oOOOOo

“Emma?”

Emma looked up and over at Henry. She had gotten to Henry’s room, and when he hadn’t been there she’d sat on his bed. To mentally tired to go another step. Or she’d thought that he wasn’t there. “Where were you kiddo?”

Henry held out a leather bound book, “I found this-- I... I only looked at the first page.” He paused, “I think my rooms used to be my Mom’s rooms or something? Though, I guess not, since she never lived here ‘cause it was David’s palace, not Snow’s. Or maybe this was the equivalent to the Mayor’s house in Storybrooke so everything transferred from there to here, or, something, I don’t know. But, I found this.”

Emma took it and opened it. The first line made it apparent what it was,

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Daddy says I shouldn’t hate her because she is my mother. And I do love her. But I also hate her so much it hurts._

Emma frowned, “It’s her diary. Henry, where’d you find this?”

“Them-- not this. Follow me.”

Emma stood and did. He took her to a bookcase and pulled down the candle holder next to it. The book case moved to one side as if by magic, or at least well oiled gears.

There was a room behind the bookcase. Henry backed out and left the room. A moment later he appeared with a lantern in his hand. It lit up an amazing room. There were bookcases of all shapes and sizes and colors. Emma frowned. She did recognize the room. Somehow, Regina’s library had appeared fully intact, with all the same chairs, books, and bookcases as there had been, in the Enchanted Forest. Emma pulled a book off the shelf and chuckled.

Henry frowned, “What?”

Emma stuffed the non-fiction book by Felice Newman back into the bookshelf. “Nothing. Show me where these diaries are?” Henry pointed at a bookcase that was right next to the door. “You never saw them when you lived there, here... there?”

Henry shook his head, “I wasn’t allowed to go into the library by myself. There are 25 I think. They’re not yearly or anything, just... They’re from the one you have until well...” He cleared his throat, “Until the day before everything went...”

“Kablooey and we got yanked back here?” Henry nodded and Emma stared down at the diary in her hand. After a moment she gently put it back down on the shelf, “We shouldn’t read these Henry, they’re Regina’s private thoughts. Would you want someone looking at your diary if you had one?”

Henry shrugged a defeated shrug, “Yeah, but she’s dead, right?” He somehow managed to say the words with only a slight hitch in his voice. Emma put an arm around him anyway and pulled him closer to her. “Emma, do you-- are you sad or mad when I call you Emma and Regina Mom?”

“Of course not, they’re just names. Hey, I call my Mom Snow or Mary Margaret, right.” She paused, “You can call me Mom or Emma or ‘hey you’. It doesn’t matter to me bud because I know that you love me and I love you. The rest are just words.”

“Are the Ogres gonna kill us?”

Emma shook her head, “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Henry walked to the shelf and took the first diary off it again, bringing it to Emma, “You should read it though.”

“Henry.”

He shook his head, “I know you don’t... didn’t like her at all, because she wanted to keep me, and destroy you, or make Mary Margaret be in pain, or something. But, you only ever saw her scared, I did see her when she was almost happy I think. Maybe she was happy as a kid too...” He stood there with the book held out and waited. Finally Emma took it from his hand, he wasn’t done, “Are you gonna read it?”

“Henry Mills...”

Henry smiled his cheekiest smile, a smile that Emma hadn’t seen in quite a while, “Henry Theodore.”

“What?”

“Henry Theodore Mills is my full name.” He paused and blinked a few times. “And, even without the middle name, you totally sounded like a Mom then.” He smirked again, “Are you gonna read it?”

Emma opened the book, “I’m reading. I’m reading.” And she did. The second entry in the diary was much more matter of fact and much more like the Regina, both good and bad, that Emma thought she’d gotten to know in Storybrooke.

_This is the diary of my life. I did not write that in the previous entry because I was angry. I am still angry, but have decided that these pages did nothing to warrant my anger, it’s not my fault that I do not like my mother, and so I will not take that out on them._

_According to my mother I am to write in this so that when I am Queen future generations will be awed that I was so wise at such a young age. According to my father I am to write my fears and worries and anger on these pages, because when I do it will make them lessen._

_They’re both wrong. I will never be Queen. I will find someone who is true, and loyal even in, especially in the hard times, and strong when I am weak. Maybe even someone would save my life if we are besieged by Ogres. But also someone who will let me save them when it is needed, and oh yes, let me ride horses however and whenever I want._

_As for my fears, I am of two minds. Daddy has promised that my mother will not look in this book, or perhaps he promised that she couldn’t look in this book. Either way, my mother has never given me the privilege of privacy before, why would she start now. But, maybe Daddy has won this time, maybe if I put my fears onto these pages they will evaporate like the dew from the grass._

_They think I can’t hear the fights. They think that I don’t know the things that get said about me, about Daddy, by my mother. They think I am their perfect, innocent, ignorant of everything but what she wants me to know, daughter._

_I don’t know. Perhaps this will be my last entry, or maybe with this diary I won’t feel so alone._

Emma frowned and looked up. Henry was gone. She nearly called his name, but her eyes fell on a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_**Emma, went to see Grumpy and apologize. That’s what my Mom, Regina I mean, would have told me to do. Even if he was the jerk, and when you’re done with diary #1 the rest are in time order on the shelf. Love, Henry.”** _

Emma put the note down and stared unseeing at the diary. Finally she shook her head, “Regina. You-- what would you do to me if you knew I was reading this-- seeing that at one time in your life-- you felt some emotions other than hate and fear. What would you do?”

oOOOOo

“I’ll kill her.”

Gabrielle looked up from feeding Xena’s horse Argo. Iliane’s daughters always begged Victoria to let them take out Argo, and Victoria always said no. The little brats had even once gone to their father the Emperor and tried to get him to force Victoria to let them take Argo out. But, even Emperor Herodotus knew better than to piss off Xena over her horse. Gabrielle on the other hand had spent many, many moons getting the beautiful mare to trust her. “Kill who Victoria.”

Victoria glanced towards the open doors of the stable, “Regina.”

Gabrielle nodded, “Took off huh?”

Victoria frowned, “Did you know?”

Gabrielle shook her head, “No, but... there was something in her eyes. I’m not surprised that she left.”

Victoria started getting Sunlight ready to ride. “Yes, well, now I must find her. Again. Before the Emperor does.”

Gabrielle held an apple out to Argo, who ate it, “I think the question you need to ask yourself Victoria is, do you trust her?”

“Trust her?” Victoria climbed onto Sunlight with a hurf, “Why does that matter?” Gabrielle started to answer, but Victoria cut her off, “It doesn’t matter. Will you...”

“...watch the stables, of course Victoria.” She watched as the former Queen rode off towards the hills. She put her hand to the side of Argo’s neck, “See girl, here’s the thing. If I know my dark haired brooding ones with a past, and I think I do, I think that she may just have a plan.”

oOOOOo

“So, what’s this... wisdom you have for me concerning the Ogres, duck?” She glanced around, “And, we’re... way past the palace gates Rumple.”

Ruby jumped as Rumpelstiltskin put a hand around her throat. “Do you think me an idiot? That I can’t see love all over you?” Ruby tried to speak, but she couldn’t, and was also fast losing the ability to breathe. “No. You will never trouble me again. You may like to play wolf, but... “ In one motion he threw Ruby away from him and into the air with his right hand while he waved his left one. When she landed, she was in wolf form, her ripped clothes scattered all around the forest. “...can you live as one Little Red?” Rumpelstiltskin laughed and with another wave of his hand the ripped clothes were gone from the forest floor. He paused, then smirked, “How about this dearie, somewhere in this forest is your cloak, if you can get to it... it will work as it once did, with it on, you can be human, with it off, you revert to your...” Rumpelstiltskin’s lip curled, “natural state.”

Rumpelstiltskin left, heading back towards his palace. Ruby started to follow him. She got as far as the gates of the palace, and then was thrown back by some invisible force. Rumpelstiltskin had put up some sort of spell against her. She stood there for a moment and stared down at her feet. Her paws. She let out a howl.

oOOOOo

Belle looked up from her book and over at Rumpelstiltskin. They were in the library. Rumpelstiltskin spinning something. Either gold or perhaps actual thread. “What was that?”

Rumpelstiltskin looked over his shoulder, “I meant to tell you Belle. Apparently we have a pack of wolves in the forest. Dreadful things, just the other day I saw them rip a deer apart with happy ferocity.”

Belle frowned, “Oh.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. (Again). I would say I'll try to do better, but this is the busiest time of year for my job, so... hopefully I will have something sooner rather than later. Especially since the story is now definitely picking up speed.

Regina leaned down just a bit and whispered in Wonder’s ear, “You’re doing okay, aren’t you Wonder. We’re both doing okay. Now, you’re not my Rocinante, that’s true, but I...” Regina shook her head, “We’re gonna go see Emperor Herodotus, get the ships, and save the day.” The horse whinnied and Regina smiled, “Good plan huh? Somehow I don’t think it’ll be that easy. I’ve never sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, or, whatever we call it here in Fairytale Land. I didn’t even know these people existed.” She urged Wonder to go just a bit faster. “Maybe I can even arrange some sort of... something with Emma that will allow me to see Henry for a bit,” Her eyes got hard for a moment, then she sighed, “you know, since I did save their lives after all.”

She fell silent, riding towards the Emperor’s palace. “I wonder if any of the stories of the Storybrooke world are original, or, if they all somehow come from this dimension? I mean, Clark Kent and Lois are here, Xena and Gabrielle. Who’s next Alex and Piper, Delphine and Cosima? It’s just crazy... Of course, I’m talking to my horse, so, perhaps I’m the crazy one.”

She fell silent again, this time because she heard hoofbeats coming up behind her. “Regina!” Regina slowed Wonder just a bit, allowing Victoria, who was on top of Sunlight, to catch up. “Stop.”

Regina rode on, “I’m sorry Victoria, but, there’s something I must do.”

Victoria brought Sunlight to a stop in front of Wonder, and she did come to an abrupt halt. “He will kill you, or worse, he will....”

Regina shook her head, “He will not. You have no reason to trust me, heavens knows that I’ve broken more trusts than I could count on my fingers and toes, but, still you should trust me.”

“You’ve met the good people in this kingdom Regina. Those in the Emperor’s court, they make you, your reputation look like child’s play.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Victoria, I grew up with..” Regina trailed off for a moment before she shook her head, “Once you’ve dealt with the Charmings everyone else is easy as good old American apple pie.”

Victoria frowned, “Am... Apple... what are...” She put a hand up. “Just…” She brought Sunlight to a full stop and dismounted. Regina stared at the older woman for a moment, then did the same.

“Victoria?”

Victoria put her hand up again. “Just, give me a moment please.”

Regina frowned, but did. She got out a couple of apples and fed both the horses as Victoria disappeared into the forest at the edge of the path. She made herself not look towards the palace. Regina had plotted the longest way she could to the palace from the stables, but, still, at any point anyone could come trotting along on the path and find them.

Victoria came back onto the path. “I apologize. You have-- thrown my life quite into a spin.”

“I apologize.”

The smile that Regina had seen when she’d first met Victoria came back just a bit, “Your mother taught you well.”

Regina pursed her lips, “Manners were not taught, they were imprinted at birth or very soon after.”

That got a small chuckle, “Indeed. I strived to-- imprint my daughter with--” Victoria went abruptly silent.

“You have a daughter?”

“I…” Victoria looked down the path, and then seemed to nod to herself. “I did. Let’s get these two some water, I know a spring nearby and I’ll tell you my entire story.”

Regina frowned, “Now you trust me?”

Victoria put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Dear, I never haven’t. I knew of you from the moment I saw your face. I could have easily left you in the field to die, or to be picked up by the Emperor’s men. No, I will tell my story so that you may trust me.”

oOOOOo

_Today Mother presented me with a new horse. Rocinante is what she said was the name. I almost wanted to fight her on that. It was my horse, so I should have named it. Not to mention, it is obvious that Mother has never actually read Don Quixote. My Rocinante is a young stallion, when I ride him I can feel that he wants to go faster, and sometimes, when I know that my Mother is involved with something else, I let him go as fast as he wishes, it’s… I feel so-- real in those moments._

_I also met our new stable boy. He’s very cute. And maybe a little smart too. When Mother told me my Rocinante’s name, his eyes also narrowed just a bit, I think he almost smiled as well. He won’t smile at me. He can probably tell that I’m not good enough, that I could have done better in my studies this last year, and that even though I am of age (plus a bit), there is no man who has asked Mother or Daddy about my hand in marriage._

_Of course, I don’t think I want to get married. I want to ride my horses, and explore the world. Go from one end of the Enchanted Forest to the other and then a little farther. I want to know everything. Not the dates of when we battled Ogres and such, but, what does the sun look like somewhere else. What about the water that’s so far out, is it the same color as the water by the shore?_

_Perhaps the stable boy knows. Even if he doesn’t, he does look like he might be good to talk to. I just have to make sure that Mother doesn’t find out._

oOOOOo

“You know the story of the ten kingdoms?” Regina gave a nod. They sat in a sheltered part of the forest. The two horses more than happy to rest nearby while Regina and Victoria spoke. “Good. My story then… Most people start the story of their life with the day they were born, or perhaps the people they were born to. I know neither. But, I was found in a forest in one of the most eastern of kingdoms and my mother adopted me. She was a good woman, never too strict or too lenient. Despite not being of her she loved me and I loved her. She died when I was just an adult. She had been a seamstress to the King of the Eastern Kingdom and so when she died the King came to pay his respects. I fell in love.”

A small smile came to Victoria’s lips, “Ah, who am I kidding, every woman that laid eyes on the King fell in love. The difference I supposed was that Ludwig fell in love with me as well. We married and ten months later a beautiful baby girl came into our lives. Vanessa, then, Aderyn, and finally, Stefanie. They grew and thrived. But then, there was the war with the Emperor. It dragged out for years and years. Ludwig would not surrender, and the Emperor could not quite overpower our kingdom either. It was a deadly stalemate. My Vanessa and Aderyn, their husbands both died in the war as well and…” Victoria cleared her throat, “So did Ludwig, and…” she blew out a breath and shook her head, “Then a spell appeared. We couldn’t get out of our kingdom. It wasn’t pretty. I got blamed, my daughter Stefanie got blamed for she was the only unmarried daughter left.” Regina made a noise at the back of her throat, but let Victoria continue, “A message from the Emperor came. The barrier would come down when we provided his court with the oldest son of Ludwig.”

Regina interrupted Victoria, “He didn’t know that you only had daughters?”

Victoria shook her head, “He did not know, no. My eldest, she was the first to suggest dressing as a man. Oh, Vanessa.”

Regina put a hand on Victoria’s shoulder, “We can stop.”

Victoria removed Regina’s hand, “No. She put on her father’s clothes and went to the barrier. It… it was horrific what happened. It was as if… she got halfway through and then… her body was ripped to shreds.”

Regina nodded, “That sounds right, after all, women have one X just like a man does.” Victoria looked at Regina with a horrified look on her face and Regina winced, “Ah, I-- continue, please.”

Victoria shook her head, “The same thing happened to Aderyn. I begged and begged Stefanie not to go, but she… she put her forehead to mine and smiled at me. She said that I shouldn’t worry, that I was her secret weapon.”

Regina interrupted again, “She made it through because she didn’t have the soul of a woman, but of a man.”

“Yes. Sh-- He, Fane, went to the Emperor’s court and the barrier came down. I-- I never saw him again. He was the final page to take his place in the court, and so when the Emperor’s eye latched onto the beauty named Iliane he was sent after everything she wished. On the one hand one of those adventures allowed him to become… a flesh and blood man in every sense of the word, but, he also fell in love with Iliane himself, and that… the Emperor killed him for that and ordered that I come and take his place.”

“Wow… I’m sorry.”

Victoria stood, “Well, are we going to get your-- plan underway so that you can be gone from my lands.”

Regina smirked as she stood, “Your lands?”

“It’s a…”

They made their way back to the road, and got back onto their horses, starting down the road again, “An orphan taken in by a king huh… who knows, maybe with my plan I can make them your lands…”

“Regina--”

Regina didn’t respond, instead she put her arm out, “Next to me. Now...”

“Regina, what the devil are you...”

Regina closed her eyes for a moment and out of nothing, rope appeared encircling her wrists, tying them together as she leaned down next to Wonder’s ear and whispered, “I apologize in advance Wonder…” She spoke out loud, her words making no sense to Victoria, “I won’t... I will NOT go one more minute on this... this... beast.”

A laugh came from the path in front of them and both women looked up. “Ah, Victoria, what have you found?”

Victoria looked between the newcomer and Regina. Regina could see her mind working as quickly as it could. Trying to figure out what the hell Regina was doing.

Finally Victoria bristled and met the man’s eyes with a defiant look, “The Emperor was looking for this woman... I found her.” Victoria looked at the man with such fury that Regina was sure that if Victoria had possessed magical abilities the man’s head would have exploded on the spot. “Is that not what you and your... Emperor wanted Luke?”

Regina looked, really looked at the young man in front of her and laughed, “Luke, Luke Luke....” She laughed harder, “Your sister’s name is Leia, and you have... quite the problem with your birth father.”

Luke’s face went white and Regina jerked a little as she felt a pressure around her neck. Luke was holding out his hand. Apparently he was using magic. Though she could only barely speak, she did get out, “No question why you’re top boy.”

Victoria moved Sunlight in between Luke and Regina and Regina could finally get in a breath. She coughed and missed whatever Victoria had threatened Luke with.

In the end, Victoria had somehow convinced Luke to take the rear of their little convoy while she led Regina towards the Emperor’s palace so they could present her to the Emperor and his court.

Victoria had shot Regina a few glares throughout their journey, but Regina barely saw them, she was still trying to figure out the lay of the land. At one point she muttered, “Why is there so much Sith in him?” That earned Regina another glare and after that she kept her confusion to herself. Although she made a mental note to thank Henry for making her sit through the first Star War trilogy. She finally decided that what she really needed was her diary, it had always helped her figure out her life when she wrote it down. She’d have to do without though, since she doubted that this Emperor would give her pen and paper.

oOOOOo

_I don’t quite understand why it won’t work. I have never had any trouble getting anyone to do what I wished them to do. It is perhaps the one good thing my mother has ever taught me. But, Daniel, he is so-- so stubborn. My mother has told him that I can only take Rocinante out once a day so that I have time to prepare for my other-- duties. With the stable boys before, I could easily flirt my way to at least one more ride, but, Daniel, he simply smiles at me and says no. I’ve tried everything. He does let me stay in the stables, if I can’t ride, at least I am able to hide from my mother for a bit of the day there. And we talk. He is widely read, and a smart man. Still, I don’t understand why he does not succumb to my charms like all the others._

Emma laughed out loud, “So, I wasn’t the first to stand up to you and live to tell huh?”. Her stomach made an awful noise and she realized that she was hungry. Her stomach gave another rumble to confirm that fact. “Definitely hungry.” She jumped when a plate with what really seemed to look like a BLT appeared on the table in front of her. She glanced all around, “Henry? That you... in ah... well... an invisibility cloak or something? Snow? David?” She frowned, “Hello?”

oOOOOo

Granny put a hand to her heart. She was down in the kitchen, trying not to worry about her granddaughter, making herself a BLT, getting the bacon had been the hardest part as she hadn’t butchered a pig in quite a while. And then, it had just disappeared. “Rumpel? Regina?”

Granny’s heart had finally stopped trying to beat itself out of her chest when a blonde head peeked into her kitchen. “Ah, Granny. Is this yours?”

“Your Highness?”

Emma shot Granny a look, “I told you... I... So, this sort of appeared in front of me. I thought...”

“It just... appeared?” Granny frowned, “It’s my lunch.”

Emma put it down in front of Granny, “It wasn’t there, and then it was.”

“Magic.” Granny said the word with both annoyance and a bit of hope. “We know it wasn’t Rumpel, do you think...” Granny looked around the kitchen, “Could Regina be... floating around here?”

Emma frowned, “Haunting us? No...” Emma looked around, “Uh, shake something if you’re here, or something, Regina.”

Both Granny and Emma were still, and so was everything else in the kitchen. Granny shook her head, “Half a sandwich?”

“Are you sure?”

Granny pushed the plate towards Emma, “You look like you could use it... and like you need to talk to someone who’s slightly more grown up than your son, but who isn’t your mother or father.”

“Or a former cricket?”

Granny smiled, “Or a former cricket.”

Emma took a bite of the BLT as she thought of what to divulge. “I-- Henry found Regina’s diaries. I’ve been reading them, and...”

“You’ve found that she was human.”

Emma shrugged, “Well, I mean, I haven’t gotten to the point where she’s Queen yet, so...”

It was Granny’s turn to take a bite of her half of the BLT and ponder. “I remember when she became Queen. It wasn’t all bad. She was a good ruler at first. She was a good ruler when the people weren’t being riled up by rebellion. Now, I’m not saying that she had any right to take away the throne from Snow, but, at first, despite everything, she was a good Queen.”

Emma blew out a breath, “That sorta seems how it goes huh? She was that way as Mayor too. A really good one from what I’ve heard, until I came into the picture, and then I put her up against a wall...” Granny seemed to breathe in the bite she’d just taken and started coughing. Emma whacked her on the back a couple of times, and then went to get her a glass of water. “You know I didn’t mean it that way Granny...”

“Mmhmmm...”

“No, I don’t...” Granny drank down the entire mug of water, and smiled as she put it down. “Granny-- we share a child.”

Granny held her hands up, “Dear Emma, I’m not going to go near that one. But, back to Regina... she has done bad things, a lot of bad things, but, who among us in Storybrooke hadn’t. Even my Red... my Ruby...” She put a hand to her chest, “She had no idea what she was doing when she killed Peter. Does that make it-- better-- than what Regina did to Graham? Or what about your mother. Both Daniel and Cora died because of Snow’s actions, and yet, the people look up to her as the rightful Queen...”

“Granny, you almost sound as if...”

Granny cut Emma off, “I’m not saying I particularly --like-- the woman any more than I did when we were in Storybrooke, but, I’ve always believed actions speak louder than words, and... she saved us all. Sure, she only did it for Henry, but... no one is perfect. I love my granddaughter, and know that even she isn’t perfect, so, if I give her a second chance, can I do any less for Regina?”

Emma put an arm around Granny, “Ruby’ll will be okay, and she’ll be back. She loves you. She’ll save her true love and live happily ever after.”

Granny shook her head as she took the plate away from the table towards the basin full of water, “I have this-- sinking feeling in me Emma, that maybe she won’t.”

Emma gave Granny a half a hug and left her to her cooking and worrying. She went back up to the secret room, opened the door, and pulled another diary from the shelf. This time she went to the small window and looked out for a moment before she sat down and opened it up.

_Daniel loves me. I knew it before now that he did, deep inside, but he said the words as we rode through the forest today. I want to love him, I do. Just like I want to love my mother. But, sometimes I forget myself, even when I’m him. I have pretended so many times to care, for my mother, for the suitors that come and visit at her insistence. Am I just pretending with Daniel as well? If I were the frog and he the prince would a kiss from him free me of my prison._

Emma frowned. “Regina, you were-- unsure of something?”

oOOOOo

Regina whipped off her cloak and threw it at Luke, she bowed low enough that the Emperor got a bit of an eyeful. “Your Supreme Majesty.”

Emperor Herodotus laughed, “I like her already. You come to me with little fight. Victoria’s doing?”

Regina stood and inclined her head towards the Emperor, “She only just found me, and at the moment my power seems to be gone. During our travels she has also explained to me all about your kingdoms. Even if she does not think so, you have done great things here Emperor.” A smirk came to her lips as she moved towards the Emperor, her hands still bound. “But there is so much --more-- that you could do. This is only one little island. What of the rest of the world?”

Emperor Herodotus stood, “Victoria, why would you bind this woman. She has vision, she is...”

The woman who had been sitting next to the Emperor for the entire conversation finally spoke up, interrupting the Emperor, “...not worthy of you... Emperor.”

Regina’s eyes went to the woman. Regina had to admit that Iliane was quite beautiful. She even seemed to glow if looked at in the right light. Her hair was brown, but with highlights of many other shades, her just a bit darker than Regina’s, and her eyes had a glint that made Regina think that she wasn’t just a trophy wife of Herodotus.

She stood and approached Regina. “He put a bounty on your head to get you here so that he could kill you. So that you will not interfere with his plans to conquer your lands.”

Regina nodded, “I understand.”

“Now, now, Iliane.”

It was Victoria who spoke before the Emperor could though. Regina sighed, Victoria was finally playing her part in this plan, it had taken the older woman long enough, “No.” She stalked up to the dias and mounted the stairs. It looked as though she was floating up them. “No. You wanted this-- woman, and here she is. I lost one of your best horses retrieving her from the swamp. If you do not kill her, I just may.” Victoria stared at the Emperor as if she were daring him to say that she couldn’t or wouldn’t.

A delicate laugh came from Iliane, “The swamp? Seems fitting.” Iliane paused, “So, why no smell then?”

Regina pretended to bristle, “She... dumped me in a lake, a--” Regina shot Victoria a look, “--a cold lake.”

Iliane gestured to two of the guards, “Take her to the dungeons.”

Herodotus finally spoke again, “Iliane.”

Iliane seemed to be about to give Herodotus a piece of her mind, but instead, put a hand in the crook of her husband’s elbow. “My Emperor, just think. She’s from the Kingdom that you wish to conquer. She will never side with you, we must contain her, before her powers come back.”

Herodotus stared at Regina for quite a while before he slowly nodded. “Yes, yes, of course. We will take the Enchanted Forest and all the lands around it.”

Regina kept her head high as she shook her head, “It’s such a shame that you ou think so small Empress Iliane. You think that I wish anything but evil on those that I ruled over. I could have been your ally Emperor...” She met Herodotus’ gaze, “A very powerful one.”

She got led away and Herodotus and Iliane’s attention went to Victoria. “I’m surprised Victoria, that you chose to turn in this woman. She could have been your ally, you could have nursed her back to health, she could have helped you take over the ten kingdoms.”

Victoria shot a death glare at Herodotus, “It was your bloody husband who killed my son Fane, not you Empress.”

Iliane came down from the dias and put a hand around Victoria’s shoulders. “Did you find her in the Swamp of Tears?” Victoria gave a nod. “That is... so far away. Let’s go down to the kitchen, I’ll have the cook make something scrumptious and we’ll...” She looked back towards her husband, “...have some girl talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma frowned as she looked between the end of one of the diaries and the beginning of another. There seemed to be at least one missing, since it jumped in time from Regina writing about being indecisive about loving Daniel to Daniel being dead and Cora being gone. Not to mention, the beginning of the next diary, the Regina’s tone had changed quite a bit.

_For anyone reading this in the future. The previous diaries have been lost to time, and to Cora. But, Cora has been lost as well, and so the world is in a somewhat balanced state again. And, if someone is reading this and I am not dead, I presume you have the power to kill me, for if not, you will go to the grave by my hand after learning my secrets._

Emma blinked and read over the sentence again. “Whoa, hard core Regina.” Emma looked over as Henry appeared in the entrance to the secret room. “Hey, you exist…”

“You’re so funny Emma. Are you done?”

Emma chuckled, “Not by a long shot. But, it also looks like this isn’t your Mom’s entire life. At some point Cora got her hands on a few of the diaries.”

Henry made a face. “That sucks.”

“Indeed it does, indeed it does.”

“I-- ah… I started a diary, you know, ‘cause of this.” He frowned, “But you can’t read it.”

Emma nodded, “Of course not. The only reason I’m reading these is because… is…”

“She’s dead.”

Emma put an arm around Henry. “And, there have been Ogre wars going on for however long in this place, so, I was trying to see if there was something in here to help us out.”

Henry looked back towards the secret doorway, “Everybody’s sorta freaking out you know. And Granny’s all bummed because Ruby isn’t back yet. It’s all soo…”

“Fucked up?”

Henry’s mouth dropped open. “Emma?”

Emma blushed a brilliant red, “Ah, right, Regina probably didn’t let you say those words huh?” Henry shook his head. “Well, there is always a time and a place for cursing.”

“Like when you stub your toe?”

Emma nodded, “Or being attacked by Ogres. So, are they battle planning downstairs?”

It was Henry’s turn to nod. “They wanted you there too…”

Emma made a noncommittal sound. “Oh, Henry. Were you up here earlier? Did you play a trick on me?”

“Not today. Why?”

Emma shook her head, “It’s nothing. Granny was making a sandwich downstairs and all of a sudden it appeared up here.”

That gave Henry pause, “Were you hungry?”

Emma shrugged, “Sure, I guess…”

Henry blew a breath out, “Emma…. you used magic to get it up here.”

“Isn’t there some…” Emma waved her hand around, “..thing that you have to say, or do, and then there’s the purple or whatever color smoke, right?”

Henry shrugged, “That wasn’t in the book. But, I mean, maybe you have a different kind or whatever, right? Maybe pure magic doesn’t have an aftertaste.”

Henry and Emma stared at each other for a long moment and then both burst out laughing. “Can you do it again?”

Emma shook her head, “I didn’t do it the first time Henry.”

Henry stood in front of Emma, his hands on his hips, “Emmm…”

Emma smiled just a bit, “You look just like your mother when you do that--”

Henry frowned, “Emma, I-- do you think, maybe… maybe she’s alive?”

“No.. no… I mean. I want her to be, for you…”

“And you?”

Emma put an arm around Henry’s shoulder, “Cupid you ain’t kid.”

Henry narrowed his eyes at Emma, “Okay. So, then… Neal died.” Emma frowned at Henry and started to speak, but Henry spoke again, “Regina’s dead too.” Emma still frowned, but, Henry watched as a small furrow formed between Emma’s eyebrows and his birth mother swallowed just a little bit. “See… I told you.”

“Henry…” She paused, then shook her head, “Okay. This makes me sound crazy, so, no telling David or Mary Margaret… Snow. Deal?” Henry nodded, “There was a moment before we went through the portal when it felt like… my soul was sucked back towards town, towards your mother, and then it snapped back to me when we landed--” She looked around, “--here.”

Henry made a face, “Soul?”

Emma shook her head, “Okay, that’s probably not what it was kid, but, it felt like something was sucked from me and then came back.”

Henry stood again and opened a cabinet for a moment. When he came to the table he had a half burned candle in his hand. “Let me guess, I’m supposed to light it on fire?”

Henry nodded, “But, don’t try. Just. I think that your magic works different than my Mom’s. I think that hers is that she wants something enough, I think yours just… ya know… is. Just think it on fire, don’t want it on fire.”

Em inclined her head, “Do I will, try not--”

Henry hurfed, “I’m just… there are more Ogres than ever before coming and everybody’s freaking out and talking about dying. But maybe if… if you can do something with magic then we can win?”

Emma put her hand out and when Henry took it she pulled him towards her again. “Okay. I’ll try it, but, then I should probably go down to the War Council. Take my lumps.”

Henry nodded and took a step back. Emma took a few breaths and tried to clear her mind. It was crowded though with everything going on. Why Ruby wasn’t back, the Ogre problem, not to mention worry over what she was going to walk into at the War Council.

Finally she sat back, “Nothing…” And stood. “I should go downstairs. Face the music.”

“Try again later?” Emma shrugged, “Emma. May I read one of the diaries.”

Emma frowned, “I don’t know…”

Henry took one of the diaries from the end of the wall off the bookshelf and handed it to Emma. “Just… this one is all about when she first got me, and I-- I need to know if, if it was all a plan, or if she really wanted me, and I can’t ask her and…”

Emma cut Henry off as she turned to the first page, “Whoa kid. Okay, okay. Just this one though, alright?” Henry nodded and Emma ruffled his hair, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Emma left the room with one last look at Henry. He started reading the diary practically before she was all the way out of the secret room.

_He is the loudest human I’ve ever met. And yet, tonight I found myself missing the noise when he fell asleep. I look at him and I couldn’t love him more if he had come from my own womb._

Henry paused his reading and made a face, “Ew…” and skipped ahead a bit.

_I do believe that I’ve turned into Mary Margaret, a total sap. Henry threw up on my best silk shirt. Not an after dinner burp, he was sick. So I took him to Doctor Whale, who pronounced him fine, that it was just a cold and gave me instructions for his care. When we arrived at home it didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it would to settle him down for bed, and then, I cried._

_I’m not sure exactly why. I haven’t cried over anyone or anything since Whale, since Victor couldn’t bring back my Daniel. Henry, perhaps I cried because Henry makes me believe_

Henry flipped forward and back in the diary, but he couldn't find anywhere where Regina finished the sentence, finished her thought. “What, believe what, believe what Mom?”

With a guttural yell he threw the diary against the wall and it split at the spine sending pages falling everywhere. It hadn’t just been pages though, Henry had heard a bit of a click, like something hard had fallen out of the book as well.

oOOOOo

A young man with dark hair that seemed to stick up in all directions gasped, his eyes flying open. He was on the floor in a palace, but couldn’t for the life of him remember how the hell he got there. He looked down at his legs, for some reason thinking that they wouldn’t be there, but, they were.

He slowly rolled to his feet and stood. He was only a little wobbly. He went to a window and looked out of it. Everything looked normal, but his memories were slowly coming back, “Rumplestiltskin did something to me…” That brought another name to mind, “Belle. I have to save Belle.”

oOOOOo

Regina sat on the cot in the dungeon, her back straight, and not at all looking like a prisoner. She looked just a bit like if she waved her hand she would not longer be in the cell.

She didn’t jump when there was a shimmer in the air. In fact, it wasn’t until the apparition spoke that she even looked at it with surprise in her eyes. “Mom?”

Regina did a double take, “Henry? How…” She trailed off, getting ahold of herself, “My diaries. You are reading them?”

“Um… just, just the one about me, but then you didn’t finish a sentence and I threw the book against the wall and found this, and when I picked it up… Mom, are you, I mean.”

Regina stood and reached a hand out for a moment before she brought it back, “Yes. I’m alive, in another kingdom. Across the ocean.”

Henry made a face, “There’s an ocean?”

Regina smiled just a little bit, “That’s what I said. Are you okay Henry?”

Henry nodded, “We’re living in the castle, I have my own room, and Emma has one, but I don’t think she likes it here. Mary Margaret is being nice too, but…” He frowned, “The Ogres are attacking. That’s where Emma is now.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she sat back down, “War Council.”

Henry met Regina’s eyes, “I should…”

Regina gently cut him off, “It won’t work. Only the first one to touch the enchanted gem can communicate with it.”

They both fell silent and it was Henry who finally broke the silence after a moment, “I’m sorry Mom. For… for everything I guess.”

“Don’t…”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Apologize, because if you live in the past, you’ll never find your future. I remember.”

Regina stood, “I’m coming home Henry. To you. If it’s the last thing I do I’m coming home.”

He nodded, “Should I… tell Emma? Or Snow and everyone? That I saw you I mean?”

Regina opened and closed her mouth. Her first instinct was to tell Henry no. But, her first instincts never seemed to steer her right. “I trust you to know who to tell Henry.”

Henry’s wavery form frowned, “You do?”

Regina nodded tilted her head to one side. “Someone’s coming. You need to let go of the gem Henry. To cut off the transmission. But, if you touch it again, skin to gem, it will reconnect.”

“Skin. Okay. Mom…” He paused, “I love you.”

Regina put her hand to her heart, “I love you too Henry. Go…”

The visage of Henry disappeared just as Victoria came around the corner. She threw her hands to her sides. “Was this part of your plan?”

Regina cleared her throat, “It was... actually. He’ll come down here, far away from prying eyes.”

Victoria regarded Regina, “I wasn’t sure if you knew that the most powerful person in the kingdom isn’t always the man or woman in charge.”

Regina gave a bitter chuckle, “Trust me Victoria, there is nothing about royalty and how a kingdom works that I don’t know. Did you have a heart to heart with Iliane?”

Victoria shuddered, “I did.”

“She doesn’t trust her husband.”

Victoria stared at Regina. “Tell me your plan, in its entirety.”

“Steal a ship, burn the rest of the ships. Go home to my son.”

Victoria opened, then closed her mouth. It was in a thin line. “In that case. I’m going to go ba…”

As Victoria started to leave the dungeon area Regina stood and went to the bars. “No, Victoria, wait. Come with me, back to the Enchanted Forest.”

A bark of laughter escaped Victoria. “You are still behind bars young lady, are you not?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “For now. But I assure you, it’s a temporary condition.”

Victoria stared at Regina as if trying to read her mind, “And, what will I be doing while you’re… remedying your condition?”

Regina put her hands out, shrugging slightly, “Reconnect with your allies. Xena, Gabrielle, this Clark of the Southern Kingdom. You never know when allies may come in handy.”

Victoria took another deep breath and sighed and shook her head. She started to exit the dungeons, but at the doorway turned back, “And, young lady. Don’t schlump.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time in between updates. A lot of stuff was happening. Life stuff, plus I seriously screwed up my dominate wrist and so typing and using the mouse (not to mention writing long hand) caused literal pain. I was also at a crossroads over how to get out of the corners I wrote myself into. But, I think I know where to go next, so, here goes nothing...

“Every kingdom needs a hero. You’re ours Emma Swan.”

The War Council had broken up and only Emma and Blue sat at the round table. “No. I’m not. I’m a thief, I’m a vagrant. Not to mention I abandoned my son. His is the story of a hero, mine isn’t. No. The Enchanted Forest has many heroes, I’m not one of them.”

Blue shook her head, “But you are-- the savior and you will be able to break the curse when you realize that.”

Emma shook her head and gestured to the room around them, “Hello-- we’re in the Enchanted Forest, everyone has their memories-- curse is pretty well broken.”

“It is not fully broken, no. If it were, I would not still be human, and neither would Archie or any of the other magical creatures and people here. We are in a limbo. The true love that partially broke the curse, it was strong, but, it’s not the love that was needed to break the curse.”

Emma sighed as she stood, “That’s just… idiotic. He’s my son. You’re telling me that there’s a love stronger than a mother’s for her son? Stronger than my love for Henry?”

Blue paused, “You’re right, that does sound odd, and yet, the curse has not been broken all the way or I’d have wings and a much nicer wardrobe.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, “Any suggestions?”

Blue was saved from having to find an answer when Henry practically sprinted into the Council room. “Emma-- oh. Blue, I’m sorry, ah… never mind.”

Emma threw an arm around Henry, “You hungry? I need to go down to the kitchen to check and make sure Granny’s doing okay.” Emma looked towards Blue, “Tell the Council to figure out what they’re going to do, give me a sword, and I’ll fall in line.”

She and Henry went to the kitchen. Granny wasn’t anywhere in sight, but Emma didn’t leave, instead she took some soup for each of them out of the pot on the fire and sat down with it. “So, there’s something on your mind kid. Spill.”

“Regina’s alive.” Henry’s two words hung in the air for quite a while, “Emma, are you going to say something?”

Emma cleared her throat. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she knew that she was feeling it all at the same time. That meant that she had to take a couple of breaths to collect herself. She cleared her throat, “Way to sugar coat it kid. Ah… where?”

Henry shook his head, “I don’t know. There was a jewel like thing that was in one of the diaries. When I held it I could see her and she could see me. Like a hologram or something. She was in a basement or somewhere like that.”

“Do you still have it?” Henry nodded, “So, we’ll…”

Henry shook his head, “Mom said that it would only work for me because I was the first one to touch it after it had been enchanted. I think.”

“A communication jewel. There’s an exception to that enchantment you know Emma.”

Emma groaned as Granny came into the kitchen. “Let me guess. True love.”

Granny nodded and came all the way into her kitchen. “Eating my soup?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically, “It’s really great too.”

“We’ll get out of your way.”

“Or… you could try out the jewel Emma.”

“Granny--”

Henry slurped the last of his soup and looked up at Granny. “Granny, she has to figure it out by herself.”

Emma’s gaze went to her son, “Henry. You too? I am not…”

Henry interrupted Emma, “I’m gonna go into the garden. Maybe Mom’ll… call is the wrong word, but, call me again.”

Emma frowned, “Henry.”

Henry interrupted Emma again, “Are you gonna leave her in--”

“Where kid? We don’t even know where she is.”

Henry sighed, “She’s in trouble. Probably ‘cause she saved us all. You have to save her.” He stomped from the kitchen.

Emma groaned, her spoon clattering into the bottom of the bowl. “I just… how the hell did Regina do this for ten years. He’s so damn…”

“Like you? As for being a mother. Lots of patience Emma.” Granny paused, “You disagree with the course of action your parents are taking.”

Emma sighed, “I can’t explain why. It… you all are the ones who’ve been through Ogre Wars before, but… you heard the report from the scouts. Does that sound like the Ogres.”

Granny paused, “The problem is, even if somehow the Ogres are different this time around.”

Emma interrupted Granny, “I know… Snow and David don’t know anything for sure and so they have to do what’s best for their Kingdom. Hard choices, blah, blah, blah.”

Granny shook her head, “You’re going to give your parents all their gray hairs at once aren’t you?”

Emma stood, “They really should get some before I do don’t you think?”

oOOOOo

Belle was at her room’s windows staring out at the forest. Her heart was somewhere beyond those trees. Little Red Riding Hood, Red, Ruby. Belle wouldn't have wanted to try and explain it to anyone the love she had for the woman. They were so different. The Wild Child versus the Librarian. She knew what everyone thought, that Rumple was her true love, that she was somehow going to ‘make him good’. She couldn’t explain why when she’d kissed him all those years ago he’d lost some of the Dark One power from himself.

But, she’d also never told anyone what had happened to her when they’d kissed. Mostly because no one had ever asked. They’d all assumed. They’d all made up their own stories, jumped to their own conclusions about what she felt about Rumpelstiltskin.

When she’d kissed him she’d felt that Dark Magic flowing into her. She’d never told anyone that during the kiss when she had taken in the most of the Dark One’s magic she’d had one brief vision of the future. It had only been a face. A smiling face. Its pupils dilated, and the head slightly tilted. It was Ruby’s face. Of course she hadn’t known it was Ruby back then, but after the flash of Ruby’s face the Dark One had yanked back all his power and she’d had no more to go on.

Belle hadn’t told anyone at all about what had happened because she hadn’t known who the woman was, and then when she’d met Ruby in Storybrooke there had been Mr. Gold hovering over every single thing she did in town. Professing his love and being threatening to every other citizen, including Ruby. So, Belle had gone with it. She was good at pretending, she’d read every book in her father’s library, she knew how the stories in those books went. Sometimes it was a Prince who rescued a Princess, but, other times it was the evil man who got to become ‘good’ because of a Princess. And so she played her role, to protect the rest of the Enchanted Forest, and more importantly to protect Ruby.

Because during that brief glimpse of Ruby in the vision there had been something else too, an overwhelming feeling of love had come over Belle. One day she might tell someone about her experience during kissing Rumplestiltskin, but, there was only one person she’d ever share the second part of her vision with. Ruby.

Rumplestiltskin spoke from Belle’s doorway, “Belle, dearie…” He joined her at the window.

“I thought… I thought I saw someone in the forest.”

Rumplestiltskin put an arm around Belle’s waist, “Have no fear my Belle. You are quite safe here. The forest sees to that. Dinner has been prepared. Are you hungry?”

Belle nodded, “Of course. I’m sure it was nothing.”

oOOOOo

She was tired, so tired. Her armor weighed her down, her helmet too, but the wolves wouldn’t give up and although she’d taken out two of them with her sword it wasn’t every effective against the almost supernaturally powered animals.

She almost ran into the biggest wolf she’d seen yet. But, unlike the others this one didn’t attack her right away. It just stood there staring at her. Studying her. Then after a moment its ears perked up and it turned its back on her. It didn’t move, turned to look back at the warrior, then back into the distance.

The warrior gave a quick look over her shoulder, then nodded. The wolf started moving and the warrior followed it. The wolf seemed to know where it was going and eventually they got to a cave. The wolf’s den. The warrior only paused for a moment before she followed the wolf in. she blinked in surprise when the wolf used its nose to flick something and a cascade of rocks fell in front of the entrance. Only a little light got into the cave. The warrior looked a bit worried, but pushed that down, sat on the cave’s floor and kept perfectly still. The wolf approached the warrior, paused, and lay down.

The warrior slowly took off her helmet, her hair falling around her shoulders. “I’m Mulan… there is a back way out?” The wolf raised its head and stared at Mulan. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The wolf put back down its head and after a moment Mulan moved to one of the cave’s walls, leaned back against it and closed her eyes as well. “Just a short nap, then you show me out Wolf.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Your Majesty.”

Regina looked up from the slab of rock that was supposed to be the bunk in her cell. “I don’t think I’ve been considered a Queen by most for a while now, even while I wore the crown.”

The Emperor moved forward and unlocked the cell door, “Come with me-- perhaps we can find a better cell for you.”

Regina stood, but didn’t move from the cell. “Emperor, I presume that the Empress won’t be happy.”

The Emperor chuckled, “Call me Herodotus. And, the Empress is never happy. Come with me.” Regina swept by the Emperor, coming just a little too close. She heard just the slightest of hitches in his breathing and once her back was to him a calculating grin came to her lips.

“Where are we going Emp…. Herodotus?”

“You’ll see…”

oOOOOo

Mulan had been on alert ever since the Wolf had led her from the back of the cave. Her helmet was back on, her sword at the ready. But nothing attacked them. Mulan wondered how much of that was because of the female Wolf beside her and how much was because they were getting farther and farther away from the palace she’d seen.

Finally the Wolf stopped at a border only she could see. Mulan understood though. That was as far as the Wolf would go. Mulan knelt down next to the Wolf and placed a hand on her back, “Thank you Wolf. I am forever in your debt. I wish you well.” She glanced back the way that they had come, “And that you find whatever or whomever keeps you in this forest.”

The Wolf seemed to meet Mulan’s eyes for a moment, and then she trotted back towards the palace in the distance.

Mulan stood up, moving her shoulder so that her armor shifted back into place. “Now to find Snow and her Kingdom.”

oOOOOo

_I cannot kill her. Perhaps if she had stumbled onto Storybrooke by herself I could have gotten rid of her. But my son sought her out and so I deal with her every day. Every. Single. Day._

_And while she drives me past my breaking point. I am impressed with my son. He risked my wrath and he used all of his smarts to find his mother. I know that every moment with him could be my last, and yet, I still look at him and am so proud because he has become smart and resourceful even as he looks to me with almost hate. I know that when I’m gone, and when she abandons him again he will be able to fend for himself. I know that he’ll be alright._

_She is an intriguing creature. I can feel power coming off of her and yet she seems oblivious to it. Just as she is gorgeous and yet dresses and acts like quite the slob._

_She will be a challenge. But he is my son and worth everything to me. Worth every ounce of the power I had and worth every bit of blood and life in my body. I will fight to the death for him._

Emma stared at the words on the page. She looked at the date. It was written the night after Emma had driven Henry back to Storybrooke.

_It hurts seeing them together. His eyes light up for her as they used to for me. I believe he’s told her of his suspicions of who I really am. I can see the logical part of her brain warring with the child within her. One almost believes, and the other can’t let herself believe._

_She’s surprisingly crafty. I have thrown much of my best at her and she’s pushed back with equal skill every single time._

_And, of course, Snow has become best friends with her. Of course._

Emma skimmed for awhile since it was more of the same, and then blinked in surprise at the words she read.

_I found myself feeling an emotion I haven’t felt in quite awhile today. Jealousy._

_When I was with Daniel, we were in love, yes, but I have never felt secure in love, even before he was killed. A distant cousin of my father’s once stayed with us. A very beautiful young woman. She found Daniel as charming and enchanting as I do, did. And I found the green eyed monster within me._

_I wanted to have her banished, plant evidence of some sort of treachery or debauchery. Daniel-- he put his hand to my face and he said that he loved me and it was as if the hate, the hurt, the worry, even the jealousy, everything but the love all drained from me._

_I am jealous of my Huntsman. But not in the way that I ever thought I would be. My hate for the blonde intruder in my life, perhaps it wasn’t hate, because it has turned to something quite unexpected. Perhaps because in this town full of cursed sycophants she challenges me like no one has since Daniel. Or sometimes I seem to catch her looking at me with something other than hate or fear and that hasn’t happened for many more years than should ever pass. Or that when we’re close I think I can feel her heart beating in time with mine._

_It isn’t as if I need a new reason to keep her at a distance. After all, she’s trying to steal my son from me. When we get close it just seems as though she can see into my heart, past every single wall I’ve put there to keep it safe. She shreds them all. Of course, she uses those insights against me as she is fighting as hard for Henry as I am. And I know that to be even friends with me would mean heartbreak for her. And so I sit here as she gets closer and closer to my Huntsman, as she takes every last thread of what has made me even a little bit happy in this… place.. my son, my love, my future. I sit here as she takes it and while part of me wants to get up, kill her, kill my Huntsman, kill half the town for it all. Just a tiny bit of me, a part I thought that I had lost oh so long ago, wants to sit still here and wonders if, perhaps if I do that, just sit here and do nothing, maybe she’ll come to me and I will get my happy ending._

oOOOOo

Emma jerked her head up. She was cold and she wasn’t in the secret room with the journals anymore. “What the--”

She was in a gigantic library. Books to the ceiling and on every wall and flat surface. She was on the floor and she slowly got up. “Ah, hello?”

She turned a circle and near the big picture windows a familiar form caught her eye. “Regina?”

Regina seemed to be asleep. Curled up in an uncomfortable looking position on what seemed to usually be used as a window seat, not bed. Emma was surprised by just how relaxed and at peace Regina looked when asleep. When awake there was always a tension about Regina. Emma watched the brunette for another moment, the knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Regina?”

Regina sucked in a breath, bringing up a hand. “Where-- Emma?” Regina’s eyes slowly focused and Emma watched as the mask came onto Regina’s face. “Miss Swan? What are you doing in my dream?”

Emma moved a step back so that Regina could sit and then stand. “Dream? This isn’t a dream.”

Regina brushed by Emma, “I assure you. It is. It is my mind trying to make sense of the situation I currently find myself in. It is my mind fi--”

Emma cut her off, “It isn’t. Maybe I fell asleep in the Enchanted Forest, but I just now woke up here. Trust me, it’s cold, and why would I be cold in my dreams? Not a dream.”

Regina took a book off the shelf and threw it at Emma who just barely caught it, “Open it. That’s one of the books I haven’t read yet, and since you’ve never been here I assume you haven’t read it either.”

Emma opened it. The pages were blank. Emma frowned. “This makes no sense. Because that means I’m dreaming, but I’ve never seen this place, so somehow I’m dreaming, in your dream?”

That gave Regina pause and she turned from the bookshelf she was looking at to face Emma again, “What has happened?”

Emma frowned, “What? I don’t.”

Regina sighed in the way she only did when dealing with Emma, “Miss Swan. What has happened to you since you went through the portal to the Enchanted Forest. Things that were…”

Emma interrupted Regina again, “Felt like my soul was getting ripped, sucked from my body when I stepped through. That weird and wacky enough for you?”

“You were the last?” Emma started to answer, but Regina put a hand up, “Never mind, you’re-- the --savior-- of course you were last. Anything else?”

“Granny’s sandwich appeared in front of me --ah-- by itself. I thought maybe it was a ghost, um, you as a ghost.”

Regina was silent for a moment. “Were you hungry? What?”

Emma gave Regina the weirdest look, “That was one of Henry’s first questions too.”

A small smile came to Regina’s face, “Good boy. So, were you?”

“Yeah, I guess. You’re saying I did it. When I tried again it didn’t work. Trust me-- if I had magic, I’d just…” Emma sighed. “Where the hell are we by the way?”

“I’m asleep in Emperor Herodotus’ library. On the other side of the equivalent of the Atlantic Ocean trying to figure out a way to get home to my son.”

Emma gave a faux gasp, “Regina Mills has no plan. I’m aghast.”

Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space, “Oh, and what is your big plan to save the Charmings’ Kingdom from the Ogres Miss Swan?”

Emma didn’t move an inch back or even flinch, “You have a crush on me Madam Mayor.”

“No.” Emma started to respond, but didn’t get a chance to as Regina continued, “No Miss Swan. I do not have a crush on you Miss Swan,” Emma started to speak again, but Regina wasn’t done, “I love you-- there is quite the sizable distance between the two.”

Regina turned back to the bookcase, leaving a stunned Emma. “Did you just say-- you-- me--”

“Which is tripping you up dear, my sex or my deeds.”

“Ah..” Emma cleared her throat a couple of times, “It’s gender, not sex. Sex is in your genes, gender is in your… well, it’s in your you-- your heart, your brain, your actions. And no, it’s not your gender. I dated a guy, a guy who seemed like a pretty great guy-- two Xes and he loved his goatee. Had to sorta break up with him ‘cause of that.”

Regina glanced over her shoulder, “You broke up with the young man because he wouldn’t shave?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Of course not Regina. I broke up with him because he cheated on me with his best friend. You have a plan yet?”

“No. You?”

Emma shook her head, “I wish--”

Regina cut her off, “Wishing is never the answer Miss Swan. If there is one thing we do have in common it’s that we do not wish, we do.”

“Hmm…” Emma paused, “You might actually be right.”

“More often than not. I…”

Emma interjected, “And, we have two things in common. We also have our son.”

Regina’s entire countenance seemed to stiffen and Emma could see the pulse at Regina’s neck speed up. Emma took a step towards Regina, then a step back, “Henry is fine. Being his usual pain in the ass self. Trying to get me to save the world.” She paused again and Regina looked back at her, “Trying to get me to save you.”

Regina shook her head emphatically. “No. I…” She looked around, “I’ll get out of this, but you, you have to figure out someway to save the Enchanted Forest from the Ogres. They’re working with the Emperor some how, they’re more dangerous than they’ve ever been. You have to get--” Regina grit her teeth, “Rumple to help you. That will at least slow them down.”

Emma shook her head, “He won’t.”

Some of the blood drained from Regina’s face. She closed the distance between them and put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Then you must convince him. Please. For my-- for our son.”

Emma threw her hands in the air, “Nothing I can say or do will move him Regina. And what do you think I’m doing by reading your… ah… diaries. Trying to find some other way to save us all, because that’s apparently my job. And it’s a sucky job, and I just--” She paused, “I’m sorry that I’ve read your diaries Regina.”

Regina pursed her lips as she regarded Emma for a long, long moment, then she blew out a breath, “That’s all just prattling, the only useful journals are… they’re behind the mirror at the very back of the room that--” Regina quirked an eyebrow, “I presume Henry found. The… the combination is what you think it would be.” Regina tilted her head to one side, “I’m being woken up. Those journals will tell you how-- I… they are my life while I learned magic. But Emma please don’t show them to Henry.. Please.”

Emma nodded as the entire room seemed to fade to black.

oOOOOo

Emma jerked forward, the chair she was in rocking just a bit. She turned and looked at the mirror at the back of the room. It hung on the wall perfectly straight. Emma went over to it and stood still for a moment. Finally she took a breath and lifted the mirror off the wall, carefully putting it up against the wall. She didn’t need seven years of bad luck. She frowned. There was a number pad in front of her. And it was lit up. She shook her head, wondering where its power was coming from. “I know the combination. I have no idea what the combination is…”

A voice spoke from the doorway, “Try my name.”

Emma shook her head, “It’s numbers.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Eight, five, fourteen, eighteen, twenty-five. My name, in numbers.” Emma shot him a look, “What? Sometimes I get bored and make up codes, sorta, my whole life wasn’t about fairy tales you know.”

Emma frowned as she entered the number. The safe popped open, and then all the power seemed to leak from it. Emma groaned, “Magic.” She opened the safe and looked in. There were three journals and a small jewelry looking box on top of them. She took out the box and handed it to Henry, then took out the journals. Finally, underneath them was a manila envelope with Henry’s name on it.

Emma frowned, but was distracted by Henry. “Ooh…”

“What is it?”

“A necklace. I think it’s a tree.” He paused, “Are those more diaries?” Emma nodded, “Can I…”

“No. I mean. That’s the one thing that Regina requested.”

Henry frowned, “Regina?” He patted his hand against the outside of his pocket, and found that he did still have the communication jewel. “How did you talk to Mom?”

“Ah-- I think we shared a dream.”

Henry wrinkled his nose, “Were you naked?”

Emma blushed, “No, no. It’s not… it wasn’t that sort of dream. We-- we were in a library wherever she is and we were talking, just talking.”

“Oh…” His gaze landed on an envelope between the diaries. “Does that have my name on it?”

“It does, but…”

Henry got a glint in his eyes, “If you let me read whatever that is, I won’t read what’s in the journals.”

Emma stared over at her son and finally shook her head, handing over the envelope. “God I’m such a bad mother. But…”

“Don’t read it here-- I’m not stupid, you wanna be…” He raised his eyebrows, “Alone with my Mom’s diaries.”

He started towards the door, but Emma’s voice stopped him. “Hey kid.” Henry turned with a frown, “Sorry. You’re not a kid. Henry, are you mad at me?”

Henry was silent for a moment, “You know, I know you know that it even makes sense. You’re the White Knight, the Savior, and who needs more saving than a former Evil Queen.”

“Henry.” Emma paused and took a deep breath, “Henry. I’m not as good as you think I am.” She sighed when he just stared back at her, “Okay. Explain to me why you even think that--”

Henry shook his head, cutting Emma off, “Either you love her, or you don’t Emma. You know?”

Emma put down the diaries and the box with the golden tree necklace. “I don’t know her kid. At one point, before the curse broke or halfway broke or whatever, I thought I knew her, but now… this isn’t a fairy tale Henry. I mean, it is, but…”

Henry cut her off, “Don’t move.”

Emma frowned, but didn’t follow Henry. A minute later he reappeared with a book in his hand. He stared down at it for a moment, then handed it to Emma. On its cover was the name Henry Theodore Mills and his birthdate. “Your baby book? You saved it before we came through the portal?”

Henry nodded, “Mom… Regina made it. You can read it, and maybe… I know that you’ve read her diaries, and everything, and you know the bad things that she did too, but, I…” He shrugged, “Whatever. Just do whatever.”

He left again, taking the envelope with him. And when Emma called to him again he ignored her.

Emma groaned, “Why do I feel like one half of a divorced couple right now?” She sighed and opened the book. “Oh--”

On the first page was Henry’s first picture. He looked pink and his mouth was open in what looked like a strong yell and yet Regina, who was holding Henry, had a grin on her face like Emma had never seen before. Under the picture was the caption, ‘Night No. 1’.

Emma flipped the page and laughed out loud. The picture was mostly of a small sock, but in the background, just to one side of the foreground sock was Henry with a gigantic laughing grin on his face. It’s caption said, ‘Henry’s sense of humor (he also has very good aim)’

Emma slowly paged through the scrapbook. It was all like the first two pages. There were official type pictures. First day of school. Christmas pageants, other school and life events. And then there were pictures like the sock picture. 

Including one that was only had in it part of one of Regina’s eyes and her nostril. That caption said that it was the first picture that Henry had taken himself. There was another of Henry on top of a horse, looking a bit green around the gills. And one of him hanging by one hand from the apple tree. That one was a bit blurry, probably because Regina had been running towards the tree when she hit the shutter button.

It was the final page in the book that gave Emma pause though. In it Henry looked about the same age that he’d been when he’d journeyed down to Boston to --retrieve-- her. It didn’t look like Henry knew that the picture was being taken. He was fully engrossed in whatever the book was. But, it wasn’t the picture that made her pause, but the caption. ‘The end’.

Emma frowned and brought the book closer to her face. “Oh--” It looked like the book in the picture was the book Mary Margaret, Snow White, had given Henry. The book of Enchanted Forest fairy tales.

Emma sighed and closed the baby book, putting it carefully down on the table. She went to what amounted to the window in the room and looked out. She could see the preparations for the coming battle with the Ogres. She closed her eyes. She had fought all her life. She’d fought her foster parents, she’d fought in prison, she’d never taken the easy way out of life, she’d never gone down without a fight, no one had been there to save her as a child and so she had never, ever expected anyone, man or woman, to save her as an adult. But, in her heart, she wished that maybe just once someone would take all the weight that had settled on her shoulders and save the world, the kingdom, everyone.

“Am I supposed to be out there? Is this all-- I don’t know what to do damnit.”

Without thinking she lashed out, punching the wall. It was a move she’d done so many times before, as a kid and as an adult. Unfortunately she’d always done it to walls made of plaster and wood.

A curious sound came from her throat. It felt like her hand was on fire. “Stupid, stupid Emma.” She sighed and sat back down, cradling her knuckles in her lap. She closed her eyes, “I don’t really believe in God, but, maybe if I could get a little help instead of another wall in my face I’d be eternally grateful.”

She sighed, then with her uninjured hand she pulled the first of the formerly hidden diaries over to her and started to read.

oOOOOo

“So, you’re going to take over the kingdom from the library?”

Regina didn’t look up from the table she sat at. Papers scattered in front of her. “Knowledge is Power.” She looked up. “Not to mention every moment I spend in here my powers are restored to me.” Regina frowned. “There’s something wrong here. Pri-- Gabrielle is the daughter of Hecuba and Herodotus. Hecuba was the Princess and Herodotus a Nobleman’s son who married into the title of King.” She pushed forward a family tree.

Xena picked it up, “Looks right to me.”

“Oh-- in Gabrielle’s generation, your generation, our generation, the numbers, dates, seem to work, but--” She shook her head. “King Rian and Queen Sarah-- it says here that Princess Hecuba was their only child. And their children, the ones who didn’t live, they were all born after Hecuba. So…”

Xena studied the chart for a long moment. Her fingers ran along the line that connected Gabrielle’s name to her own, “They put me on the tree.” She frowned and shook her head, “Ah-- what are you seeing that I’m not?”

“The years.” She picked up another piece of paper and another, handing them to Xena.

Xena studied them, then frowned, “Oh-- it was twelve years between when the King and Queen married and when Sarah gave birth to Hecuba. Perhaps they had a child or children who aren’t on the tree.”

Regina shook her head, “Lilah, one of Hecuba’s younger sisters was only alive for a day, and she’s on there. I think-- there had to be at least one child in that time.”

“Miscarriages? Even before the child was born?”

That gave Regina pause and she looked up at Xena with a haunted look on her face. It was only there for a second though before her mask slipped back down. “A possibility of course. That’s why I’m still…”

Xena sneezed, “Digging through very old and very dusty tomes? I’ll leave you to it.” She regarded Regina and shook her head, “you played the King like a fiddle.”

Regina looked up and met Xena’s gaze. “I was taught-- early what most men really wanted in the Enchanted Forest. Apparently it’s not too different here.” 

A book fell to the ground and Xena picked it up, putting it back on its pile, “Do you really think you’ll find the answer here?”

“There is no frigate like a book  
To take us lands away,  
Nor any course like a page  
Of prancing poetry.

The traverse may the poorest take  
Without oppress of toll;  
How frugal is that chariot  
That bears a human soul.”

Xena inclined her head, “That’s beautiful, did you write it?”

Regina shook her head, “Emily Dickinson. A poet in the realm where the curse sent us. I had a lot of time on my hands. Being mayor to a bunch of weak minded idiots wasn’t too hard. She wrote--” Regina trailed off, a thought coming to her. “Poetry--” She stood and scanned the bookshelves slowly, “Is there a river that runs through this kingdom?”

“Yes, the Boinwra River.”

“Ah--” Regina pulled a large book from the shelf, “Did you know that this is the only book that every single realm has in common?”

Xena shook her head, “You-- have had an interesting life.” Regina didn’t answer as she frowned at the Bible. Xena shook her head again, “Good luck.” Xena left the library, pausing at the door next to the two guards, “She does anything wrong-- even opens the door, you take her back to the dungeon.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Xena took a step towards the young man who’d spoken, “And the only one who goes in is the Emperor.”

The man stood up straighter, “Yes, yes ma’am.”

Xena turned on her heel and went down the hall. The female guard with him chuckled, “No chance slick. She’s spoken for by someone who’s way above your pay grade.”

The man smirked, “Yeah, but a man can dream right?”

The female shook her head, “Just dream silently and no where near any telepaths and I think you’ll be safe.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma looked down at her hand. The spell from the book had worked. She flexed the knuckles that had most definitely been broken. No pain, no stiffness, nothing. It hadn’t worked exactly how Regina had described in the diary, but, none of what she had tried worked quite how they were in the books. Emma wanted to grill Regina on it, but, she wasn’t going back to sleep, and she wasn’t going to touch Henry’s communication device either. Because, if she touched that, then it would either work or it wouldn’t, and Emma wasn’t sure yet if she wanted it to work or not. 

She found Regina beautiful, then again she was pretty sure that anything with a pulse found Regina beautiful. Did she love her though, did she even like her?

Emma glanced out the window and blinked in surprise. Two horses were coming from opposite directions, both at a very high rate of speed. That probably wasn’t a good thing. It was time for Emma to stop her wool gathering and worrying and do what she always did when confronted with a hard life problem, run towards a new case, a new man to chase, or in this case, a new battle to fight.

oOOOOo

The big wolf slowly stalked the forest. It’s what she did every day and night. Prowled the parts of the forest the closest to Rumple’s castle. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was pulled to the edge night after night, day after day, but her wolf instincts were rarely wrong. So she stalked silently through the forest, watching the lights in the castle and the smaller wolves in the shadows who had learned better than to try and attack her, and she waited.

oOOOOo

Gaston sucked in breath over and over and over as he stood bent in half just outside of Snow and David’s castle. The courtyard was busy, he could see that the Kingdom was at war. After a few more moments of catching his breath he stood up and pushed the door open. He needed to find the King, war or no war he was going to rescue his Belle.

He had just set foot in the throne room when he was knocked to the side by a young man dressed in full armor with a red cape who jogged the last few steps into the throne room and came to a stop in front of the dais where Snow and David sat. The warrior bowed and the voice that came from the warrior was not male at all, “Your majesties I need your help.”

The warrior pulled off her helmet and a cascade of dark hair fell from it. Snow spoke in surprise, “Mulan? What’s wrong?”

“They…” She cleared her throat, “She’s been captured by Ogres. They killed Phillip.”

Snow came down from the dais and engulfed an uncomfortable looking Mulan in a hug. “What can we do.”

“I need your help. One or two of... I know that you are fighting a war, but…”

“No.” Gaston spoke up and strode forward, pushing the shorter Mulan to one side, “I need at least 10 men. Rumpelstiltskin has Belle prisoner.”

“Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are at his castle, she went with him of her own accord.” Snow frowned as he looked between Mulan and Gaston, “Who are you again?”

Gaston started to puff up a bit, but David beat him to speaking, “Gaston. He was set to marry Belle, remember?”

“You ran off.”

Gaston bristled, “I was magically turned into… something… and then, suddenly, I was me again.” He ignored Snow and spoke to David. “I must have…”

Emma pushed through the side door to the throne room and paused when everyone in the room looked at her. “What?” She smiled, “Mulan. What are you doing here?”

Mulan stood up straighter. “Princess.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the warrior as she whacked her on the shoulder. “That’s not even funny. Why are you here?”

“The Ogres have taken Aurora.”

Emma nodded, “Let me get my sword and…” she looked over at Snow. “What?”

“Emma, you are the Princess of this kingdom, not to mention the Savior, that means that you must…”

Emma held up a finger. “Nope. I resign, or step down, or whatever. I’m going with Mulan to save her… ah… friend.” Mulan narrowed her eyes at Emma, but stayed silent. “I think that all of you all on the War Council have been through enough that you can deal without a woman who’s never actually fought in an Ogre War. So… let me put on something less… fabric-y and with more leather in it.” She took a hold of Mulan’s hand. “C’mon.” She left all in the throne room stunned silent.

Mulan opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, then let herself be led away by Emma. “Where is your son? Your Regina?”

That made Emma stop in the hallway. “Did you just say My Regina?”

Mulan frowned, “She is not?”

“She’s… it’s complicated. She sort of saved Storybrooke, but I think she got thrown across the ocean to another kingdom because of it, and she’s trying to come back, but, maybe if she comes back there will be nothing to come back to, oh, and I apparently am magic. Good magic if there is such a thing, which, I’m not sure there is. And I sort of can use it, I think, although if I turn you into a frog I sincerely apologize.”

Mulan’s frowned deepened. “Are you well Emma?”

Emma resumed walking, “No. Not in the least Mulan. Have you ever… have you ever had your entire life turned upside down.”

“Finding out that you were the daughter of Snow White. Or that you are a Princess?”

Emma grimaced, “Yeah, let’s think about that one for a second, me, a Disney princess… No. I meant, in your love life. Realizing something, and then looking back on a hundred different interactions and realizing…”

“Yes.”

Emma blew out a breath as they entered her rooms, “Yeah? How’d that work out for you?”

“I-- I’m not exactly sure yet. I haven’t told her. I was on my way to tell her when I got word that she had been taken.”

“Oh. Aurora.”

“Yes.”

Emma nodded, “So, we’d better save her then huh?” Emma continued, “And, no, you cannot go Henry.”

Henry appeared from around a corner with his best ‘manipulating mothers’ face. “I can help. I can think, and if you do anything dangerous…”

“No Henry. Wait here for your Mom.”

“Emma--”

“You want to get me killed by Regina, huh? Is that it? Two Moms is one too many now? Henry, think about it. If Regina came back and you’re were not here and I’d taken you somewhere.”

Henry ruminate on that for a moment, “Fine. Okay.” He focused on Mulan, “Are you Mulan?”

Mulan inclined her head, “I am.”

“Henry.”

“Hello Henry.” They both lapsed into silence as Emma left the room for the bedroom proper. “I don’t believe that I’ve met your-- other mother-- Regina. Only heard about her. And I’ve met Cora.”

Henry made a face, “They’re nothing alike. But, I like that. Other mother. I’m trying to get Emma and my Mom together.”

Mulan studied the young man, “Why?”

Henry looked towards the bedroom’s door, “You can’t tell anyone, not even your true love. Okay?” 

Mulan nodded, “Of course.”

“Both my Moms are magic. And I don’t want them to go all waving their hands and worrying about me, but, I can see… I don’t know, strings I guess. True love strings is what I call them in my head, and… now that I’ve said it out loud it sounds really, really lame.”

Mulan stared at Henry, “You can see with your eyes the bond of True Love?”

Henry nodded, “Yep. They’re like, silver strings, some are thicker than others and some have other colors in it too. My Mom and Emmas, it’s as thick as… as…” He held up his hand, putting his first two fingers next to each other. “...as that. And it has gold flecks. I’ve never seen another one with gold flecks.”

“Do you…” Mulan shook her head and didn’t finish her sentence.

But Henry wasn’t a stupid kid, “Yours isn’t as thick, but, it sorta goes out of your body and towards the North.”

Mulan put a hand to her lips. “Are you sure?”

“I was a boy scout for like, a minute before my Mom pissed off the troop leader or something. Which, I think that troop leader was Grumpy, so that totally makes sense now. I see one between Snow and David too.” He paused, considering whether to continue or not, “I… it’s a really, really skinny one which, I mean. And then, when I’m in the room with my Moms, theirs also sorta goes through me too. Which is probably why Emma’s kiss on my cheek woke me up from the whole apple thing.” He shook his head, “This all makes me sound really stupid.”

“It does not Henry.”

“Well, where I was born it would have gotten me sent to the funny farm.”

“There is a farm that’s humorous.”

“Oops.” Henry bit his lip, “Sorry. The mad house, insane asylum.”

“Ah, yes. There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

Emma appeared, wearing a sword on her back, a black shirt under a dark leather jacket and leather pants. “Shakespeare, mostly, I think there’s a name in there somewhere too I think. For who said it, but, I can’t think of it right now.”

“Who?”

Emma put a hand on Mulan’s shoulder, “I’ll explain on the way. Where are we going?”

Mulan glanced at Henry, “North. I will give you two a moment alone.”

Henry hugged Emma around the waist, his head just under hers. “Please. Please come back?”

Emma kissed the top of his head and then pulled back a little, “I’ll go help Mulan get Aurora back, but you have to do something for me.”

“Okay.”

“Make sure that your gra…. that David and Snow don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone?”

Henry nodded and closed his eyes and hugged her again. “I love you Emma.”

oOOOOo

Xena stood on her balcony and stared out at the vast lands of Herodotus’ kingdom. After one last moment she turned and went back into her rooms. Clark and Gabrielle were also there. “She’s going to do something, I can feel it. The look in her eyes… her son and her life is on the other side of the ocean, and she needs those boats to get there. So, the question we have to answer is, will we help her?”

Clark started to answer, but was interrupted by a newcomer to the room, Victoria. “Fomenting rebellion are we?”

Clark and Xena stood straighter, and Gabrielle just rolled her eyes. “Since I’m the heir to the throne why rebel when I can just wait.”

Victoria raised an eyebrow at Gabrielle. “You don’t want to be Empress any more than…”

Gabrielle finished Victoria’s sentence, “You would? She’s going to do something whether we help her or not. So.”

Clark cleared his throat, “While I will always stand for truth and justice and will stand with the righteous. If she does escape, that leaves us with a very pissed off Emperor.”

“Well, that’s easy enough to take care of.”

Gabrielle shot Xena a look. “No. We don’t kill my father. Whatever else he is, he is my father.”

Xena and Gabrielle’s gazes met and the room fell silent for a long moment. Finally Xena nodded, “No killing the Emperor. May we at least scare the Hades out of your little sisters?”

A smirk came to Gabrielle’s face, “With pleasure. So. How do we help?”

Victoria was the one to speak up, “I think I have an idea. But I don’t think Regina will like it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Emma tried to adjust her seat again, but no matter what she did she couldn’t get comfortable. She leaned down next to the horse’s ear and whispered, “It’s nothing personal there stud, but, I hate horses.”

From the other horse, both were almost galloping full out, Mulan spoke, “She’s a Mare.”

Emma sat up again, “Yeah, that makes sense. Women have only ever given me trouble. We almost there?”

Mulan glanced to the left, slowed her horse and carefully pulled him off the road, “Nearly, but, I do not wish for the horses to expire. As much as…”

Emma cut Mulan off, finishing her thought, “...we take a break.” They both dismounted, “Do the Ogres have a camp?”

“They do. That is where she is being held, as well as two other women.”

“Really? Do you know who?”

Mulan shook her head, “I’m sorry, I do not.” As they made their way into the forest Mulan picked up wood. When they stopped she arranged a fire pit, “I will start the--”

Emma held up a hand, “May I try?”

Mulan frowned, “With magic?” Emma nodded, “I’ve always found a flint works better, but, a fire is a fire no matter how it’s started.”

Emma squatted in front of the pile of sticks. She held one hand over it and was still. Nothing happened.

“I can…”

“Shhh… just give it a sec, ‘kay?” She closed her eyes and mumbled to herself. “Don’t try, it just is.”

Mulan sounded stunned as she spoke, “It worked.”

Emma opened her eyes with her own look of surprised, “Huh-- it did. So. What’s our attack plan?”

“There is a place in their guards’ routes. We will only have moments, but it will get us in. The problem comes--” She trailed off. “We will have to fight our way out.”

Emma was silent for a moment, “Maybe not.” She glanced up at the darkening sky, “We’re waiting for nightfall?” Mulan nodded, “Then I’d better see if I can actually do what I think I might be able to do.”

oOOOOo

Henry grabbed Snow’s arm as he came into the kitchen as she was leaving. She was all decked out in her armor. “You’re going somewhere too?”

“Yes, to the front.” Snow patted Henry on the hand, “We’ll be fine Henry. It will all work out as it should. We will all get our happy endings. I promise.” She kissed the top of his head and left the kitchen.

Henry sighed and started to leave as well, but Granny’s voice stopped him, “Young man-- sit.” Henry blinked, but sat down. “How old are you Henry?”

“Eleven, almost twelve.”

Granny nodded, “Okay, that’s about Sixth Grade, right?”

Henry leaned on the counter in front of him, “In other words. Start acting my age?”

Granny put a hand on Henry’s. “No. But, understand that you still have a lot to learn.” She paused, “What’s in the envelope.”

Henry stared down at it, “I’m not. I’m not sure I want to open it. What if…”

Granny hid a smile, “If she tells you that you’re adopted.”

That coaxed a small smile from Henry. “I should open it.” Granny nodded and handed Henry a knife. He carefully slit the top open and pulled out a single piece of paper.

**_Dear Henry,_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_There’s more to this letter than that. But, I wanted to get that out of the way first. I know that right at the moment you don’t believe me, and perhaps you shouldn’t. I have done many horrible things in my life. You are the one thing I have done right and that can never be taken away from me._ **

**_I forgive you. Even I don’t know exactly how the curse works, an oversight that will never be repeated. Never sign a contract without reading all the fine print my son, all of it. I think this curse may have more fine print than most._ **

**_So. Whatever you need to do, whatever you have done. I forgive you. You made me whole and I wouldn’t trade a day with you, even the ones when you hated me._ **

**_Love,  
Regina_ **

Henry carefully put the paper back into the envelope and stared down at it. Granny spoke, “What did it say?”

Henry cleared his throat a couple of times, “I-- I think that she wrote it after I brought Emma back, but before, we came here, and… she.” Henry put a hand over his eyes and was silent for a long moment, “I think that she thought that I was going to have to kill her, or something, she… she forgave me.” He looked up at Granny. “Teach me?”

“I’m just a…”

Henry cut Granny off, “Not magic, but, everything else.”

Granny held up a hand, “I don’t do horses or swords.”

“Oh--”

Granny put an arm around Henry’s shoulders, “But, I bet your mother-- Regina-- will teach you about horses when she gets back.”

Henry looked up at Granny with the look of such a young boy that it broke Granny’s heart, “You think she’ll make it back?”

“For you… she’ll literally move heaven and earth if she has to.” Granny handed Henry a wooden spoon, “So, first lesson. You learn how to stir.”

Henry groaned, “Aww… man… you’re gonna go all Karate Kid now?”

“Hmm?”

“Never mind.” Henry took the spoon and walked over to the fire and the pot hanging over it.

Granny bit back a chuckle and spoke under her breath, “Stir on, stir off.”

oOOOOo

Victoria bumped into Iliane with an oof, “Oh, I’m sorry-- your Majesty.”

Iliane frowned, “What are you doing here?”

Victoria shook her head, “She’s not in the library anymore. He--” Victoria paused, “He had her taken to the throne room your Majesty.”

“Excuse me?” Iliane tried to go towards the throne room, but Victoria got in front of her, gripping her by the shoulders. “Let ME go.”

“You didn’t ride with her your Majesty. She’ll destroy you. If she wants the Emperor your best plan is to--”

Iliane pushed Victoria aside, “Never-- she won’t win. I-- I always win.”

Victoria tilted her head to one side as Iliane took off towards the throne room. She shook her head, “And she’s off and running.” Victoria followed at a slower pace. No way was she going to miss the show.

oOOOOo

It had been Xena who had come to the library to lead Regina to the throne room. The rumblings from the guards was that she was in trouble and in big trouble, but Xena gave nothing away. Regina was impressed by that.

Regina didn’t have to wait long once she was deposited on the dias. Xena spoke. “Emperor, Regina, as requested.” She gave Herodotus a half salute, shot Regina a look, and left the throne room via a side door.

Herodotus mounted the dais with a smile, “You look entirely at ease on that throne Regina. Like it was made for you.”

Regina smiled, “I was born to be the Queen, my mother saw to that.” She stood and put her hand against Herodotus’ chest, just under his vest, “I’d never considered that I could be an Empress.”

Herodotus smiled and pulled Regina closer, leaning over. Xena, Victoria and the gang couldn’t have planned it better. Just as their lips touched Iliane barreled through the doors. “BASTARD.”

In four steps she was to the dais, she seemed to nearly be flying through the air. She pulled Regina from her husband, flinging her off the dais. Regina landed with a yell of pain. Iliane stormed back down the stairs of the dais and planted one of her knees in Regina’s solar plexus. “You do not get my childrens’ kingdom. I will kill you with my own hands before I let you take what’s ours.”

Regina didn’t move and simply stared up at Iliane for a long moment, then with one fluid move she flipped Iliane onto her back, kept a firm grip on one of her arms and knelt next to her. She whispered her next words so that only Iliane could hear them. “I know a secret that could take all this away… your daughters would be nothing more than peasants. Consider your next move carefully Iliane.”

The guards came rushing into the room, led by Xena, and followed by both Clark and Victoria. Gabrielle wasn’t too far behind either. “Father, what is going on here?”

Herodotus cleared his throat a couple of times, looking between the two women who were still on the floor, but said nothing.

Iliane tried to yank her arm away from Regina, but couldn’t. She spoke, “Arrest this woman. NOW.”

Regina let go of Iliane and moved backwards until she hit the wall of the dais. She glanced down at her hand, then up at Xena. The dark haired warrior had unsheathed her sword. Perfect.

Regina brought her hand up, throwing a fireball at Xena. As she assumed Xena would, the woman used her sword as a bat. Regina tried to steel herself, but, it hurt when her own fireball smacked her in the chest, knocking her hard against the dais and nearly to the edge of consciousness.

It was Iliane’s turn to bend over Regina and whisper to her, “I’ve made my choice. You lose. And your secret will die with you.”

oOOOOo

“Are the new weapons ready?”

“They are my Queen. I--”

Snow nodded, “Yes, go. But Grumpy--” She put a hand on Grumpy’s shoulder. “Be safe Grumpy.”

Grumpy gave Snow a smirk and a half salute as he left the command tent, holding the flap open so that David could enter. He came in and gave Snow a kiss. “Grumpy’s going to--”

Snow nodded, “Yes. But even these new weapons, they will only slow the Ogres down.” She stared down at the map that covered the table.

David picked up a piece of paper that had the same words written over and over again on it, “The Most Powerful One?”

Snow looked over, “It’s from the prophecy that the seer gave me and Henry in the garden. I-- I thought maybe if I kept writing it I’d be able to tell if it was Rumple or Regina. Although, either way we’re screwed, but--”

David shook his head, “But they’re both evil-- we would never let either of them rule our Kingdom.”

Snow turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Rumple, he’s the Dark One, so I agree, evil, but, Regina…”

“You can’t think that-- Snow, she’s ruined your life more than anyone elses. She’s evil.”

“But she’s powerful, and these eleven kingdoms. I know of no group of Kingdoms in that number here.”

David engulfed Snow into his arms, “We-- we will win this war without this prophecy’s help. With no Rumple, no Regina, our Kingdom will finally have peace.”

There was a bugle call and Snow extracted herself from David’s embrace. “I hope you’re correct Charming.”

oOOOOo

The Wolf watched as the young man with dark hair approached the edge of the forest and stared up at the castle. She sniffed the air and frowned, she’d smelled that somewhere else, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint where. It was almost like he smelled like a rose.

The man stopped and looked behind himself, probably sensing that the Wolf was watching him. He’d never see her though. She knew the woods even better than the small and vicious wolves. With a couple of deep breaths the man left the protection of the forest and started towards the castle. 

Her ears swiveled as she heard the wolves getting restless. They felt what she felt in the air. Something was about to start.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to make a non-talking wolf again, doh!

Regina was back in her cell. In the morning she’d be executed. It wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last with her luck.

Gabrielle entered the dungeon and came to a stop directly in front of the bars of Regina’s cell while her two guards seemed to want to jump out of their uniforms. “Princess-- your highness-- you should…”

Gabrielle waved a hand at them and looked at Regina, “She won’t hurt me. Will you Regina?”

Regina held her arms out to her side as she leaned against the back wall. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.”

“See--”

“Your highness.”

Gabrielle put a hand up, “Give us a bit of room please. I’m not my stepmother, I don’t like to be hovered over.”

The guards took one step back each and Gabrielle shook her head, “I’m here to give you a choice. An arrow or beheading.”

“Arrow.”

Gabrielle nodded, “And would you like a priest to come and perform last rites?”

Regina tilted her head to one side, “If it makes you all feel better.”

Gabrielle started to say something else, but after a beat, simply nodded again, “I will have one visit.”

Regina waved a hand and Gabrielle gave her one last look before she and her guards left the dungeon. Regina sat back against the back wall and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure that she’d been offered up as a distraction, but, she didn’t know for sure and that meant that she needed to provide her own distraction too.

oOOOOo

Gaston stopped and tried to get his heart to slow just a bit. It was beating so hard that he was sure that everyone could hear it. After a moment he started climbing again. He knew that he couldn’t go in the front door of Rumplestiltskin’s palace, so he’d decided to scale the outside of it. It wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be, but, it was impressively tall, and he was tired. But, he was almost there. Then, he’d run Rumplestiltskin through with his sword and Belle would be his.

He looked up, and nodded to himself, “I am Gaston. No one’s as quick as I am. No one is as strong as I am. I am Gaston. No one fights like me, and everyone wants to be me.”

oOOOOo

Victoria was not one prone to being startled. She’d stared down life, death and everything in between, but when the world seemed to take a breath in and there was an explosion of purple black smoke, Victoria jumped.

From the magic stepped Regina. “Regina, what are--”

“You were found on the shores of the Boinwra River by your mother. She raised you, you married, had a child, lived life, ended up here. You’ve never known who you father or mother are-- were. I know.”

Victoria stood perfectly still, “No. No one knows Regina.”

“You’ve searched, consulted mystics, sorceresses, even witches. None of them have been successful. But I am the most powerful practitioner of magic you or anyone on this island has ever met. I know.”

Victoria frowned, “We’re not--”

Regina held a hand up. “This is not blackmail. These are facts I want to give to you. Your mother was Queen Sarah, your father Rian. Your sister Hecuba. Your niece is Gabrielle. You are the rightful heir to the throne of this Kingdom, not Herodotus’ second wife or their children.” Regina handed Victoria a small scrap of paper with two lines of instruction on it. “Perform this spell. If the hand you performed it with glows then you are Rian and Sarah’s daughter. If you are not of their blood, your hand will stay just as it is.” Regina paused. “What you do now is up to you-- your majesty.”

With that Regina disappeared in another puff of purple black smoke, leaving a stunned Victoria in her wake. Victoria didn’t move for a long moment. Finally she pinched the bridge of her nose, “Why would you do that to me Regina, and why now?”

oOOOOo

Gaston blew out a breath and pulled him the last ten feet up the wall and pushed himself over the ledge. He’d done it. He quietly made his way around to the other side of the castle, ducked into it, and after a moment, he was in Belle’s rooms.

“Belle?” He used a stage whisper as he crept into the room. And then he jumped as a voice that wasn’t Belle’s sounded right next to his ear.

“Not quite dearie.”

Gaston whirled, pulling his sword from its scabbard. He didn’t get a chance to wield it though as it flew from his hands. Rumplestiltskin’s magic. Gaston raised his fists, “I will not let you keep her here.”

Rumplestiltskin laughed and moved his hand forward. Gaston slid backwards on the floor towards the balcony that looked out onto the forest. “You have little to say in the manner… my little rose.”

Gaston frowned, “I was a rose, you made me into a rose.” He stood straighter even as he kept sliding backwards towards the balcony. “Because you knew that I was her true love. You knew, you know, and that means that I--”

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and with a pushing motion with both hands, Gaston’s I turned into an ‘ahhhh’ that abruptly stopped as he hit the ground. Rumplestiltskin turned as he heard Belle gasp from behind him.

“You pushed him.” She ran over to the balcony’s railing and leaned so far over the that she nearly fell over the side of the castle herself. She whirled, pointing her finger at Rumplestiltskin. “YOU.”

“Dearie, he was….”

“NO.” She looked to her left, and her right, but her back was against the balcony and he blocked her way back into the rooms. “No… you pushed him, I saw you. Why Rumple?”

Rumplestiltskin put his hand out, “He’s nothing to worry about Belle. Come with me, come to…”

Belle took Rumplestiltskin’s hand for a moment, but the second they were back in the room she spun away so that he was no longer between her and the door. “How could you?”

“Better me than the Ogres.”

“What? The Ogres, what do you have to do with the Ogres attack? Did you change them, or, or…”

“I simply facilitated so that two-- interested parties-- could work together. The Emperor and the Ogres. What they do with that alliance was not my problem.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open, “How could you do that? To your own grandson, to any of them, to Mary Margaret, Snow, who saved you because you were family, she killed Regina’s mother because, because, they’re your FAMILY, and you made a deal with the devils, with the Ogres... and with this-- Emperor? How COULD YOU?” With each word she hit him in the chest. When she got to you, he finally pushed back. She fell backwards, her head catching just the edge of the table.

He held his hands out, approaching her, “I’m sorry Belle, I...”

“No. No. Don’t come near me ever again, you, you coward.” She scrambled backwards on her hands and butt, “No, I’m done, I thought that I could change you, that I could, that even if I didn’t love you, that you could still love me and become a better man... But...” She shook her head, “Someone has to tell Snow, and David and Emma, and Red...”

“Dearie, at this point I sincerely doubt that Red could even understand you.”

Belle went still. She slowly stood, brushing the dust off of her dress. “You did something to her.” The anger had drained out of her, and in its place was a look of pure determination, a look that Rumpelstiltskin was pretty sure that he’d never seen on Belle’s face.

“Belle...”

As Rumpelstiltskin got closer Belle backed away. “I just... I thought that you loved me?”

“I do.”

Belle pointed out the window, “Okay, then stop it. Stop it all.”

“Belle, I’m the Dark One.” He quirked an eyebrow, “It’s what I do dearie.” He frowned, “That’s why you were here. To... to protect your--” He sneered, “--friends out there? So, where are they? They think you’re spineless, clueless, a doormat, stuck in your books, dreaming of true love. They don’t care for you at all dearie--”

Belle’s eyes went everywhere all at once as she backed up, “I-- I thought you were all I deserved. I thought... this was my role, but, I...” She turned and dashed through the door.

“Belle-- BELLE!”

oOOOOo

Ruby’s ears swivelled forward, towards the palace and as much as a wolf could frown, she frowned. Mate Belle was in the forest. That wasn’t good.

oOOOOo

Belle’s heart beat out of her chest. She pushed her back up against the tree as the wolves came towards her. There were at least six, that she could see, and they weren’t werewolves, she could tell by their eyes. There was no humanity in there, only hunger. She felt around herself, and her hand went around a stick. She brought it up and tried to defend herself as the first wolf lunged at her, but, the stick did little damage and she knew then that she was dead.

And then... she wasn’t.

The roar was unearthly and yet Belle felt like she knew it from somewhere. A brown furred wolf that was slightly bigger than the white and black ones attacking Belle ripped the throat out of the first wolf it came to. Then, it was hard for Belle to tell what was going on. Fur was literally flying. Sometimes it seemed as though the black and white wolves were winning, sometimes that Belle’s defender was. Every few seconds one of the black and white wolves would get through and nearly get to Belle before it was pulled back by its neck, or leg or some other appendage.

Belle squeezed her eyes closed as the growls, yelps, and painful howls assaulted her hearing. Her heart was still trying to escape her chest when all of a sudden everything went totally quiet. She slowly opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. The brown furred wolf stood right in front of her. She frowned, something about the wolf’s eyes seemed familiar, “Ruby?”

The wolf’s eyes slowly closed and opened again, then Ruby took a step closer to Belle and nudged her nose against Belle’s chest. Belle frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what Ruby was trying to say, “Oh? Me, yes, I’m fine, I’m okay. I’m okay. But...” Belle put a hand on top of Ruby’s head, “He did this to you, Rumple?” Ruby gave a short whine and a sort of a nod of her head. “I guess he’s not my Prince, huh?” A growl came from somewhere deep within Ruby and Belle laughed. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her relief of not being eaten by wolves, or sometimes else, but the one laugh grew into two and then she was on the snow, laughing her head off.

It was what could only be described as a pain filled sound from Ruby that brought her out of her momentary insanity. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, they hurt you and...” Belle frowned, “Ruby, why aren’t you changing back?”

Ruby shook her head from side to side.

“What about your cloak? Even if you can’t control it anymore because of Rumple, the cloak should...”

Ruby shook her head from side to side again, and then looked up in the trees.

“Oh, he hid it from you. Do you know where it is?” That got another shake of the head from Ruby, “Okay, we could...” Belle trailed off with a sigh, “Okay. First, we fix your injuries.” Belle could have sworn that the fur above one of Ruby’s eyes rose just a bit, “I’ll have you know that I’ve read every single book written in the Enchanted Forest about what can be used for first aid in the forest. So, we fix you up, and then...” She paused, “I... then I have to.” She nodded to herself, “First we fix your injuries.”


	12. Chapter 12

“In our thundering herd We feel a lot like cattle. Like the pounding beat Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.”

Mulan looked over at Emma who had spoken the words half under her breath, “Sorry?”

Emma shook her head, “Just something that’s been running through my head. Okay. Let’s go save your girl.”

“Emma…”

But Emma didn’t wait around to hear Mulan’s rejoinder instead leaving Mulan to make her way into the camp. They were going to come in via different routes. Mulan creating the distraction, while Emma rescued Aurora. Mulan took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. She was thankful, it was mostly humans, mercenaries by the look of them, and only one Ogre.

oOOOOo

Emma slipped into the final tent in the camp, she’d been through all of them of course. She looked up and groaned. “Three, of course there are three.”

There was only one guard in the tent and with a quick strike to his throat he was down for the count and Emma started on releasing the three women tied up in the tent. She recognized Aurora and if she had to guess she could have guessed who the one in the green getup was, but the third woman was a mystery.

Aurora spoke before Emma could, “Mulan?”

Emma gestured with her head, “Fighting. Your friends? I assume the one in green is Tinkerbell.”

Emma wasn’t sure who looked more surprised that Emma had guessed correctly, Tink herself or Aurora. “What? These days, well, these days in the real world, she’s plastered all over Disney-- and… you three have no idea… right. Introductions later, we need to get out of--”

A soldier came into the tent and Emma swore under her breath. The third woman’s eyebrows raised, “I’ve only heard pirates use that word, are you a pirate blondie?”

Emma drew her sword with a sigh, “Nope. Just tired. Why did I ever think this was going to be easy?”

oOOOOo

“I will be alone with the prisoner.”

One of the guards frowned, “But sir.”

“Am I not a man of the cloth soldier?”

The guards paused for a moment, looking at each other, then one shrugged and they retreated from the dungeon.

Regina shook her head as the man approached the bars of the cell, “You’re a priest too?”

Clark inclined his head, “A Rabbi actually, yes.”

“That’s different…”

Clark frowned, “Excuse me?”

Regina shook her head, “Never mind. I’m not going to die.”

Clark nodded, “I know. Still, you look worried.”

Regina stood from the bed and joined Clark at the bars. “I’m not-- not worried about me. I’m worried about those--”

“Your family?”

Regina nodded, “They’re being attacked by Ogres.”

Clark put a hand through the bars, “Then we’ll pray for them.”

Regina opened and closed her mouth, “I'm not Jewish, and... I-- I’m not good at prayer. I’m not sure I even believe.”

Clark nodded with a thoughtful look, “To the first. God doesn't care what you call your religion, faith is faith. As to the second." Clark paused, "Don’t think of it as a prayer to God, think of it as sending the power of your thoughts to your family.”

Regina paused for another moment, then gripped Clark’s hand and closed her eyes. Clark spoke, “God, help your daughter Regina be strong and keep her friends and family safe.” He trailed off and they both stayed silent. That is until Regina sucked a breath in and let go of Clark’s hand, stumbling backwards. She put a hand against her chest, over her heart, “What just…”

Clark looked down at his hand, it was pink and had heated up, “What did you…”

Regina frowned, still trying to catch her breath, “I think-- I think that I just made sure at least some of my family will be okay.”

oOOOOo

The four women had made it out of the tent, and even fought their way to where Mulan and all five were trying their best to fight their way out of the camp. Mulan looked over at Emma, “Now what?”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t… I don’t know.” Emma’s sword dropped down to the ground and Emma blinked in surprise as both her hands lit up in a fiery white color. It was so bright that the unknown woman who had yet to introduce herself, Tink, Aurora and Mulan all had to look away. Before whatever was happening could stop Emma did a move that she wasn’t sure would even work, but had worked in every magical or super powered movie she’d ever seen and threw both her hands out towards the Ogres and humans attacking her. They flew backwards, hitting trees and not getting up.

“Let’s go, let’s go… somehow, I don’t think I killed ‘em.”

“Where-- Who--”

Emma gave Tink a shove, “Later, when we’re not about to die.”

They ran and ran. At one point Aurora stumbled and Mulan started to stop, but Emma shouted, “I’ve got her-- keep going-- keep going.”

oOOOOo

Victoria stared at her right hand. “That young little…” She sighed. The spell had done exactly what Regina had said it would, it glowed a very royal purple. She rubbed at it and thought about her next move. Clark and Xena were already at the docks preparing for Regina’s escape, all their escapes. Everyone else was preparing to watch Regina’s execution. But her damn hand made everything infinitely more complicated.

Iliane passed her in the hallway on the way to view Regina’s death as well, and Victoria made her decision in the moment, “Empress, a moment?”

oOOOOo

“Better?” Ruby simply stood and started back towards Rumple’s palace, “Ruby, I... I can’t, I... know something, and I have to tell Snow and David and, everyone, but...”

Belle jumped a little as Ruby gave Belle a gentle push from behind, this time towards the way they’d have to go to get home to Snow and David’s kingdom. “But, Ruby, we may never get you back to being you if we don’t...”

Since Ruby had no words she didn’t say anything, just stared up at Belle, two human eyes, a human soul, in a wolf’s body. “Right. Cloak or no cloak, save the kingdom first.”

Ruby gave a howl to that and Belle narrowed her eyes at the werewolf, “But, you’re hunting for yourself.”

oOOOOo

Mulan spoke, “We need to stop.”

Emma glanced behind them, “A short one.”

The third woman who had introduced herself as Jacq, and then warned them that they’d be better off not calling her Jaqueline, spoke, “Where are we going?”

“The front.”

“What front?”

Emma flexed her hand, “The front of the fourth Ogre War.”

Tink looked up, “And we’re going towards it?”

Emma looked up, “My family, my friends, they’re all there.” She pointed in the other direction, “If you’d like, feel free to go it on your own.”

Jacq was silent for a moment, then shook her head, “Ah, who am I kidding. Lead the way.”

Emma stood, “When this is done, you’ll have to explain to me how you’re not dead. Because I’m pretty sure that according to a storybook my son has, you’re supposed to be.” Emma met Mulan’s gaze and held out a hand to Jacq. “C’mon. We need to keep moving.”

Emma, Jacq and Tink started off again, letting Mulan take up the rear, “Mulan… I don’t think I’ve said this yet. Thank you.”

Mulan put up a hand, “Please, don’t --you were in trouble.”

“Again.”

A ghost of a smile came to Mulan’s lips. “Again. I gave Phillip my word and I intend to keep it and keep you safe.”

Aurora cleared her throat a couple of times, “Mulan-- he’s-- he… this time he’s truly dead.”

“I know. But I will--”

Aurora cut her off, “Even if I’m.. more than me?”

Mulan frowned, “I don’t--”

“I’m pregnant.”

Mulan blinked in surprise, started to say something, then decided against it and simply nodded, “Oh.” After a few minutes of silence as they walked Mulan spoke again, “No matter what. Yes. I will keep you safe.”

Aurora frowned, “Mulan, are you okay?”

Mulan gestured to the forest, “You should join Tink and Jacq. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Aurora opened and closed her mouth and then simply moved towards Emma, Jacq and Tink.

Mulan put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes for a long moment before she took a deep breath and straightened up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra disclaimer for this chapter. The quote that’s towards the middle of this Chapter is in no way mine, but it does apply in this case. And, yes, apparently my version of Regina is a bit of a movie buff. Don’t know how that happened, just sorta crept into the character without me realizing it. Oops… :)

Regina stood under an overhang just off to the side of where everyone thought she was about to be killed. She could see the archers across the way talking and laughing with each other.

A hand came down on her shoulder and Victoria appeared at her side. “Regina, I’m not going with you. I know that I said--”

Regina frowned, “Victoria?”

“My place is here and I’ve made a deal with Iliane. She helps me regain what is my rightful throne from her husband and straighten out the kingdoms, and in return I name her daughters as my heirs.”

“Victoria-- I--” Regina’s face got a look on it like she’d just been punched in the gut.

Victoria put a hand on Regina’s cheek, “I’m not your mother Regina.” A smile came to her lips, “But, I would have been honored to have you as a daughter. Thank you for everything you’ve done.” A slight twinkle came to her eyes, “You’re lucky I’m letting you take with you the best Captain of the Guards this place has ever seen. Not to mention taking my newly found niece from me.”

Regina cut Victoria off, “Gabrielle goes where Xena goes.”

Victoria nodded, “Take care of Gabrielle?” Regina nodded, “as for Clark, I believe he’s going to want to make a stop on your way home. He too wants a new start, although I’m not sure why.”

“I think I may know. He has a secret.”

Victoria regarded for a moment, as if debating whether to inquire what the secret was. But with a shake of her head continued, “I also have something for you.”

“They’ll take…”

Victoria shook her head and closed something behind Regina’s neck. “They won’t. This was my mother’s and her mother’s before her and… you understand.” Regina nodded again, “But, I have no daughters…” She glanced out towards the raised dais where Iliane and the Princesses sat, “...and though they’ll be my heirs. Iliane’s brood will not get this--”

Regina looked down. It was a small pendant that looked to be made of glass. “A prism?”

Victoria nodded, “My mother said that it was used by them when they performed healing magic.” Victoria gave Regina’s arm a squeeze. “Use it to save your part of our world.” Victoria paused, “I don’t know too much about the Dark Magicks, but… if you get home and find that you have no one there, use it to remind you that someone does love you. That you will always have family in the Ten Kingdoms.”

Regina frowned, then turned her head to look at Victoria. “I’ll take this, but only as a promise for future relations between our kingdoms.” It was Regina’s turn to pause, “I will come back, and…” she took a breath, “...and introduce you to my son.”

Victoria was silent for a moment, then cleared her throat as she nodded, “Yes, yes, that’s acceptable. I don’t think it’s possible, even for you, but, acceptable. Are you ready?”

“In the last few years I’ve found that nothing is impossible.” Regina raised an eyebrow, “As for my readiness, I created that spell for you. I’m as fully powered as I’ll ever be.”

“Then Godspeed on your journey home Regina.”

Regina looked forward again, “And good luck taming this lot.”

oOOOOo

Belle bent in half trying to catch her breath, “Go Ruby, I’ll-- I’ll catch up…” She sucked in another breath.

Ruby looked back towards Belle and forward towards something only she could see or hear or feel.

“Go.”

Ruby seemed to shake her head side to side. And then her entire body went still, hackles up.

From the bushes exploded Emma, sword in hand. She stumbled to a halt, “Belle?”

Mulan, Jacq and the rest weren’t too far behind.

“The front-- I-- I--” Belle stared down at the ground, then looked back up at Emma and met her gaze. “I angered Rumple. I think he’s going to take the Ogres’ side fully, he’s going to destroy the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma frowned for a second, then nodded, “Mulan, Ruby, you’re with me. Belle--” Emma took a dagger off her waist and threw it at Belle. “Protect them.”

Jacq spoke up, “Why is… Belle doing the protecting?”

Emma shook her head, “Know her. I don’t know you.” She spoke the next words to Belle and Aurora mostly, “Join us at the front as soon as you can.” She turned back towards Mulan and Ruby, “Get us there the fastest way possible Ruby--”

oOOOOo

“What’s going on Grumpy?”

“The Ogres, they’ve pulled back.”

Snow shook her head, “That’s not good.”

Both David and Grumpy agreed with nods and David spoke, “We stay where we are and let’s bring in some more men forward.”

Grumpy looked towards Snow, who nodded and he left the tent.

David shook his head, “Sometimes I forget--”

Snow looked up from the map, “Forget?”

David smiled just a little, then kissed the side of Snow’s head, “What an amazing leader you, and just how much I love you.”

Snow ran her fingers over the mountains, the rivers, “Would my father be proud? So many people have died, again, in another Ogre war.” She shook her head with a sigh, “Okay. Whatever they have in mind for us-- we’ll deal with it as we do everything else.”

“Together.”

oOOOOo

The guard was not being gentle as he yanked Regina towards the wall she’d stand against as she got perforated with arrows. Regina looked all around, until the guard jerked her forward again. “What’s over past the castle. Where the birds are flying.”

The guard glanced over, then gave Regina a last jerk towards the wall. “That’s the ocean. Something you‘ll never see again.” He gave Regina’s bindings a tug, then left her alone at the wall.

Regina looked over at the dais where Victoria and Iliane were talking. She watched as a young man appeared and whispered something to Gabrielle. She looked up, met Regina’s gaze and nodded almost imperceptibly towards the condemned woman, then she spoke to the man and he left again.

Herodotus stood and held up his hand and the crowd went silent, “Regina of the Enchanted Forest, do yo have any last words?”

Regina was silent for a moment. On the one hand she didn’t have to say anything, since they weren’t really her last words. Still. She couldn’t resist. “I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I...”

Between the blinks of those watching she disappeared from the wall, her shackles clattering to the ground, then reappeared next to Gabrielle with a knife in her hand. “...soar. Not that you’ll have any time to devote to me, but-- don’t try to follow me.”

Herodotus opened his mouth to respond, but didn’t get to as Ilaine put a hand on his arm and Victoria bracketed him on the other side.

Regina didn’t wait another second, but transported them both to the docks. They ended so close to the edge that they both almost fell off. Regina winced, “Apologies-- it’s a bumpy ride if I don’t know exactly where I’m going.”

Gabrielle just nodded and guided them back through the burning ships towards the only one that wasn’t on fire. They found Xena and Clark standing next to it, and three identical triplets, one of which had been the man who had spoken to Gabrielle on the dais, looking worried on the ship’s deck.

Gabrielle climbed the ladder and without a word Xena took Gabrielle’s hand and they and the triplets started preparing the ship to cast off.

Regina paused before she climbed onto the ship too, taking a breather. Transporting two people took much more power than just one. She glanced at Clark, “Are you coming with us?”

“I--” Clark trailed off with a frown, “I don’t think so… But.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “But?”

Clark started down at his hands for a moment, “Here-- in the ten kingdoms--” He gestured towards Regina, “Perhaps there are those with a propensity for magic here just like in the Enchanted Forest--”

Regina interrupted Clark, “Oh, there are.”

Clark inclined his head, taking Regina’s word for it, “But here-- it’s not something that is --celebrated, or even tolerated. I--”

Regina put a hand on Clark’s shoulder, “You’re fast, very fast, are unharmed by weapons, have heat vision, can use your breath to freeze things, have more strength than a hundred, maybe even a thousand oxen and the hearing--” She met his shocked eyes, “Then-- there’s the flying.”

Clark was silent for a long moment, “I can’t leave--”

Regina gripped the ladder, “I thought we would make a stop before heading into the open ocean.”

“Ah-- I thought this was Xena’s ship.”

Regina shook her head, “Technically it was the Emperor’s-- Now, it’s mine.”

Clark shook his head and followed Regina up the ladder. “You’re wrong by the way… maybe a hundred oxen-- but definitely not a thousand.”

Regina jumped down to the deck and answered Clark as he came over the side, “Trust me-- at least a thousand.”

oOOOOo

Emma stumbled to a stop in the middle of what had been her parents’ camp. It was chaos. Ogres and humans fighting as far as the eye could see. Neither the women or the wolf made any noise as they spread out and joined the fight.

Right away Emma saw Snow and David in trouble. She ran towards them and tackled him, feeling the breeze as the Ogre’s arms clawed at the air. “David.”

“Emma-- what are you-- left.” Together they rolled to the left and jumped to their feel, fighting back to back, “Is that a wolf?”

“Ruby.”

“Ah, right.”

David sprinted away and a moment later Snow appeared, “Emma-- down.” Emma flattened herself to the dirt as the Ogre’s weapon nearly took off her head. Snow shot an arrow then another and another into the Ogre’s brain. “Have you found your solution to our… little problem?”

She didn’t bother answering her mother’s question. Instead Emma concentrated, trying to make a fireball like she’d seen Regina do a dozen times, but too much was going on at the same time. She needed silence and calm and the Ogres weren’t providing her with that.

oOOOOo

“Where are we going?” It was the most abrasive of the triplets who spoke, Jett. Joxer was the most annoying and Jace was the most normal. “We’re going towards the southern kingdom-- I thought...”

“We have someone to pick up.”

“We can’t just-- who are you to order us around?” Jett grabbed at his throat as he rose from the deck, gasping out, “A--wi--”

With no warning Jett fell to the deck and Regina went to her knees with a gasp of pain. It was the worst physical pain she’d ever felt. Even worse than when Tamara and Greg were torturing her.

Xena was at Regina’s side in an instant, “Jett, keep us on course. Regina-- Regina-- what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, clutching at her chest, “Don’t know-- ahh--” She gestured with her hand, “Back-- back.”

Clark took a step towards Regina, but Gabrielle stopped him as Xena backed up too, “Wait--”

And then Regina was just gone. There had been no magic smoke or anything like that, one moment she was there, the next she wasn’t.

“What in Hades?” Xena shook her head, “Okay, we--”

Clark interrupted her, “No. This-- her disappearing. That’s not right. Can’t you feel it?” He got blank looks in return and so continued, “We have to get to her-- go after her.”

Gabrielle frowned, “What about Lois?”

Joxer made a face, “That’s your question?”

Jace spoke up, “Shh brother.”

“I--” Clark looked down at his hands, “I can get us to Lois, and get us to the Enchanted Forest faster than if we had to sail. I just.” He closed his eyes, “A thousand oxen. A thousand oxen.” He went to the side, jumped to the railing and dove into the ocean.

oOOOOo

When Regina appeared her ears were assaulted by the unending noise. There were screams, yells, orders, the sounds of steel on steel and the sound of bows. She felt more than saw or heard her attacker and without thought a fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it towards whatever was attacking her. It went up in flames.

“Regina?”

She finally looked up, “Emma?” Emma hauled Regina to her feet, “What--”

“Ogres.”

“Duck.” Emma did and Regina let loose another fireball. “Where’s Henry?”

Emma slashed at one of the smaller Ogres, small being a relative term of course. “The palace with Granny and half an army. Maybe I haven’t been his mother for years, but I’m not an idiot. How are we going to defeat the Ogres?”

“Perseverance.”

oOOOOo

“We’re flying, why are we flying, humans are not meant to fly.”

Jace and Joxer’s gazes met. Jace shook his head, “We’ve found something our dear fearless brother is afraid of.”

Jett gave Jace a push and Joxer got between them as Jett spoke, “We’re on-- a ship-- and we’re flying.”

The newcomer on board, a dark haired woman, had followed the conversation and spoke, “Clark will get us where we’re going. I’ve flown with him before.”

That got all three brothers’ attention. “In the sky?”

“On purpose?”

“In those arms?”

The woman chuckled and threw an arm over Jace’s shoulders, “Yes, but those aren’t aren’t why I love him.”

“It’s the hair, it must be the hair Lady Lois.”

Lois laughed again, “His brain actually, and his faith, his kindness, and especially his humor.”

Xena stared out at the open sky, ignoring the conversation going on behind her. She stood next to Gabrielle, an arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders, “It’s beautiful up here.”

Gabrielle pulled Xena closer and turned to her, “Take peace when it comes. A very smart woman once told me that.”

Xena smiled, “You should thank that woman.”

Gabrielle pulled Xena’s head down, “I think I will,” and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a character in this part. Just an FYI.

A yell went up from the dwarves and the other soldiers joined in.

Happy slapped Grumpy on the back, “We did it. We won.”

Grumpy sighed, “I don’t know, it feels like…” He yelled as a large axe came spinning through the air and suddenly Happy was cut in two, “No… NO!”

Grumpy whirled. Where there had been no Ogres, or only dead Ogres, no more stood as far as the eye could see and in front of them stood Rumplestiltskin.

After a moment, Snow, Emma, Regina, Mulan and Ruby joined the dwarf. Rumplestiltskin stared at them, “Give me my Belle.”

Ruby started forward, but Emma stopped her, catching her by the fur at her neck. “Never-- you-- this was all you?”

Rumplestiltskin laughed his most grating laugh, “Am I the cause. No dearie-- just taking advantage. Now. Give. Me. Belle.”

Regina stepped forward, “No.”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed again and threw his arms out. Regina went flying backwards and slammed into a tree.

Emma turned, but Snow stopped her. “Stay here, I’ll get her.”

Snow ran back and crouched next to a dazed Regina. “I’m-- I’m fi--” Regina’s brow furrowed, “Or not-- is that a flying ship?” She held her hand up, “Help me back to Emma.”

Snow nearly got pulled down as Regina yanked herself up. They got back to Emma just as everyone else saw the ship too.

“My word.”

“What the hell?” Emma squinted, “Is that Superman?” The Ogres scattered a bit as Clark’s heat vision torched two of their own. Emma looked over at Regina, “This-- place has-- Superman? Are Captain America and Spider-Man here too?”

Regina didn’t have to answer as the ship got put down at the same time the Ogres and Rumplestiltskin attacked.

Chaos descended again, although this time Emma fought hip to hip with Regina. Between weaves, bobs and fireballs Emma yelled over at Regina, “What now?”

It was Snow who answered, “The prophecy.”

“What?”

Snow shot an Ogre in the head then pulled Regina and Emma away from the worst of the fighting. “In the age of the fourth Orge War peace will come only when the Most Powerful One rules the Enchanted Forest with True Love, and the help of a Last Son, a Warrior from Afar, and a Pair of Princesses born of the Eleven Kingdoms.”

Regina frowned and glanced from one place to another on the battlefield, then back to Snow and Emma. “Last Son--”

Emma nodded and finished Regina’s thought, “--of Krypton. Clark. Warrior from afar--”

It was Regina’s turn to nod, “--Xena. Gabrielle is the Princess to Hecuba, the Empress.” Regina frowned for a long moment, then looked down and pulled the prism from under her shirt, “and this is from Victoria, also a Princess of the Eleven Kingdoms, Princess to Rian and Sarah.” Regina paused, “So-- the question is-- are you my true love?”

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina and took a step towards the brunette, “What if you’re my true love?”

Regina quirked an eyebrow and started to speak, but Snow interrupted, “Enough. Either whatever you will do will work, or it won’t--” She scowled at Regina, “And then we talk, in this life or the next Regina.”

Regina and Snow’s gazes battled and it was Regina who finally spoke, “I need Xena, Gabrielle, Clark and time-- you all have to buy us time.”

oOOOOo

Aurora gasped and put a hand up, “I need another break.”

Belle’s hand curled around the dagger. “Quickly.”

Jacq glanced around, “You worry too much-- relax, we’re back here-- they’re up ahead. By the time we get there, those who’ll be dead will be dead and those who survive will live. Nothing we can do about it.”

Aurora and Belle’s eyes met and Aurora stood with a grown, “Go… let’s go.”

Jacq rolled her eyes and sighed, “You two…”

Tink cut Jacq off, “Jacqueline-- those they love, their true loves, are in danger, can you understand that?”

Jacq shook her head and shrugged, “There’s no such thing as True Love. There is always someone who wants something more or something different from each relationship.”

Tink frowned, “No matter if you believe in it or not, there is true love in this world.”

Jacq shook her head, “So we each only have one guy-- ever-- and, what, if we miss him… we’re screwed?”

Tink pursed her lips in thought, “True Love is not a person. It’s a state. It’s not just romantic either, or genetic, or-- true love is what you believe it is.”

“So-- then all your fairy dust’ll find our one and only mate is call crap?”

Tink shook her head, “No, but it will find what’s in your heart at that moment. What you believe right then.”

The sarcasm left Jacq’s tone for the next question, “And if the same thing is tried the next day, next week, next year?”

“It could be the same, or different.”

“Huh--”

Belle held up a hand, “Shh… we’re here.” They stepped to the edge of the battle and Belle gasped, “Oh God.”

oOOOOo

“Stand in a circle. Holding hands.”

Xena quirked an eyebrow, “Holding hands?”

Gabrielle gave Xena a gentle push, “X--” Xena shook her head, “Any order?”

Regina held up her left hand, “Emma on my left, other than that, I don’t think it matters.”

Clark shook his head as well, “What is this going to do?”

Regina held up her right hand towards him and Clark took it, “I have no idea. I need to face the battle.”

They all moved and Regina stared at the fighting for a moment before she closed her eyes. After a minute when nothing had happened Emma spoke, “So…”

“Miss-- Swan?”

Emma smiled and didn’t respond. A second later Regina gasped and both she and the prism around her neck started to glow more and more and more.

Even those in the midst of battle weren’t sure what exactly happened next. One moment it seemed like they were being attacked by a sea of Ogres, and the next they were pitching forward, overbalanced because they had no one to fight any longer.

There was a thud and everyone in the circle looked towards Regina. Emma went to her knees next to her, “Regina… Regina…”

oOOOOo

_”Regina-- Regina--”_

_Regina blinked at the scene that unfolded when she opened her eyes. She’d been in the place before. Years ago when she’d been sentenced to death by Snow and David. But, as she looked towards the ‘Royal Box’, she realized she wasn’t in the past, she was in the future. Henry and Emma stood next to Snow and David. The four of them looking like the perfect family._

_It was Snow who had spoken and when Regina didn’t immediately respond, Snow approached her. “Regina, do you have any last words?”_

_“Last?”_

_Snow frowned, “Are you okay Regina?”_

_Regina’s eye twitched, “You’re about to put me to death, again, what does my condition matter?”_

_Snow put a hand to Regina’s cheek and Regina tried to get away. “You saved all of us-- this is your reward my stepmother. This… this is what you deserve. This is all you deserve Evil Queen. You don’t deserve family, or friends, or love, or any of it. You deserve death and the inevitable plunge to the depths of hell that will follow the last beat of your heart.” Snow took a haughty step back and gestured towards all around her, “This-- is your-- Happy Ending-- Regina.” She paused, “Archers…. fire.”_

oOOOOo

Regina’s eyes flew open. She threw her arms out and everyone flew backwards. She quickly stood, her eyes glowing a dark, dark purple, “I won’t die-- I won’t, I won’t…”

Xena was the first one to get back to her feet and get her sword out. Regina threw out her arm, her fingers curling around an invisible throat. Despite slowly being choked to death Xena took one step after another towards Regina.

Xena started to slash her sword at Regina, but it was met by Emma’s sword. Emma then met Xena’s eyes and gave her a nod, then turned to Regina. “Let her go Regina-- please--” Regina didn’t even look at Emma.

Emma frowned and put both her hands on Regina’s face, “Regina-- look at me-- please. Stop. Let Xena go. We won. It’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Regina let her arm drop to her side, and Xena went to one knee, rubbing at her neck. She glanced at both Regina and Emma, then shook her head, sheathed her sword and went back to guarding Rumpelstiltskin, who was trussed up on the ground.

“Thank you. Regina… look at me. Let everything drop away… it’s just us… let everything go.” Emma paused and took a breath, hoping her next words would work, “...only love remains.”

Regina’s eyes met Emma’s and Emma watched as the purple seemed to drain from them. Regina blinked a couple of times. “Emma-- why are you holding my face?”

Emma’s eyes twinkled, “Makes it easier to do this--” and kissed Regina.

Regina was surprised, and it took a few moments before Regina pulled away, “Emma-- I’m not.”

“Do you love me?”

Regina frowned, “That’s immaterial.”

“It’s an easy question. Either you do. Or you don’t.” Regina still stayed silent, “It’s not a trick question.”

Regina shook her head, “Life is a trick question Emma. We saved the Enchanted Forest. That means that we just are True Love, there is no do I or don’t I. I have no choice. I have never, ever had a choice in all this.” She stared down at the ground for a moment, “Being… the Queen…” She glanced over at Snow, “The Evil Queen, that was a choice, I got to chose to learn Magic, I got to chose who lived, who died. I finally… I finally had a choice.”

Emma took a step back and held out her hand. “True love crap aside, we’re connected forever through Henry. That neither you or I can never change. I birthed him, you raised him. But this-- I don’t know when it happened. Maybe it was reading your diaries, or the look in your eyes back in Stroybrooke when you told me to save Henry and were willing to die and save people who’d kicked you for most of your adult life so that Henry could--”

“--not just Henry.”

Emma looked up and met Regina’s eyes and gave her a half a smile, “Two answers. That you love me or you don’t… and it is your choice. No threats about Henry from me. If you say no he’s still your son, you still get to see him, and if he chooses he can live with you. No false promises either though. Just because we’re this supposed ‘true love’ according to some prophecy doesn’t mean we can share a bathroom, or a life.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow, “Now we’re moving in together?”

“I didn’t mean--” Emma nodded to herself, “You’re not planning on answering the question.”

Regina went still and quiet. No one else on the battlefield spoke either, although Regina could see David and Snow shooting her looks of death. Or at least David was. Regina wasn’t quite sure what Snow’s look meant.

“Yes.” She paused, “Yes. I love you Emma.”

Emma took Regina’s face in her hands and kissed the former Queen, and this time Regina kissed Emma back. That is until a throat cleared. Emma took a step back, her cheeks a little pink, “Ah-- we should probably--”

Regina nodded, finishing Emma’s thought, “--yes. Get back. Have the army at the palace stand down, find Henry and give him the biggest hug, bury our-- your-- dead. Deal with Rumple.”

Snow and Regina’s gazes met, but neither spoke. It was Rumple who spoke up, “How disgustingly romantic-- this isn’t--” 

He stopped speaking as he was jerked to the side by his arm. Belle pulled him to his feet and close and a chilling smile came to the imp’s face. “I knew…”

Everyone was perfectly still and deathly silent as Belle kissed Rumpelstiltskin. There was nothing romantic or sensual about the kiss though. Everyone watched in awe as it seemed like Belle sucked every bit of magic out of Rumpelstiltskin. Finally she let go and he dropped to the ground with an oof, unconscious but not quite dead.

Snow was about to speak when the world went white for everyone. Regina shivered and sucked in a breath as magic seemed to flow through the prism and into her. At the same time Emma felt like she had been kicked in the head and the gut at the same time and then she fell to the ground with a painful yell.

Everything was silent and no one moved for a moment once the whiteness and power faded. Regina was the first one to speak, “Belle, you just…”

Emma shook her head, “She’s ungifted, she’s a pillar of creation, she’s a hole in the world.” Snow, David and Regina looked at Emma quizzically. “What? I read.”

Regina shook her head, “From the Sword of Truth Novels. Henry was obsessed with them.”

Emma frowned towards Regina, “You let Henry read the Sword of Truth Novels?”

Regina canted her head to one side, “If I recall in the last few years I’ve had very little success telling my son what he can and cannot do, do you believe I had any better success telling him what he cannot read?”

Emma nodded, “Good point. Um…” 

Snow looked as stunned as anyone had ever seen her, “Belle, you, I think you killed The Dark One.”

Belle sat down where she was on the ground, “I think I’m tired.” Ruby came over and stood next to her, guarding her.

Snow looked between Belle and Ruby, and Regina and Emma. Finally she cleared her throat, “Regina’s right. We need to gather our fallen brothers and sisters and break what’s left of the camp. We… we’re going home.”

A cheer went up and then everyone got to work. Only the newcomers, Snow, Regina, and Emma hung back. Even Ruby allowed a small cart to be hooked to her.

Clark was the first one who spoke up, “I could-- I…”

Regina nodded, “If anyone has a problem with you-- they can take it up with me. But…” Regina glanced over at Snow and David, “Since you’re on the side of good-- you’ll have no trouble in the Enchanted Forest.”

Clark nodded and moved away. Snow spoke, “What are--” Clark was suddenly a blur, “--oh--” She looked over at Regina, “Like the flying, magic.”

Regina met Emma’s gaze for a moment. Emma smirked and spoke, “You never got around to reading comic books in Storybrooke did you?”

“No-- never.”

Belle looked over, “Comic book?”

Regina groaned, “Ask my son that question. He’ll tell you all about them from some Crisis to Post Crisis to a very Black Night, and Bright Day or something that seemed to me just as Dark as the Black Night. To a Flashpoint of some sort-- although I never quite got what it set on fire.”

Emma chuckled and Regina shot her a glare. “So I should ask our son about whether he likes the Byrne Superman or not? Not you Regina?” Regina just kept glaring at Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina was so tired. Not so much because of her overuse of magic. The light show that had happened after Belle took the Dark One out of Rumplestiltskin and turned it into… whatever she had turned it into had solved her magic deficiency. No, she was bone tired because of all the thoughts and feelings that were whirring around in her head.

She was so tired that her mouth seemed to be a bit disconnected from her brain as well, “Every time I look at your parents the song Bobo and Fred runs through my head.”

Emma snorted a half a laugh, “No. Rosenshontz?” Regina nodded. “So, which is which?”

Regina paused, then looked over at Emma, “I take the fifth on that one.”

Emma smiled as she shook her head, “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Lightening the mood.”

Regina cleared her throat, “Yes. It’s not usually my job.” She paused, “How do you know Rosenshontz? I know it because for a year or so Henry was obsessed with them. For some reason they were in the house.”

Emma looked a bit confused, “So, the curse put Rosenshontz in your house, before you even adopted Henry?” Regina shrugged, not having an answer. “As for how I know… that’s a state secret…” She paused a moment, thinking of something that put a slight smile on her face, “Once… after the curse sorta broke in Storybrooke-- ah. ‘The Circus is Here’ sorta popped into my head.” Regina glanced over at Emma again with a raised eyebrow, but no comment. 

They rode in silence for a few moments. It was Emma who finally broke that silence with a question, “Do you… what was Henry’s favorite Rosenshontz song?”

Regina was quiet for a moment before she answered. Lost in her own memories. “That’s a two part answer. He claimed that ‘Don’t Bring it Home’ was his favorite. But…” Regina trailed off.

“But?”

“Well…” Regina glanced over her shoulder as if Henry was going to pop out of the woods, “Ah, sometimes I would let him listen to one song before bed. He always chose ‘Billy Don’t Cry Now’.”

“That’s the one with the guy with the gun shooting at the moon?” Regina shot her a look, “What? Thank you Regina. For telling me.”

Regina looked up ahead, “We’re here.”

Emma looked quizzically over at the woman who had just changed the subject, but went with it. “Yep.”

Regina had been riding for most of the way back to Snow and David’s palace, but got off as they passed through the gates.

And that was a good thing too. She barely saw him coming as Henry sprinted towards Regina and jumped into her arms, knocking them both to the ground, “Mom?”

Regina swallowed a couple of times as she looked up from the ground into her son’s eyes. “Henry.”

“Henry Mills, get yourself off of your mother.”

Henry popped up with the energy of youth and held out a hand to his mother. She took it and got to her feet. She looked past him to Granny. “Thank you.”

Granny inclined her head, “He’s a pretty good cook too.”

Snow and David rode up, followed by the rest of the army. Grumpy ordering them around and looking even more grumpier than usual. Even Nova appearing and putting an arm around him didn’t take the frown off his face.

Emma dismounted and put an arm around Henry. “It worked Kid. I’m still in one piece.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Regina glanced between them, “Worked?”

“Oh-- he wanted to come with me. I told him that if you appeared and he was at the front lines you’d kill me.”

Regina paused and then she shook her head, “You made the correct choice Emma.”

Henry took Emma’s hand and Regina’s hand, “Let’s g--”

Regina gripped Henry’s hand in her own for a moment, then let go, “You and Emma go on ahead. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“No.”

Regina turned to Emma, “This isn’t--”

Emma gestured towards her parents, “Say what you’re going to say…”

Regina sighed, then turned to Snow and David, “I will submit to whatever punishment you believe is warranted for my past crimes against the Enchanted Forest.”

“No-- No--” Emma physically got between her parents and Regina. “No. If you kill her you have to kill me too. She just-- she just saved your entire damn kingdom-- your world.”

“Em-- Emma--”

Emma whirled on Regina, “What?”

Regina put her hand against Emma’s cheek, “There is always a price. And, for once, I will gladly pay it.”

“No--” Emma threw her hand out to point towards where Xena, Gabrielle, Clark and LOis were coming through the gates, “No-- they helped-- I helped too. I could feel the power running through us all.” Emma poked Regina on the chest, “This isn’t just on you Regina.”

Regina gently took Emma’s hand in her own, “You know it’s not just about today Emma-- you know that I’ve done horrible things. Things that can never be forgiven or atoned for. I--”

Emma put her fingers over Regina’s lips, “And you think that dying somehow will let you balance out those bad… horrible acts? That’s stupid.” Emma paused, “And-- I’m not going through his,” she patted Henry’s shoulder, “puberty alone.”

“Emmmaaa…”

Snow put a hand of her own on Emma’s shoulder, “We’ll make no decisions today Emma--” She looked at Regina, “And I assume you’re not planning on going anywhere Regina?”

“Where would I go?”

Snow nodded her most regal nod, “In that case-- we have much to do. Our friends to bury.” SNow and David walked towards those unloading the bodies from the carts. Although Snow had to pull along David just a bit as it seemed he had more to say.

Granny wrung her hands and cleared her throat, “Emma, have you?”

Regina glanced around, “Ah, right, Ruby?” Granny nodded, “Ruby’s with Belle. Here they come.”

Indeed Belle with Ruby trotting protectively next to her came through the gates. Followed by Aurora, Mulan, TInk, and Jacq.

Granny followed Regina’s gaze and frowned as they approached, “Ruby?”

Belle spoke, “Rumple did this and now--” She shook her head, “I shouldn’t have taken all his magic--” She looked towards Regina, “It seemed to all go into you. Do you think?”

Regina stepped a bit away from everyone, held her hands away from her body pointed towards Ruby and concentrated. After a couple of minutes she dropped her arms and shook her head, “I’m sorry.”

Belle took a step towards Regina, “What do you want for...”

Regina put a hand up, and was pleasantly surprised when Belle shut up, “That’s not… It didn’t work. Do you have the cloak?”

Belle shook her head and looked down at Ruby. “I--”

“Have you tried some version of true love’s kiss?”

Henry made a face, “Eww… she’s a wolf.”

Regina shook her head, “No, she’s Belle love, she just has the form of a wolf.” Belle still looked devastated, “I’ll keep thinking on it, but, can it hurt to try my suggestion?”

Belle nodded and started towards the palace entrance.

Tink finally spoke, “Are you going to keep ignoring me Regina?”

Emma frowned, “You two know each other?”

“Yes… we should… talk.”

Emma frowned, then nodded, “C’mon Henry, wanna go meet Superman?”

Henry did a double take, “What? No way?”

“Yes way. Clark and his soon to be wife Lois.”

Henry looked over at Regina, “Are you coming too?”

Regina nodded, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Everyone left except Tink. “Were you going to ignore me?”

“No.”

Regina tried to take a step back, but Tink grabbed her by the arm and put a small knife to her throat. “You ruined my life-- because of you I’m no longer a Fairy --because of-- You.”

“So. Do it. You would be an honored guest at feasts for the rest of your life if you did. Two, perhaps three people in this entire world would truly miss me. So. Do it. I deserve it, and more.”

Tink stood perfectly still. “I gave you everything you needed to be happy-- everything-- all you had to do was take it.”

Regina met Tink’s gaze, “I can’t change the past. If I could, I would. In many ways.”

Tink dropped the knife to her side, “Have you met him?”

“Him?”

“The man with the lion tattoo?”

Regina shook her head, “I’ve never met him.”

Tink frowned and looked Regina up and down, “But you seem almost happy. At least, as happy as I’ve ever seen you.”

“Emma.”

“The blonde who helped save me and Jacq?”

“Yes. She’s my Henry’s birth mother.” Regina put a hand on Tink’s shoulder. Tink jumped, and Regina frowned, “What?”

“You didn’t feel that? The power that you got from The Dark One, it… tastes… like, like Fairy Power. I felt like a fairy again. Do it again.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, “I wasn’t the one who took your fairy powers away, that was Blue.” Regina shook her head, “I don’t know what her reasoning was.”

“Oh, please. you don’t care about the Blue Fairy or any of them, you never have. And even turning over this new leaf, you know that they’re all hypocritical blowhards,” Tink paused, “well, except Nova, she has a good heart I think.”

Regina looked over towards where the army was still unloading the carts. “I’m trying to be better.”

Tink blew out a breath, “Right.”

Regina fell silent, seeming to stare out into the distance. “Hmm…”

“What.”

She picked the prism up off her chest and brought it as close to her eyes as she could. Tink also looked at it, but couldn’t see whatever Regina was seeing. Finally Regina let it drop back to her chest and looked up at TInk. “Okay. Ready?”

Tink gave a nod, Regina put her hand on Tink’s chest and the blonde former fairy gasped her mouth falling open in an unreleased scream, and then in the blink of an eye, it was done.

Emma was the first one who got to Regina’s side, “What did you just do?”

Tink was bent over, a hand to her head. Regina shrugged, “Gave Tink back her powers.”

Emma glanced between the two women, “Your hand was on her chest.”

Regina took Emma’s hand in her own and pulled the Sheriff closer, “I thought it might be more dramatic. So, I shouldn’t touch other women’s chests?”

“No. No you should not Regina Mills.” Emma shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Regina’s eyes twinkled, “Whatever you wish dear.”


	16. Chapter 16

  
**~ A Few Months Later**  
oOOOOo

Regina sat perfectly still. She was in the woods sitting in the middle of a ring of trees. Her eyes were closed and she took slow, deep breaths.

She spoke, “I can hear you there.”

“Most people can’t--”

Regina opened her eyes, but still didn’t move. “Being here, it calms me. When I’m calm the magic it’s… calm. Even with Tink getting her infusion of magic to restart her-- fairy-ness, the magic that came from the Dark One is still overwhelming. This centers me.”

Xena sat on a protruding stump, “Oh, it’s the magic that’s overwhelming you, not the-- ah-- nine children in your house?”

Regina finally turned and looked at Xena, “Ten if you count Emma…”

Xena chuckled at that. “You know why I’m your best friend at the moment?”

“I do. Snow and Charming asked you to watch me, and if need be kill me.”

Xena shook her head, “One word said so differently by two women who are so much the same.”

Regina frowned, “What?”

Xena stood, “I’m not the word one, that’s my better half’s job, but when Snow says that nickname for David, it seems to glitter over her head. And when you say it, I can swear I can hear a growl too.”

“Your point?”

Xena shook her head, “No point, just an observation.”

Regina regarded Xena for a moment before she stood. “I’m going home before the wedding-- so you can let whichever brother it is today know that.” She brushed by Xena, “And you didn’t have to give me that look, I was a Queen, I know everything.”

Xena grumbled under her breath, “Joxer.”

Regina glanced over her shoulder, “Actually it was Jett who gave himself away.”

oOOOOo

Mulan rolled her shoulders, settling her armor and sword, as she looked around the great hall, it was nearly ready for the wedding. A chuckle came from over her shoulder. She turned and inclined her head, “Princess Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle shot Mulan a look, “Just Gabrielle. So, it must be a warrior thing, huh?”

Mulan still looked confused, “I’m sorry?”

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, “That’s what Xena does too.”

Mulan looked down at her armor, “I wasn’t sure if… I’m a bit… out of practice when it comes to wearing dresses. In this I feel at least a little bit at ease.”

Gabrielle touched one of the armor pieces on Mulan’s shoulder, “No, it’s nice. And looks exquisitely crafted. You look great. I’m just glad that I got Xena to wear the dark blue leather armor with the crazy gold drachmas on it and the pants under the skirt.” Gabrielle shook her head, “Somehow I managed to convince her that she didn’t need her breast dagger at a wedding where the groom could lift the church from its foundation.”

That finally made Mulan smile a little. “You look beautiful as well Pr… Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle did a twirl, she was in a dark red dress with blue piping on the edges. The skirt went to the floor, although the bottom of her top didn’t quite make it to the top of her skirt. “Thank you Mulan.”

Mulan tilted her head to one side, “If I were to guess I’d presume that the color blue on your dress matches Xena’s armor?”

“It does. So, what are your plans after this?”

Mulan was silent. “I’m not sure what Aurora’s plans are.”

Gabrielle frowned, “Okay, but what about your plans?”

Mulan shook her head, “My place is by Aurora’s side. I gave Phillip my word that I would protect her, and, although at that moment I did not know that she was pregnant, I include his son or daughter in that promise.”

Gabrielle didn’t stop frowning, “So, you don’t get to have a life? You don’t get to tell her that --you-- love her?”

Mulan’s head snapped around, and she stared at Gabrielle, “How did you know?”

Gabrielle smiled, managing not to chuckle, “I have some experience with repressed warriors and their feelings.”

Arms wrapped around Gabrielle from behind. Gabrielle looked up and she and Xena shared a small kiss. “More than one? Is there something you want to tell me Gabrielle?”

Gabrielle smiled, “Just that I love when you say my name.” Gabrielle changed her focus back to Mulan, although she didn’t move out of Xena’s embrace. “And, we’ve just made Mulan blush. But, you know that you need to tell Aurora about your feelings for her.”

Mulan slowly nodded, “Thank you for your advice Gabrielle.” She came to some sort of attention, “Xena,” and was out the door with less noise than even Xena usually made.

Gabrielle turned in Xena’s arms. “So, think she’ll tell her?”

Xena shook her head, “No idea. Maybe she won’t have to.”

“Oh?”

Xena smirked, “I’ve found that some Princesses out there can be very, very perceptive.” She gestured towards the back door of the throne room, “We should probably go check on the groom. I think it’s my duty as the best… person… to make sure that there’s no last minute escape.”

oOOOOo

“Voila… You look, so, so…”

“Stupid.”

Granny put a hand to her granddaughter's cheek. “Never honey, but… yes, perhaps a--”

“Lower?”

Granny smiled, “Yes, a lower hairstyle would work.” She picked up a brush and started helping Ruby brush out her do. A few minutes later Ruby’s hair simply flowed onto her back.

Ruby put a hand over Granny’s and turned away from the mirror. “Granny, I never… I don’t think I thank you enough. For taking me in, for not simply,.. for not simply killing me and being done with it.”

Granny hugged Ruby to her, “Never child. Never.” Granny cleared her throat, “I need to go see to the preparations, will you…” She smiled, “And your hair be alright?”

Ruby kissed Granny on the cheek, “I will. I love you Granny.”

“I love you too Ruby.” Granny gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Ruby sat back down. Gathered her hair into a ponytail, and then let it go again. She looked up and took a quick breath in. “Oh my…”

Ruby turned to face Belle who stood in the doorway ready for the wedding. “You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t go around wearing those clothes, it’s not nice to outshine the bride.”

Belle looked down. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder dress with slightly darker yellow gloves that went up to her elbow. “It’s not new, I’ve worn it before.”

Ruby stood, “You look gorgeous.” 

Belle smiled, “Thank you. And Ruby, so do you.”

Ruby looked down at her ensemble. She wore a v-neck light blue dress shirt with gold piping around the edges and a darker almost black skirt. “This?”

Belle nodded, “Well, I think that you look just as beautiful in your hunting clothes, or your… furs… or, nothing at all.”

Ruby laughed as they met in the middle of the room and kissed. “Just tell me that no evil… whatever the hell is next… is going to crash the wedding…”

Belle laughed, “I’m pretty sure that if it tries to somebody’ll run he or she through quite well.” Belle paused, “I love you…”

“I--”

Belle put her fingers over Ruby’s lips. “I know that you don’t believe it all the way through your soul. Kiss to take Rumple’s curse off or not. And, every day of every week of every month of every year that we are together I will convince you that you are not my second choice, that that day in the diner, when you sat down.. after giving me so much guff about my ice tea habits.”

Ruby smiled and brushed a bit of hair from Belle’s eyes, “And you are an expert in rehabilitation right?”

Belle smiled, “Indeed. Now. We have a wedding to get to.”

Ruby let her hand slide down until it gripped Belle’s. “Wonder how the bride’s doing?”


	17. Chapter 17

“You’ll be great today Lois.”

Lois blew out a breath, “I know. This has all been--” She turned to Snow, “Thank you, for all of this. You owe nothing to the daughter of a General from another realm.”

Emma interrupted, “Nah, she’s just doin’ this ‘cause she thinks your Clark is cute.”

“Emma--”

Emma smirked and Lois laughed a little as she gave Snow a hug. “He is the best man I’ve ever met.”

Snow squeezed her back, “I’ll go check to make sure everything’s going smoothly.”

After Snow left, Lois spoke, “Thank you.”

Emma gave Lois a look, “For what? Making a joke?”

“For becoming my friend. I chose to go with Clark, to leave my family and friends. And I knew that I wouldn’t have made any other choice. I knew he needed a new start, and I was prepared to only have him to really be close to. To be a stranger in this strange land. But, you have made me felt just as at home here in the Enchanted Forest as I was in the southern kingdom.”

Emma shrugged, trying to defuse the comment, “Sure. No problem.”

Lois just shook her head, “How is it going with your and Regina’s new charges?”

Emma winced, but Lois had found a topic Emma would talk about, “It was a bit iffy at first…”

oOOOOo

_Regina held a hand up, “Okay. Okay. Everyone.” She blew out a breath, no one was listening to her. Not surprising, but also annoying. “QUIET.” Everyone in the yard stopped what they were doing and turned towards Regina, “Thank you. Now, some of you have been here for a bit already, and others are new, but you will all listen.”_

_Henry spoke up with a smirk, “Even me Mom?”_

_Before Regina could respond Emma chimed in, “Or me Regina?”_

_Regina pursed her lips, then shook her head, “If any of you don’t know, that’s Emma Swan.”_

_One of the kids spoke up, “The Savior.”_

_Regina continued, “And Henry Mills. They will no doubt be a very bad influence on the lot of you, luckily I…” She cleared her throat, “I love them both. So. This is…”_

_Brigid spoke up, “An orphanage because all our Moms and Dads croaked fighting the Ogres right? And no one else wants us either.”_

_Regina regarded Brigid, she had dark hair and stared at Regina as if she was trying to light the former Queen on fire with her eyes. “This is somewhere for you to stay, yes, you will be safe here, fed, and perhaps you will have some fun as well, that last one is up to you, I’m not an activities director. There is much up in the air about the Enchanted Forest, no one is sure of anything, no one’s even sure if we should still have a monarchy or not, but one thing that everyone can agree on is that you children should not be left to your own devices. So… for the time being I…” Emma gave a little cough, “We-- have taken you into our home.”_

_Hannah, an eight year old with the brightest red hair that Regina had ever seen spoke up, “Why aren’t we in your castle?”_

_Regina shook her head, “A castle is no place for anyone to grow up, ever. And,” she glanced behind her at the house. It wasn’t a small house. It looked like a large farmhouse with lots of windows and three floors. “While it may not be a castle, it’s also not a small place. We have enough room.” She paused for a beat to see if any of the other children would interrupt her, when they didn’t she continued, “There will be chores and there are rules.”_

_Wilhelm, a nine year old with glasses and a very intelligent air about him spoke, “Will there be school?”_

_“Ohh yes.” There was a chorus of ‘reallys’. “Each weekday. Miss Belle will be your teacher.”_

_Brigid blew out a sigh, “Does everyone have to go? Or is it just gonna be us there?”_

_Regina shook her head, “I don’t know Brigid. It will likely be up to each parent in the area.”_

_“How long?”_

_“I don’t know. They don’t know. As I said, everything’s still…”_

_Brigid rolled her eyes, “Up in the air. So. Rules? We can’t go anywhere or have any fun or anything?”_

_Regina raised an eyebrow, “Not exactly. You do what Emma and I say, you use proper language, you respect your elders and your fellow….”_

_Regina was at a loss for words. It was Henry who interjected, saving his mother, “...your brothers and sisters.”_

_There was perfect silence after Henry spoke, it almost seemed as though no one was breathing. It was Julian, a six year old who seemed to be stuck to Brigid’s side, almost using her as a shield who asked the next question, “Are you going to be our Moms now? Or… or will someone else take us, or?” He trailed off._

_Regina went to answer, but her son spoke up first again, “It doesn’t matter. ‘Cause at the moment we’re all we have, and so, we’re all brothers and sisters.”_

_Brigid stood up a bit straighter and switched her stare from Regina to Henry, “And, what, you’re in charge now too? I’m older than you are.”_

_Henry shrugged, “Whatever, but, I’m also right. You don’t have a Mom or Dad anymore, that sucks, but, you’re not old and elderly and stuff either, so, you have to keep going, you know?”_

_Brigid stood there, seemingly sizing Henry up for a moment, then she turned back to Regina, “I’m only going to be here until I can convince somebody that I’m not a kid.”_

_With a twinkle in her eye Regina nodded, “So. Any more questions?”_

_Brigid spoke up, “Are you two kissing and stuff?”_

_Regina didn’t miss a beat, “Yes.” Emma mumbled something under her breath that made Henry blush and laugh just a little, but Regina ignored them. “Is that all?”_

_Lucius spoke up in a quiet voice, he was the smallest of the boys who could walk and talk, “M’esety, do we hafta call you Momma?”_

_Regina was silent for a beat, “No. Your parents… they… No Lucius, you do not.”_

_“Are you still Evil? My Mommy said that I should never look at you or I’d turn into stone and then you’d kill them too…” The little girl, Melaina, stared down at the ground. All the kids held their breaths as Regina walked to Melaina and got down on one knee in front of her. She gently put her finger under Melaina’s chin and lifted it up._

_Regina managed to hold back her sigh as she saw that the little girls’ eyes were scrunched closed. “Open your eyes Melaina, please.” Melaina didn’t, “If I were going to turn you to stone would I say please?”_

_Melaina seemed to think about that, then swallowed and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped a little, but then seemed to settle a bit. “Am I stone?”_

_Regina shook her head, “No.”_

_Melaina blinked again, “You have really pretty eyes.”_

_Those eyes twinkled as Regina stood and held her hand down to the young girl. “Would you like to go see some horses?”_

_That got Melaina’s attention. “Yes.”_

_Regina looked down as Lucius took a hold of her other hand, “Hello there Lucius.”_

_Lucius gave the hand a pull, “Wanna see the horsies.” They started walking, the other kids either running ahead, or staying behind Regina and walking next to Emma, who still held Esfir and Thorsten the nine month old twins in a sling._

_“Don’t wanna be a frog.”_

_Regina looked down at Lucius. “That’s a fair request. How do you feel about snakes?”_

_Lucius smiled, “I like snakes.”_

_Melaina made a face, “Eww… I don’t like snakes.”_

_Regina gave a regal nod, “Then Lucius, you will have to be our official snake wrangler here. Do you know the difference between the harmless ones and poisonous ones?”_

_Lucius nodded, “Dadda taught me.”_

_“That’s good. Because, horses don’t like snakes either. How about you Melaina, any requests?”_

_Melaina made a face, “Ice cream.”_

_“Hmm… that might take a bit more Melaina. We’d have to find someone who has Cows. And, I’m not sure how to make it.”_

_Melaina shook her head, “My Mama made it. I’ll show you.”_

_Regina nodded and squeezed both their hands, “Here we are.” They let go and Regina opened the door and led the gaggle inside._

oOOOOo

“That’s your favorite story.”

Emma colored a bit, but slowly turned towards the newcomer in the room, “Yes. And I’ll tell everyone who will listen it until they actually listen to it.”

Regina shook her head, “I didn’t…” She trailed off with a sigh, “For so many years everything I did was to prove my power, or get what I wanted, and so I told everyone and anyone who would listen when I was doing good, or bad, or anything. Those kids, I just…”

Lois piped up, “So, you’re not in the running for King or Queen?”

Regina shook her head, “No. I think that… everyone in the Enchanted Forest and beyond will be much more at ease that way. She frowned, “I can’t believe they’re calling it that.”

Emma smirked at Regina from across the room, “Yeah. Bad Star Wars prequel flashbacks.”

That brought a small smile to Regina’s lips. “Something like that.”

Lois shook her head, “You two,” both Regina and Emma frowned at Lois, “you make me and Clark look like we hate each other. So cute.”

Their eyes met. Emma shook her head, “Definitely not cute.” She pointed towards the door, “I’m going to check on the kids.”

The silence that fell over the room was a bit uncomfortable. “Umm…” Lois started to speak, the stopped. She opened her mouth a few times, then finally sighed and blew out a breath, “I’m pregnant.”

Regina looked a bit confused, “There are plenty of regular healers--”

Lois cut her off, “I don’t need a healer, I mean, I will, and it’ll probably be you, but, right now,” Lois paused, “Clark is different. I don’t care what his child is like, but, I need to know-- to know…” she stuttered to a stop.

Regina was still for a moment, then walked across the room to Lois’ side, “Please. Sit.”

Lois did and Regina knelt on one knee in front of her. She put both her hands on Lois’ belly and closed her eyes.

Neither woman moved until the door opened and Lois jumped a little. “Should I come back?”

Regina stood and took a step back, “No. I’m done.”

Lois spoke, “...and?” Regina glanced towards Granny. “It’s okay. Half the kingdom will know sooner rather than later. Please. Tell me.”

Regina’s eyes twinkled, “They’re fine.” She held a hand up, “And, no, I can’t tell if they’ll be --super-- or not.”

“Okay, enough of that-- Regina, you go corral your children and find Emma.”

Regina frowned, “Find Emma? She she was with them.”

Granny shrugged, and waved a hand towards the door, “She’s not now.”

Regina left the room. She quickly found the children by following the loudest voices in the palace. She almost didn’t tell them to change to their inside voices, to hear such, life in the palace that had been so lifeless for her almost put a smile on her face.

The kids didn’t know where Emma was either, although Brigid got in a dig, using a low enough voice that only Regina could hear her, “Maybe she’s looking for a good man.”

Regina frowned, “Brigid.” Brigid simply stared back at Regina for a moment, then joined Melaina and Hannah a bit away from where the boys were playing.

Regina sighed. She still didn’t know what to do about Brigid. When Regina looked into the girl’s eyes she could see so much pain. Every once in a while she would see a smile slip through Brigid’s hard exterior, usually in the company of one of the smaller children.

Regina wandered through the castle where she’d once been Queen. Still no Emma.

Finally Regina gave up looking for where she thought Emma might have gone and instead went to the place she’d always been the most comfortable. She’d been mightily surprised that Snow hadn’t cut down the tree.

Regina came around the corner and shook her head, “Emma?”

“I found your tree.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “And you without your chainsaw.”

Emma laughed and gestured towards the tree, “Isn’t it an Apple tree? It doesn’t look like its had apples on it for quite awhile.”

Regina went to it and put a hand on it. Closing her eyes for a moment. “It didn’t like being ripped from its home and then ignored while I was in Storybrooke.”

“You can tell that?”

Regina nodded. “I can… it’s, hard to explain. Whatever The Dark One was, when it went through Victoria’s Mother’s prism it got… purified or, something.” Regina shook her head, “If I hadn’t had that on, I don’t know what would have happened to me.”

“Nothing did. We’re all still here, well, most of us, and we’re celebrating Lois and Clark’s wedding.” Emma made a face, “Do you know how much I want to have you or someone magic up a printing press and start the Daily Planet.”

Regina glanced over at Emma with a half amused look on her face, “She is more than that. By now you must know that the stories in… in the Storybrooke world are only a ghost of the real stories. Take the story of Snow White, the Queen doesn’t even get a name.” Regina paused, “Oh, and I’m pretty sure I’m not dancing…”

Emma moved until she was next to Regina, though she didn’t touch her. Not yet. “Oh, no iron shoes that have just been in burning coals for you?” Regina didn’t say anything in response, and so Emma went back to what she’d been thinking about when she’d been staring at the tree alone. “You know. Most things don’t like being ripped from their homes.” She paused, “You know, we never really talked about where we’re living. It just sort of-- happened. We saw Brigid and Julian standing at the door of the palace, came up with the plan to take them in, and Ruby suggested the house where we are now.” Emma slipped her hand into Regina’s. “Do you want to go home? To live on your father’s land?”

Regina stood still, “Your parents are here.”

“They have horses and know how to ride them to wherever we wind up, and soon I assume they’ll have their own gaggle of purebred fairy tale land not-so-adult children. They won’t notice I’m missing.”

Regina turned, taking Emma’s other hand. “Emma-- aside from the fact that I-- the new me-- I would never take a daughter from her mother… Your whole life is here. Ruby, Belle, Lois. And this is where the kids’ lives are too. Do I loving living so close to Snow and David, of course not-- but, between you, Henry and the kids. I’m happy.”

Emma draped her arms around Regina’s neck, “Still. We should take a trip out there.”

“Maybe.” She put her arms around Emma’s waist, “I don’t need a tree anymore Emma.” She glanced over at the tree, “But perhaps Granny can save her.”

A snorted laugh made Regina look back towards Emma. Regina had a small smile on her own lips, “What?”

“Granny’s Apples. Funny.” Regina shrugged and before she could defend her joke Emma’s lips met her own. The world she had lived in her whole life, the one of pain and suffering, the one where she had no good choices. It all fell away when she and Emma kissed or made love. She saw no judgement in Emma’s eyes, only understanding. An irony considering the fact that Emma’s mother Snow seemed to be the most judgmental of Regina.

A throat cleared and Regina and Emma pulled apart just a bit. Regina didn’t even have to look over to know that it was Snow interrupting them. She rested her forehead against Emma’s. “I love you Emma.”

“Love you too Regina.” She paused, “You’re going to stay here for another minute?” Regina nodded, “Good. I’ll distract my mother and collect the bride. Then we’ll get this show on the road so that we can get to the party and the dancing.” Regina raised an eyebrow, “Right. No dancing for you.” Emma glanced over towards her mother and lowered her voice, “But tonight…”

Regina smiled, “Now aren’t you glad that I magically soundproofed the master bedroom? Sound can get in, but not out…”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes, fine… it was a good idea.”

Regina kissed Emma again, a shorter one, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Snow and Emma left, Regina heard her name come up not once but three times before they got out of the courtyard. She sighed and sat down, a hand against the tree.

oOOOOo

“King… Jonathan?”

Clark nodded, “And my mother was Queen Martha.”

Henry sat back and shook his head, “Wow-- and I was pissed that I couldn’t bring my books. Did your Mom and Dad ever tell you about your past?”

Clark shook his head, “They didn’t know. I was found by the side of the road that led to the castle. I was in a craft in the middle of a crater. Not a scratch on me. I was take to the King and Queen, the people wanted to put me to death for surviving.” Henry sucked in a breath and Clark quickly continued, “But, my mother and father weren’t the superstitious sort and so they took me in, adopted me, and made me their heir.”

Henry held up a finger and Clark paused, “Who’s in charge of your parent’s kingdom now that you’re here?”

“Lois said that my mother still rules.”

Henry frowned, “Did your Dad die?”

Clark looked Henry for a moment, “Yes. Yes he did. I was away in the Emperor’s court… I wish…” He shook his head and looked back to Henry, “Hey, what’s wrong.”

Henry cleared his throat, “Mine did too. I mean, I didn’t know him too long, but, yeah…”

Clark put a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “What I found when my father died was that what you need to focus on is those who still love you. And, Henry, I think you have a lot of people who love you in the kingdom.”

Henry blushed, “Yeah… oh, oh, you mean like my Moms and Granny and Ruby, and not…”

“And who were you referring to young man?”

Regina appeared in the doorway and Henry had never been more happy to see her. “Mom… it’s time to go, time for the wedding?”

Regina frowned at her son’s manner, but nodded. “It is. You two ready?”

Clark cleared his throat as he stood, “As I’ll ever be.”

Regina gave Clark a look as Henry went ahead of them down the hall, “Really?”

A smirk came to Clark’s face, “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “You’re a strange man.”

“Because I want to get married? And what about you and our the new Sheriff of the Enchanted Forest?”

Regina was silent for a long few moments, so long that they were nearly to the back door of the throne room when she answered him. She opened it and as Henry went in they both stood in the doorway and looked out at all who were already gathered in the space. “I-- I’m not like those in that room. They all believe that they deserve happiness, that they’ll have their very own happy ending. I-- I don’t. I should, but I still don’t believe that I will ever have it.”

Clark frowned, “But, Regina, you don’t have to believe it--”

Lucius came running up so fast that Regina had to snatch him off the ground before he ran full tilt into her legs. “Mama, mama, mama… Julian chasing… Julian chasing.”

Julian came to a slower stop in front of Regina and stared down at the ground, “I’m sorry.”

Regina held her hand out. “Young man. This is the throne room of the palace. That means that there is no horseplay or running aloud. Ever. Is that understood? Both of you?” Lucius nodded quickly. After a moment Julian nodded as well and took Regina’s outstretched and she led both of them back to their seats.

Clark finished the rest of his thought to the air as he watched Regina separate Wilhelm and Julian, and finally take a seat next to Emma. “--you’re living it already.”

An arm draped over his shoulder. “You ready Clark?”

Clark glanced over at Xena and flicked one of the drachma’s on her armor, “Nice money. You paying for the reception with those?”

“Ha, ha, just watch out or I might just forget where I put your bride’s ring there buddy.”

Clark laughed.

oOOOOo

Mulan kept giving looks down one hall, then the other. She stood at the front doors of the throne room, waiting for Aurora. Her hand strayed to her sword, then she forced herself to relax it to her side. Thoughts whirled through her head, what could have happened, or be happening to Aurora. Then all thoughts left her as Aurora stepped out of an adjoining hallway into the one leading to the throne room.

Aurora was gorgeous. Her dress had a dark pink bodice with a white collar and light pink sleeves. As well as a light pink skirt that flowed to the ground and made it seem as though she were gliding down the hall towards Mulan.

She stopped in front of Mulan, “Hi.”

Mulan nodded a bit stiffer than she wanted to. “Hello. Would…” She cleared her throat and crooked her arm, “May I?”

Aurora smiled, “Thank you.” She glanced at Mulan’s sword, “Are you planning for a battle?”

Mulan blinked, processing the question, “Uh… no, I just… want to be prepared.”

Aurora and Mulan walked down the aisle and Aurora squeezed Mulan’s hand, “At the reception, can you promise me you’ll try and have a little fun?”

Mulan nodded quickly, “I’ll try.”


	18. Chapter 18

“No sign of the bride and groom yet?”

Regina looked up at Snow. She’d come over from the table full of Royals and Nobles and stood in front of the empty table that Regina was at. Emma had gotten all the kids out onto the dance floor and they were all trying to learn one of the court dances.

“No sign.”

“May I sit?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “You are still the Queen, right?”

Snow frowned as she sat, “Regina--”

Regina cut her off, “How far along?”

Snow blinked in surprise, “How did you-- I haven’t even told David?”

“I can tell. And… it seems to be going around.”

“Regina-- we need to settle-- whatever bad is between us.”

Regina stood, “No, we don’t.”

“Regina.”

Regina paused for a moment, then sat again and face Snow, “She’s your daughter-- you and David-- everyone else… we’re not going anywhere, I convinced her we should stay here and not go live on my parents’ land” She paused, “I guess that’s my land, or considering my place in the kingdom, currently your land… Anyway. You’ll all always be in her life. Figuratively right next door. But, can you understand, when I look at you it hurts just like when it happened.”

Snow’s brow furrowed, “I was a child Regina. And she was your mother-- why wouldn’t I believe that she had your best interests at heart.”

Regina’s face was hard, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe if you listened to people?” She blew out a breath, “And, how old were you when you killed my mother?”

Snow had no answer for that.

Regina stood and continued, “And yes-- right or wrong it’s your fault that Daniel’s dead. I--” Regina closed her eyes, her hands forming fists.

“Regina-- Regina, your hands.”

She opened her eyes and looked down. Both her hands were on fire. A second later they were out. She backed away from the table, “T-tell Emma that I’ll be back,” and she escaped out the nearest door.

“Regina--” Snow hurfed out a breath.

A moment later Emma appeared, “Where’s Regina?”

“She--” Snow frowned and stood, “I need to go after her.”

Emma sighed, “No, I sho--”

Snow cut off her daughter, “No, stay with your kids. I’ll get her and we’ll be back before you know it.”

“Snow.”

Snow put up a hand, “Go, have fun. Trust me.”

Emma stood perfectly still for a long moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

Snow exited the way that Regina had and with a few words with a couple of people found out that Regina had gone to the stables.

oOOOOo

When Snow got to the royal stables there was only one horse gone.

Snow declined the stable boy’s help, and carefully went through the easily remembered motions as she got the remaining horse ready to ride. She led him outside and then all hell broke loose. The horse she was leading reared back, dumping Snow on her butt.

A horse, Regina’s horse with an unconscious Regina on it came thundering by. Out of control.

Snow swung up onto her horse and without a thought sent him galloping towards Regina’s horse. She slowly caught up with the mare. She leaned over, just missing the dangling reins once, twice. On her third reach she got them. “Whoa there-- let’s slow down okay… slowww down.”

They did and the moment both horses stopped Snow slid off hers and with a wince lowered Regina to the ground. She had no heartbeat and wasn’t breathing.

“Thank you Storybrooke.” Snow started doing CPR and after a moment Regina’s eyes flew open. Snow sat back, exhausted.

“What-- where?”

Snow glanced at the horses, “I saved you.” Snow pointed at Regina. “What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“NO.” Regina slowly sat up, “No. I don’t… I wouldn’t…” She put a hand over her heart. “I think I had a heart attack, or-- I was so angry.”

They both trailed off and were silent. It was Snow who broke the silence, “Regina, I was…”

Regina cut her off, “Why can’t you say it? Even I can say it. I’m sorry that I tried to kill you, that I kept you from-- Charming. I’m sorry.”

Snow frowned, “Regina?”

Regina shook her head and stood with only a small look of pain, “As I said at the party. You’re Emma’s family. Welcome at the house any time. That doesn’t mean I have to like you.” She gathered both horses reins, talking a low voice to both as she walked back to the stable. Leaving Snow sitting alone in the pasture.

oOOOOo

“Jacq, hello. Anyone in there?”

Jacq looked over. Lois and Clark had made their entrance and were chatting with everyone before they started the festivities in earnest. “Oh, Emma, hello.”

“It was a beautiful wedding, huh?”

Jacq still looked distracted. “Why are they wearing weapons?”

Emma looked where Jacq was looking. “Ah, Xena is in charge of the palace’s security.”

“Captain of the Guards?”

“Something like that, yes. And Mulan goes nowhere without her weapon. But most of all with both of them I think it’s a warrior thing. Hey. Aren’t you going to dance?”

Jacq nodded with a half a smile, “Of course. Later. I--ah-- I think I see someone I knew before…”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “Before you died?” Jacq nodded and left.

Emma watched her go with a frown. “That was weird.”

Henry appeared next to Emma, “Emma-- where’s Mom?”

“She needed, a break I think. Snow went after her. Did you like the wedding?”

Henry shrugged, “It was okay.” He paused, “Emma, are you and Mom going to get married too?”

Emma put an arm around her son, “I’d like nothing more than that, but we have to go at her speed. For the beginning of her life she had absolutely no control, and then when she learned magic all she had was power and control. She needs to learn where her balance is.” She squeezed him close for a moment, “But, I wouldn’t worry. When she realizes that I’m not going to leave her, that she can have some control and not have to control everything and everyone… well, she’s already started, so, she’ll come around.”

Henry gave a quick laugh, “You totally want her to ask you…” His shoulders shook with laughter, “Totally girly…”

“Hey now there kid.”

Henry wrapped his arms around his mom, hugging her, “And we’ll be there when she comes around.”

Emma ruffled his hair, “You got it. Hey, we shoul--”

There was a clash of metal and a yell. Emma pushed Henry behind her, “Stay here,” and went towards the disturbance.

Henry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right,” and followed her.

oOOOOo

Jacq was a good thief, but to pull off her next feat she would need to be a great one.

Thankfully Xena wasn’t dancing, but was close enough to the dance area that the music helped mask her approach. They were playing some horrible sounding screeching and gyrating to it.

She centered herself. She’d get one chance. Then she moved. She jerked the sword from its scabbard, ducked past Xena’s lunge and stabbed the sword at her target.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, heh, I do apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I couldn’t resist. Man, I haven’t had a cliffhanger like that present itself in my writing in quite a while… *eg* Yep, that felt good… :)

Mulan was almost relaxed. The wedding had been beautiful. She’d worried when Aurora had cried during the ceremony, but Aurora had assured Mulan that it wasn’t directly about Phillip, but that she always got teary at weddings.

Mulan smiled as she watched Aurora do something was supposedly called ‘the twist’.

She was about to join Aurora in trying the crazy movements when a shiver went up her spine. She had her sword out before she was even half conscious of what she was doing.

She saw the glint of the other sword out of the corner of her eye and with two steps she managed to stop its journey cold before it could cleave Aurora’s head from her shoulders.

Mulan stood to her full height and with two strokes knocked the sword from Jacq’s hands, putting her sword to Jacq’s throat. “Who sent you? What do you want with the Princess? Why did you try to kill Aurora?”

Jacq laughed, “You don’t even know the storm that’s coming for you…” she glanced around, “For all of you.” And with a quick move impaled herself on Mulan’s sword. Mulan dropped the sword as Jacq fell to the ground, dead.

Emma got to Mulan’s side a second later and checked for a pulse, “My God-- Jacq? Mulan, what happened?”

Mulan shook her head, “I have no idea. One minute Jacq was standing there watching everyone do…. the twist…. and then she was lunging forward with Xena’s sword towards Aurora. I-- I simply reacted.” She turned to Aurora, shutting the rest of them out, “Are you okay?”

Aurora nodded, “I don’t, I don’t understand. Why would Jacq try to kill me?”

Mulan gently took a hold of one of Aurora’s arms, “Let’s sit.” Aurora nodded, still staring at Jacq on the floor. Aurora winced as Mulan pulled her sword out. Xena handed Mulan a cloth and she cleaned it off a bit. “Thank you. That will do for now.” She sheathed the sword and let Aurora to a table in a corner of the ballroom.

Regina appeared, “What happened?”

It was Brigid who answered, “The blonde lady tried to kill the really pretty lady in pink, and the warrior woman from the Far East killed her.”

Regina looked over her shoulder, “Jacq tried to kill Aurora, and Mulan killed Jacq?”

Lois spoke up, “Actually, Jacq killed herself.” Others in the crowd nodded, ”Ran herself through.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, “That means that someone hired her.”

It was Snow who seemed to appear out of thin air, “Why do you say that?”

Emma frowned and watched as Regina took a step away from Snow. Something had changed, only slightly, but something had changed.

Xena spoke up, taking Emma’s thought and expounding on it. “It was the glint in her eye, her words, and the laugh before she killed herself. I’ll get her to somewhere more secure. See if we can somehow… someway figure out who hired her. Ruby…”

Ruby, Xena, and Grumpy took the body away. Gabrielle, Snow, and David following after them. And slowly the dancing and party resumed, although it was a bit more subdued.

Granny appeared, “Regina, Emma. Henry and Brigid had an idea.”

Regina and Emma’s gazes met, “Together? Should we be worried?”

Granny ignored Regina’s comment, “They thought they’d take over one of the bigger empty suites in the palace, and they and all the other kids in attendance tonight would have a slumber party. I believe that they even convinced Tinkerbell to be their chaperone.”

Emma looked over at Regina again. Regina nodded, “Of course they can.”

Emma chimed in, “Let’s go say goodnight to all of ‘em that are sorta, or entirely ours.”

Granny gave Emma a look, “Oh, honey, none of them are sorta yours and Regina’s… They’re all, even Brigid, entirely yours. Like it or not, I think that the Mills Swan family has grown.”

Emma spoke, “Swan Mills,.”

oOOOOo

David groused, “Just, kick us out. As if Ruby and Gabrielle and Xena are… better at this than we are? Have they ever seen an episode of CSI?”

Snow regarded her husband, “David, have you seen CSI?”

“Well, no… I was in a coma for 28 years, and then I was a little busy after that. But, I know what it is.”

Snow smiled and draped an arm around David’s shoulders. They sat on a bench just outside the room where Ruby, Gabrielle, and Xena had Jacq. “Xena is the best there is at this sort of thing, at least according to Gabrielle. And Ruby, she has her nose, not to mention, she’s our inside woman. Whatever goes on, whatever they find out, she will tell us.”

David blew out a breath as the couple fell silent. It wasn’t long before David spoke again though. “We can’t just… let her do this Snow. We can’t let Regina, have, those kids. If we let this go on, then… then, who knows what will happen?”

Snow sighed and looked at her husband with a shake of her head, “Oh, I don’t know David, perhaps some of the children who have no families anymore will find one?”

“But… all those young kids. They’ll all be at her mercy and…”

Snow put two fingers over David’s lips. “Hush… yes, is there a chance that maybe this is all another plan of hers. But, tell me this, did she ever try to use Henry to hurt us? To hurt Emma? To hurt the town? No. She tried to get him back, --she-- tried to do things to us to get him back, but she never used him as cannon fodder David. So… I think we should try something new. I think that we should let her be. Let them be, and see what happens. In her life, almost no one has ever trusted her. Her mother didn’t. I never did. Perhaps we should see what happens if we trust her a little.” Snow paused, “And, she’s not alone David.”

David groaned, “Don’t remind me. I’m going back down to the party. Will you come with me?”

Snow sighed again, “Of course. If only to make sure that you don’t send Regina on the very paroxysm of evil that you’re so worried about…”

“Me?”

Snow rolled her eyes. “Fine. We. And David…” David looked over at his wife, “Remember, it’s Lois and Clark’s wedding reception?”

oOOOOo

“I’m sorry.” Mulan and Aurora sat next to each other at the table the farthest from the ballroom doorways.

“Mulan, please stop saying that. You saved my life, again.”

Mulan took in a breath and slowly let it out, “I-- I stabbed a woman in front of you, you-- you must think less of me.”

Aurora took Mulan’s chin between her fingers and lifted it until Mulan had to look her in the eyes. “You. Saved. My Life. You are my-- my best friend Mulan. You have been there for me when anyone else would run screaming. I-- I think that I know what this is about.”

Mulan swallowed, “Know what what’s about?”

Aurora let her hand drop to her lap, “Everything that happened. It feels like Maleficent.”

“Oh, right, yes, what this is about.” Mulan shook her head, “I thought that Emma said that she’d killed Maleficent in Storybrooke.”

Aurora shook her head, “Yes, and everyone thought that Jacqueline was dead as well, and we were wrong about that. She hates me, and now that I’m pregnant.” She put her head in her hands, “I’m so tired of this sort of thing. I never did a thing to her, and yet… I should just go to her maybe I could--”

“NO.” Mulan cleared her throat as the people around them looked over. She’d spoken louder than she’d meant to. She modulated her voice, “No. No. I will be there, I will protect you and your son until I cannot.”

“Why?”

Mulan frowned, “Why? I gave Phil--”

Aurora put her fingers on Mulan’s lips, “Tell me the real reason. Please.” A small smile came to Aurora’s lips, “You’ll jump in front of a sword for me, but not tell me the truth?”

Mulan readjusted her shoulders, “Ah, it was, it was more of a lunge.” She shook her head, “I should have been closer to you, if I had--”

“Mulan.”

Mulan swallowed and met Aurora’s eyes, “I love you.”

Aurora was silent for a moment. The moment may have been less than thirty seconds, but a thousand different thoughts went through Mulan’s mind. A hundred different ways that she had just screwed up everything, a different hundred ways that maybe she had hope. And still, Mulan wasn’t prepared for the words that came out of Aurora’s mouth.

“I love you too Mulan.”

“Aurora.”

Aurora put up a finger, and Mulan trailed off, “If you say, ‘no, I love, love you’ and then ramble on about romantic love versus platonic love, I think I will have to sock you on the shoulder.”

Mulan blinked in surprise, “Ah, sock me on the shoulder?”

“Well, you haven’t taught me how to fight yet have you, so, I’ll have to go with what I know. Maybe a slap instead, although--” Aurora ran her hand down Mulan’s cheek, then her neck, “--I wouldn’t want to bruise your beautiful face.” She paused, “Mulan, I’m not as sheltered as you think I am. Do you believe me?”

“I--” Mulan took Aurora’s hand in her own, “You have to realize that almost since the moment I heard of you from Phillip I was in love with you. It was crazy and… then I met you and you were so happy with Phillip, and then…”

Aurora nodded, “The baby.”

“No. And then… Phillip died, and, you loved him, and I would never want to take that away from you…”

“Mulan.” She paused again, “You love your family, right?” Mulan nodded, “And yet you love me as well.”

Mulan blushed a bit, “You’re quite good at making me seem like a fool.”

Aurora’s face went a bit slack, “That’s not… Mulan, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are not the first girl I have loved.”

“Oh, you, I mean…”

Aurora smiled, “Oh, so I’m your first love as well as your true love?” She grabbed Mulan by the edge of the armor around her neck and pulled her towards her, “Then, this will be quite a lot of fun,” and kissed her.

oOOOOo

Xena crossed her arms over her chest. “Damn.” Jacq was on a table in her birthday suit. Ruby, Gabrielle, and Xena around her. “Nothing. Ruby, are you sure that you smell, nothing that could tell us where she was?”

“We know that she was captured before she came here, and not by people who let her bathe at all, and since she’s been here she’s taken a bath, I can smell the same scent on her that half the people in this building have.” Ruby sniffed the air, “Still. There is something that’s--off in this room.”

Gabrielle took a step back, “Bath before the wedding.”

Ruby gave Gabrielle a look at that, “Funny. No. It’s… not human. Where did you put the clothes?”

Xena walked over to the table where Gabrielle had neatly folded Jacq’s pants, shirt, and various undergarments. “Okay, so…”

“Gabrielle, did you shake them out before you folded them?”

Gabrielle shook her head, “Why would I do that?”

Xena started shaking all the different pieces of clothes. The undergarments produced nothing. Neither did the pants. But then Xena shook out the shirt, and a single piece of black something fell from it. Xena picked it up and squinted at it. “A Unicorn hair. A black unicorn hair, that is very, very rare.”

Ruby frowned, “How do you know that it’s unicorn and not Zebra or Horse?”

Xena held it towards the lantern in the room and tilted her hand back and forth, the hair glimmered like a rainbow. “Unicorn hair. So-- is there anyone over here who has a black Unicorn?”

Ruby groaned, “Yeah… yeah there is.” She shook her head, “We need to get back to the party, Snow and David, Regina and Emma, everyone really, needs to know who’s coming next.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the many people who have gone on this journey with me. I know that there were a lot of characters, and a few different storylines, but this is one of my most popular stories in a while and it was nice to see all the kudos, comments, etc.
> 
> And before anyone asks, yes, or maybe, those are the two possible answers to whether or not there will be another story to wrap up some of the dangling storylines I left. :)

The party was over, it had ended not so long after Ruby had come back with the news that they’d found a black unicorn hair on Jacq’s body. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew what that meant. 

Most of the people had gone home, or where staying over at the palace. Only Snow, David, Emma, and Regina were left in the ballroom.

It was Snow who approached Regina. They were all tired, and so Snow spoke without preamble, “You’re right. Which, is probably harder for me to say than what I have to say next. You’re right that at this point, what has happened in the past is in the past, that it can’t help us in the here and now, it can only hurt us. And with your former… best friend… apparently still alive and holding a grudge we all need to be on the same page. So. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for getting Daniel killed. And I’m sorry for making…” She paused and after a quick nod to herself continued, “No, not making. Me. I’m sorry for killing your mother.”

Regina stood there, perfectly still. And Emma, David, and Snow all stood there waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Regina took a step towards Snow and after a pause held out her hand. “This-- for now, I can give you this.”

Snow took Regina’s hand in her own, she shook it once, then shook her head, “Nope. You’re my daughter in law in everything but name, so… yep, I’m going to hug you.” She pulled Regina towards her and whispered in her ear.

After a moment she let Regina go and took a hold of David’s arm. “See you two tomorrow? Before you go home?”

Regina looked towards Emma, who nodded. “Sure. And early breakfast, then we’ll roust the children and head home.”

Both Snow and David hugged Emma, and then they left the ballroom, going towards their rooms.

When she and Regina were alone Emma frowned and asked, “What did she say to you?”

Regina stared after her for a moment, “She said that, Love, true love, is magic. Not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. I-- I told her that when she was a girl, after she’d seen me and Daniel kiss.”

Emma put an arm around Regina’s waist and her head against Regina’s. “Well, in that case, you’re a very smart woman. Should we go check on all the kids?”

Regina nodded and they climbed the stairs and walked the hallways until they got to a suspiciously quiet door. Regina winced, “Do you think we want to know?”

Emma chuckled and quietly opened the door. They stepped in. Regina looked around with a smile on her face. “What are you doing smiling. You’re the Evil Queen, shouldn’t you be glowering?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma who just laughed quietly and put an arm around Regina pulling her closer. They stood side to side watched as the children who were in their care as well as their friends slept. Even the two littlest, the twins, were on the floor, on either side of Brigid. “I--” Regina shook her head and cleared her throat a few times.

Emma pulled Regina even closer and kissed the side of her head. “I was just kidding Regina. Watching you watch them…”

Regina shook her head, “I shouldn’t be smiling, here, I hate this place. This palace, and yet, I see them in there, and… it’s like the palace turns into a different place.”

Emma shook her head as she cut off Regina, “You’re not thinking of telling me that you want to live in the palace with my parents now, are you?”

Regina swallowed a chuckle, “No, no, no, no…”

Emma blew out a breath, “Okay, good, as long as we’re on the same page. So… is our room next door?”

“Of course. That’s rule number one for parenting. Always be close by.”

Emma held up a hand, “And me with no pencil.”

“Funny.”

Emma smiled, “That’s why you keep me around right?”

They stepped into the room and Emma made a face. Regina chuckled, “No. No.” She paused, “Emma. Would you marry me, if I asked?”

Emma was halfway into the room and she turned to face Regina, “I don’t know, would you ask?”

Regina walked over to a dresser where the bag she had brought with her for the trip had been put. And after a pause reached into it. She walked to the center of the room and held up a ring, it was the piece of horse tack that Daniel had given her so many years ago. “When the Enchanted Forest… when Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest… merged, or whatever happened when I diverted the big boom in Storybrooke, I found this again in my pocket, in the ten kingdoms. Daniel gave it to me when we planned to run away and be married. Honestly, I don’t know if I can do this, if I can be as… good as you and everyone needs me to be. I love you. When I look at you my chest gets tight. I want to love you, protect you, raise children with you, I want to help you not be so impulsive, and I want you to help me be more impulsive. I--” 

Regina paused, “Emma Swan…” She quirked an eyebrow, “Miss Swan. Will you be my wife and let me be yours?”

Emma put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she had a smile on her face, “Yes… yes…” She held her left hand out, but the ring was just slightly too small for her finger. “Oh…”

Regina didn’t say anything, but instead put the ring on the palm of her right hand and closed it and her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes again, “Let’s try it again.”

The ring slipped on perfectly. “Regina…” 

Regina closed her hand again, and when she opened it in the center of her palm was a plain gold necklace. “I know. Jewelry on your hands isn’t your thing.”

Emma pulled Regina to her and kissed her.

Eventually she moved her head back just a bit and met Regina’s gaze. “As long as we don’t have to do this.”

Regina winced, “You’re their Princess…” Emma groaned, “But, we will have a small wedding if it’s the last thing I do. The kids, your mother and father, Ruby, some of your other friends.”

Emma interrupted Regina, “And Victoria.”

Regina shook her head, “Emma, I don’t even know if…”

She interrupted Regina again, “Then we don’t do it until we have found a way to bring her here.”

For a moment it looked like Regina was going to object, but after a moment of silence instead she nodded with a smile, “Emma-- just tell me that this isn’t just-- just a dream I’m having while the energy of the crystal destroys me from the inside out?”

Emma kissed Regina, “Did that feel real?”

“Honestly, no…” Emma gave Regina a bit of a shove and Regina laughed, “It didn’t. Every kiss from you feels like a kiss from heaven.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m still sore from our last riding lesson, so, yeah-- this is all real. C’mon, let’s get some sleep before we have to have an uncomfortable breakfast with my parents and then get everyone home in one piece.”

Regina smiled, “Sleep?”


End file.
